


Well, You Guys Asked For This!

by EwItsEvan, MishaClaire, OppressedArtist, PinkPanicAesthicc



Series: WTHCIDFY [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universes, F/F, F/M, I love AU's!, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 108
Words: 35,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwItsEvan/pseuds/EwItsEvan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaClaire/pseuds/MishaClaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppressedArtist/pseuds/OppressedArtist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPanicAesthicc/pseuds/PinkPanicAesthicc
Summary: So many freaking ships I am not even kidding.You guys/gals/non-binary pals.These are just basic ships. I'm up to try anything!





	1. Welcome!

_**Main Ships I Will Go Down With-** _   


**Superfamily** _(Steve/Tony+Peter)_  
**Arson Bros** _(Rich/Jake)_  
**Superhusbands** _(Steve/Tony)_  
**Deere** _(Jeremy/Jake)_  
**Pins n Patches** _(Michael/Jake)_  
**Expensive Headphones** _(Michael/Rich)_  
**Spicy Bis** _(Jeremy/Rich)_  
**Boardwalk Boys** _(Jeremy/Rich/Michael/Jake)_  
**Treebros** _(Connor/Evan)_  
**Sincerely Three** _(Connor/Evan/Jared)_  
**BillDip** _(Dipper/Bill)_  
**Spideypool** _(Deadpool/Spiderman)_  
**Demon Hoodie***   _(Tom/Marco)_  
**ChanSaw** _(Heather_ _C_./ _Veronica)_  
**Family Friends*** _(Evan/Jared)_  
**SportsBros*** _(Kurt/Ram)_  
**Boyf Riends** _(Jeremy/Michael)_  
**Jamilton** _(Hamilton/Jefferson)_  
**Lams** _(Laurens/Hamilton)_  
**Sockathon** _(Johnathon/Sock)_  
**Galaxy** Girls _(Alana/Zoe)_  
**Broken Boys*** _(Henry/Bill)_

  
_**AUs** _   
**_Switching Places_ **  
**_Fairytale_ **  
**_Monsters_ **  
**_Zombie_ **  
**_Pining_ **  
**_Stalking_ **  
**_Little Sibling_ **  
**_Adopted_ **  
**_Rehab_ **  
  
**_Relationships_ -**   
**_Best Friends_ **  
**_Siblings_ **  
**_Pining_ **  
**_Polymory_ **  
**_Threesome_ **  
**_Little/Caregiver_ **  
**_(Anything goes as long as it's not abusive)_ **   
  
_What else?_   
_Anything goes._  
_Nothing abusive._  
_Author is_ _ve_ _ry_ _open minded._  
_Especially ship-wise._  
  
_I dare you to send me anything!_

 


	2. Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool? Never seen that one before. Write something about those two! Anything, be creative! :3
> 
> Requested by: DM0

   "Wade! Stop.." Peter laughed, pushing the older boy off. "Aww. Dont be like that Spidey.", "The dads will be home any minute. Dont want to scare them.", "hey, they do it every-", "Wade!", "come on. Lets see what Spiderman can do.".  
  
   "Peter! We're home! Business meeting ended early!", no reply. "Peter? I know you're home!", "He might be asleep Steve.", "I dont know Tony. He might be-", a loud moan echoed through the house. "Peter!c, "Petey!". The two ran upstairs to Peters room, listening to the loud screams.  
  
   "GAH!", "Peter are you- SWEET JESUS!", "Steve are you- what the hell?!", they had walked in on Peter and Wade doing...uh.."activities". "Well boys, looks like you gave Pop a heart attack.", "seems we did.", Peter felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "You arent mad?", "of course I am. But, as long as you're being safe, there is nothing I can do right now.".  
  
    "Wade isnt allowed over for a month.", "you're grounded for breaking house rules. No girls of boys over while we arent here.", "No TV for two weeks. No phone for a week.", "and in the morning, we are go to Dr. Bruce and getting an STD check.", "Peter. Were you thinking?", "Pete..we arent mad about that. We're mad you went against us and saw Wade.". Peter felt tears rushing to his eyes, "But. We understand how it is to be young.", "and in love."Steve butted in, "and as long as you're safe..", "we allow you to see him.", "after your grounding". "Thanks dad...thanks pop.".


	3. Chansaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chansaw. Maybe Pining!Veronica
> 
> Requested by: musical_trash

God she looked so pretty...  
  
    "..onica. Veronica? Veronica!", "what?", Chandler didnt look impressed. "I was telling you that I heard someone caught Ram and Kurt totally having a threeway with JD.", "the new guy?", "yep! Kurt took the back and Ram had the front. ", "didnt take them for-", "shut up Heather.", "sorry Heather.".  
  
   Veronica sighed, staring at the blonde haired girl, even intimidating a freshman, she looked pretty. "Hey 'Rrrroooonicaaa.", "hello Kurt.", the boy plopped down next to her. He had recently come out as pansexuel and was currently her second best friend." You really are obvious.", "what?", "you dig Heather Chandler.", "and you dug Ram and JD last night.", he looked mortified. "What! How did you...CHANDLER.", "she said someone saw you and Ram with JD. And by the story, a little threeway happened.", "it was far from little.", "oooh. Do tell.", Kurt looked around, and dragged her off.   
  
   Oblivious to the way the blond stared after them.  
  
    "Kurt! Stop!", he looked more pissed off than she had ever seen him. And..scared. She was pushed into a storage closet. "Kurt? Are you okay?", "no..This just proves I'm an idiot.", "why? What happened?", "It's true..I had sex with them...it was fantastic! And now.I just cant help but feel..", "ashamed?", "yeah...I loved every second. Now, it just hurts to think about it...", "Kurt. Do you want to be in a relationship with them? Do you want to just stay friends...", "I want a relationship..but, what if-", "if everyone focused on 'what ifs', there would be no progress in the world.", he smiled slightly. He hugged her. The door swung open, "well isnt this cozy.".  
  
    Heather Chandler was pissed. Kurt had dragged Veronica away, and glared at anyone who got in their way. She broke her mascara stick in half, "Heather. Heather. Fan out find Ronnie.".  
  
    "Found her Heather. She's in the closet with Kurt.", "what?!". Why was Heather so mad? "Ronnie. Out. Kurt. Scram!", he did and winked at Veronica. She glared as Heather led her away. What is it with people pulling her? "What the hell Heather?", "dont go alone with him again.", "why?", "because I-", "what? What Heather?". "I LIKE YOU GOD DAMMIT.", "ME TOO!", "GO OUT WITH ME.", "FINE I WILL!", "GOOD!", "GOOD.".


	4. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so three things. Number one GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SO BEYOND HAPPY YOU ARE DOING MORE. Two would you go down with stony (Steve Rodgers x Tony stark) as a ship. Three can we see some more caregiver Jefferson and little Alex because I live for them. Example Alex is working late at night at the office and is cranky as hell so Jefferson takes him into little space so he dosent have to deal with a cranky Alex when he dose drop.
> 
>  
> 
> Wow that is a lot to read.
> 
> Requested by: AND PEGGY

    "Alex? You're still here? I thought you'd be home.", "can't. I have too much work.", "Alexander. You have to go home now.", "no! I have to finish this!", "someone's getting cranky.", "am not. Now leave me alone.", "that's it.", Alexander was lifted up and his computer what shut down, he kicked and screamed all the way down to parking. He was buckled up, and a pacfier was pushed past his lips. "Dont take that out.", he used the "caregiving voice" which made him obey. He sniffed angrily and crossed his arms. "Now now, dont pout. When we get home, you can have a nice warm bath...", he glared harder at Thomas, who ahook his head.  
  
    "Alexander, get in this bath.", "no. Dont want to!", "Alexander. Now." the authouritive voice demanded. He was lifted and placed into the warm water. A soft hand gently washed his body, and a sniffle was heard. "Alex..it's okay.", the baby blubbered and sobbed. "Daddy isnt upset with you baby.", "ba'!", "yes baby. You can have your bottle. Does Alex want cuddles?", "uh!", "okay baby. Up you go. Feel better?". Alex nodded and sucked his fist, "no baby. Dont do that.".  
  
    Alex layed on his back and cooed at the mobile above him, sucking on a bottle and curling his toes. "There we go. All snug and warm, night night baby.", Alex smiled and closed his eyes and soon, his breathing evened out. Thomas smiled a kissed his forehead, pulling his blanket up to his chin.   
  
    Alex was a brat at times, and got cranky without a nap, but...  
  
  
       He was a sweet baby. His precious baby.


	5. ChanSaw & SportsBros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be interesting I hope. ChanSaw and SportsBros with Caregiver Heather C. and Little Veronica and you can decide if you want a Caregiver/Little relationship with Kurt and Ram.  
> But the main idea is interaction with the two couples, Veronica either already in Littlespace or falls in littlespace.
> 
> Requested by: Trashbag

   "Mama! Get up!", she rolled over to see Veronica standing by her bed. Still sporting bed head and pajamas. She glanced at the clock, "Ronnie..It's six in the morning.", "you said we can go see the baby! I wanna see the baby!", "Ronnie, we will! After breakfast. The baby is probably still sleeping.", "oh...can I have Cheeios?", "sure baby.".  
  
   "Hey Ram. How's Kurt?", "Fine, hey Ronnie. Kurt's in the livingroom.", "yay!". The little ran off towards the livingroom. The two chuckled, "did she wake up up early too?", "practically yelled in ear to wake up.", "Kurt was crying because she wasnt here when he woke up.", "ehat are we going to do with them?", "see 'em to the circus?", "Ram!".  
  
   "Hi Kurtie!", the baby was sitting up in his walker, cooing at her, and making grabby hands. "Uh! Ne!" he sucked on his bottle and smiled, "Wanna watch TV?", "uh!". "Uncle Ram! Kurt wants on the sofa!", "one minute Ronnie!". Kurt eventually got his freedom and crawled around the livingroom, grinning and sucking his pacifier. Ram flicked on a cartoon, and the littles started quietly watching.  
  
   When Heather checked on them, the two were snuggled together, napping peacefully. Veronica had her thumb in her mouth, and Kurt was tucked under her arm. She smiled and put a blanket over their bodies, and kissed her forehead.  
  
    She loved her baby...


	6. Poly!Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poly!heathers flirting and seducing veronica into their group until she finally gave in. this should be interesting ;))))
> 
> Requested by: lonelypotatoh

    "There she is!", "shut up Heather!", "sorry Heather.", the three girls stalked towards the girl in blue, "Hey Veronica!", "Heather. Heather. Heather."Veronica smiled politely, "only a girl as good looking as you, and as smart...could be with us..How would you like to go on date this Friday with us?", she shook her head. "Sorry Heather. I have to help Kurt and Ram study. Well, I write them notes. They makeout. Then I have movie night with Martha.". Then she closed the locler and left the Heathers in a state of confusion. No one ahuts down a **_Heather._**  
  
    She caught the two in the gym after school making freethrows, and glared."Since when are you and Veronica so buddy-buddy.", "Lunch three weeks ago. You three ditched to go shopping. She was alone and got harassed by a creep in a trenchcoat. We sat with her as protection.", "good. And since you're friends, ask her when she's free.", "uh...she said she doesnt have plans next weekend. Dumptruck is going to Seattle.", Heather smiled. "Thank you dumbasses!".  
  
    The plan was to keep luring Veronica into thw group. Veronica reminded Heather Chandler of a baby deer, stealthy and sneaky. Graceful and beautiful. But fast if startled. The three tried not to startle her when luring her in like sirens. Only without the sure death sentence.  
  
    Soon enough, Veronica was made a certified Heather. Which made it easier to ask her on a date. They each went on a date with her, and compared notes. She was allergic to pineapples and didnt like mustard, and Fridays were locked in as Martha-only movie nights. She didnt eat much, and under the bulky sweater, had a not-too-shabby body.  
  
   They had cornered her after school in the Library. "Will you go on a date withnus this Saturday?", "Sure.", "why not -oh. You said yes!", "yeah. I never said no the the date. I said no to the day.", "oh.". Stupid Heather. Veronica smiled, "pick me up at noonnon Saturday? We can go to lunch and catch a movie?", "yes.", "fine by me!", "whatever.".  
  
    "Shut up Heather.", "sorry Heather!".


	7. Pins n Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Michael did get his period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone fucking unite, 'cause feminie products shouldnt be taxed as luxury items. 
> 
> It sure is a luxury to shove a wad of cotton up your business once a month for seven days.

   Despite what most people thought, Jake wasnt much of a drinker. He never liked the feeling. So he knew for damn sure, that he wasnt hearing things. Someone was most definietly crying in the bathroom. He knocked on it "hey! You okay in there?", and a startled voice came from the other side "Y..yeah. J..Just a minute!", it was that wierd kid from school? Mason? Mitchell? Michael? Yeah, that was it Michael. "You sure? Do you need anything?", "I..uh..god...this is so embarrassing...but I uh..started?", he thought for a moment before realization hit him. Period. "Oh. Oh! Shit, hang on a sec.", "take your time. Not, like, dying or anything.".  
  
    He ran up to his bedroom, and dug around his closet until he found the Forbidden Box. Aka the Pre-Transition Box, and found a container of pads. He hid them under a jacket, because he was very certain that Michael didnt want people to know. He knocked carefully, "Hey. I'm back.", "oh thank god.", there was a moment of silence. "Uh..dude. You have to open the door.", "oh! Right.".  
  
   Michael had never been more embarrassed in his live, not even when he climbed the tallest tree on the playground in second grade and got too scared to come back down. They had to call one of his moms in from work to coax him down. Now, he was being handed a box of pads from Jake Dillinger. The one person at the top of the highschool foodchain. The one who could easily out Michaels secret. Something only Jeremy, his moms and the doctor knew. "Come on out when your ready.", "thank you...".  
  
     He stumbled past drunk teens, and people barfing into plants and trashcans. He found Jake waiting for him on the patio. A quiet place where he could breath. "Uh..thanks..alot. Not everyone wiuld have done what you did.", "trust me. Michael, right?", he nodded "starting your flow at a party really sucks.",  "how would you know?", "I'll let you in on a little secret. Im trans too.", "huh..never would have guessed. Does-", "no. Only Chloe and Rich. Chloe stuck her hand down my pants, and figured it out real quick. Rich..man. I started in gym, and instead of blurting it out, he passed me his jacket and tapped the side of his leg. He's not really a bad guy, once you get to know him.", Michael gave him an "oh really." look. "Yeah. Right, he constantly bullied me and Jeremy. For no apparent reason. Such a loving guy.", Jake looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.   
  
    "Thanks Jake...I really appreciate this...", "no problem. I'll walk you to the door.", the two walked past the party, and froze when a familar voice yelled out "where you going Michelle!". The party seemed to freeze, "It's Michael. Back off Kropp.", everyone seemed shocked Jake had defended him, but resumed the party. "See you later Michael. Be careful.", "I will.", after he closed the door and walked upstairs, he found Jeremy and Chloe went upstairs, he lost his cool, broke a window and then a voice yelled "FIRE!".  
  
    He woke in the hospital, legs completely covered in casts up to the thighs, and a hospitalmgown was drapped over his body. "Hey there. Someone finally decided to wake up.", "Mich.ael..", "you're gonna be okay.", his first thought was how nice Michael was. His second, was the hospital forms. He was still _legally_ a female. He never fully transitioned. "Dont worry...I wrote Male down as your sex.". He smiled and relaxed, the drugs kicking in. Is this was being high feels like? Now he felt bad for calling Michael a stoner. This felt _amazing._ "And the drugs have kicked in. Enjoy your drugged induced state. I'm off to visit Jeremy.". He was pulled under before he could even respond.

A kiss was pressed against his cheek, "Thanks for everything Jake.".


	8. Poly!Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly Heathers? Where Veronica has a rough day and just wants to cuddle with her girlfriends?
> 
> Requested by: Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Short!

    "Uuuuuhguuuuuuh.", "That is soooo not attactive Ronnie.", "dont care. Bad day.", "whose ass do I need to kick?", "Heather Clairissa MacNamara. You coudnt hurt a fly.", the blonde pouted. "It's the entire Kindergarten class. They hate me.", "oh Ronnie...", "I'll get the Generic Brand Ice Cream.", "I thought it was Ben and Jerry's?", "all the store had was Generic Brand.", "booooo.c, "Duke, you get no say. Now put in a comedy.", "I'll get the pillows and blankts!".  
  
    The four were now cuddled together onnHesther Chandlers bed, eating Cookie Dough ice cream and watching an Adam Sandler movie. "Thanks guys, I'm feeling much less hated by children.", "our pleasure as your girlfriends."Duke smiled.   
  
     The for had fallen asleep practically on top of each other. Each girl smiling and happy.


	9. Chansaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has Hanahaki for Chandler?  
> (I like Chansaw too much lmao)
> 
> Requested by: musical_trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how close I was to killing off Veronica.

    Veronica had never been attracted to anyone really, until she started coughing up petals. Red rose petals tinged with pink didnt look good coverd in saliva and bile. She didnt even know who it was, much less what was happening. The last time she threw up a flower was in Kindergarten, and Kurt had dared her too, then promptly freaked out because she threw it up after. She went home a whole dollar richer, but stayed home for a day. She hunched over the toliet in the biys bathroom, knowing no one would notice. She was wrong.  
  
    Two famliar voices rang out, "yo! 'Ronica you in here?", "Heather said she saw you run away!", "I'm fine guys...just a- bleh!", the petals fell out of her mouth and into the water. "Veronica? You okay?", "no...It hurts so much..."she groaned as she felt something blossoming in her lower gut. "I'm going to get the nurse. Ram, make sure she doesnt die, or whatever!". The door came undone, and she saw Ram kneeling beside her with a look on his face, as if he knew what was going on.  
  
   The nurse rushing in and helped her to the office, then they called an ambulance because students shouldnt be coughing up rose petals. The Heathers seemed a bit worried, but Heather Chandler looked the most concerned, barking orders for them to "fucking move it" as she so eloqauntly put it. When she caught Heather in her sight, she started hacking even harder than ever. The EMTs rushed her away. The only word she heard before passing out was "hanakai.".  
  
   She woke up in the hospital, an IV attached to her arm and a trashcan next to her bed. A doctor came in, and smiled. "Ms. Sawyer! You're awake! I have some good news and bad news.", "good news?", "we have done tests to make sure we are correct on our assumption.", "what is that?", "we are afraid you have the Hanakai Disease.", "what..".  
  
    "Hanakai is a rare, but serious disease where the host coughs up flowers. The source is of unknown origins, but the cause is of unrequited love. There are three options, one is live on and possibly pass away. Two is surgury, with limited risks..and three is to make the someone love uou back.", Heather wouldnt ever love her..."what about the surgery?", "the surgery is quickest and easiest...but any feelings tied to the person would disappear...". "Can I think about this...", "of course..but the case you're having...you have a few days at most..you are devoloping full flowers.".  
  
    The few daya were a blur, and Veronica only got worse. She had her eyes closed, when the door opened. A manicured hand rested on her wrist. Heather Chandler. "Oh god Ronnie...you look worse everyday...I know I'm too late, but I cant go on without saying this...",  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you Veronica.".  
  
  
    Warm air rose in her stomach, and her eyes snapped open. She screamed and writhed in absolute pain. Doctors ushered Heather out. Hot pain. Searing heat..she had gel rubbed on her stomach and a tool rubbed over it.  
  
   No flowers. They were dying on the screen. No more Hanakai.


	10. Poly!Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly!Heathers with their baby Veronica
> 
> Requested by: oofles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my book has blown up.

   "Okay Veronica, open up-", Veronica did and closed her mouth aepund the spoon. Heather Duke looked proud of finally getting Veronica to eat something other than Cornnuts. That is, until Veronica blew a rasberry and got mashed banana all ove her face. Heather MacNamara and Heather Chandler looked like they were trying not to laugh. "Veronica! Gross!", the baby giggled and clapped at the woman. "Just let her eat what she wants...it wont hurt!", "shut up Heather.".  
  
    The three decided to take a walk, opting to push Veronica in a stroller, because if Veronica got cranky, she got upset and it took forever to calm her back down. Usually with hours of cuddling. "Hey guys!", Kurt and Ram looked up from their spot on the park bench. "Sup.", "Hey 'Ronica!", the girl made a face and stuck her tounge out. She didnt expect Kurt to follow suit and copy her! "You both are so mature.", "hey!", "uhh..Ram? I think JD needs your help.", "huh? JASON DEAN GET OUT OF THAT TREE!", "bye boys!".  
  
    Just like usual, Veronica fell asleep mid-walk. They decided it was time to head back home, and walked the half mile back. They passed Kurt and Ram, were scolding JD for climbing the tree and waved. Heather Chandler smiled and went to change Veronica into her pajamas. MacNamara went to fill a bottle, and Duke went to take first shower.   
  
    All in all, it had been a fun day.


	11. Superhusbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Space or Subspace tony with caregiver Steve Rodgers. Like tony being in the lab for a while and asking Steve to take him under
> 
> Requested by: GIGI2628

   "Tony! Come on up! Dinner's ready!", "one second!", "not one second! Now!", "coming!". He set down the piece of armour amd stretched, sighing and trudging up the steps. "Jesus Tony! You look horrible!", "gee thanks.", "aww..I didnt mean it like that. Come on, yoi've been down there all week! Let's get some food in you.", "okay..".  
  
    Steve carefully cut his food up, and started feeding him. He didnt eat. "Tony? You feeling okay? Do you need to-", "yeah..can you..", "got it baby..". He was pulled into Steves lap and his had his hair gently stroked. "Come on baby..you can do it..." "daddy...", "there you are baby...come on, lets grt you fed.", "okay..".  
  
    After dinner, Tony got the idea to explore his new surroundings. This was the first time he'd been little in there new home. He eventually decided the new livingroom was boring, and opted to color instead. He did that for a while, before Steve decided it was naptime.  
  
   Tony had initially fussed, but soon relaxed. He was read a story and tucked in, then kissed goodnight. Steve turned the mobile on, and switched on the nightlight, before flicking the main light off. "Night baby.", "nigh' da...".


	12. McDuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you accept McDuke? (Mcnamara x Duke)  
> (I know it isnt in your main ships but-)  
> If yes can you do where Duke regrets everything she did after the musical and tries to apologies but the first few tries Mac ignores her in the end its flufffff
> 
> If not then thats fine,  
> Maybe a Jamilton one where they found out they were soulmates and hate it at first but worked it out in the end
> 
> (I'm glad you made a sequel to the one shot book! Sorry if this request got too long)
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: MobyDuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulled an all-nighter to write.
> 
> Author is very big imsomniac.

   "Heather! Wait up!", the blond ignored her. "Heather! Wait!", "what?"she asked snappily. Duke laused to catch her breath. "I..I'm sorry!", "really? After all you've done? Spreading rumors about Veronica hading a threeway? Trying to replace my dead best friend? Trying to push me to commit suicide?", Duke seemed shocked. "I've had enough Heather! Just leave me alone!".  
  
    Duke was left slightly worried and heartbroke.  
  
    She tried again a few days later. Despite Veronica saying it was a bad idea, she tried cooking. And promptly set a fire to the boiling water while ahe watxhed amusedly. "Told you..", "shut up! I'm trying here! And she's coming over for studying.", "Heather. She wont forgive you for a long time. You really fucked up.", "you dont think I know that? I just want her to know how sorry I am!", "and how are you gping to do that?".  
  
    "So! She loves Italian food! So, I'm making a homemade veggie spaghetti with alfredo sauce! She's vegetarian and that's the closest thing I could find that didnt look inedible. Then, I'm going to take her tomthe park to look at the ducks! The ducklings are adorable, just like her! Then I'll take her to the playground, where we met when we were five! Then, I'm going to do a big, elaborate 'I'm Sorry!' With Christmas lights!", "I doubt you'll have to do all that.", "huh? Why is that?", "Hi Heather...".  
  
    Heather hadnt meant to eavesdrop. She really hadnt. But hearing how Duke was going to do all of that, just to get an apology...madd her heart swell. "I'll leave you two alone.".  
  
"So, the playground...remember when Kurt got stuck in the Oak tree and they had to call the fire department because he got too scared to get down?", "and when Ram put a spider in Veronicas hair and she beat him up.", "that was hilarious.". "Heather?", "yeah?", "I'm really fucking sorry. For everything.", "I..I forgive you...I really do.".  
  
                                              "Oh god my eyes!", "VERONICA!", "GET OUT! GET OUT!".

  
  
    That was a reninder to at least put a sock on the door.


	13. Sincerely Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autistic! Evan goes nonverbal after a panic attack and Jared and Connor comfort him?
> 
> Requested by: Petit Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I dont know much about ASD.
> 
> I just used what little knowledge I had with a autistic family membee I met once and a google search.

    "Evan honey...it's okay..", Evan was clawing at his ears, and wasnt speaking..a common occurance after a panic attack. His eyes were squeezed tightly and his cheeks were developing red welts, Connor moved him to the floor to keep him from hurting himself. He gently moved his hands away from his face, which made Evan start crying...he hated being touched, while Jared was on the phone with specialist, seeing how they could ease him into talking. "Evan..can you breath from me please?", Evan heaved and deeply breathed in and out.  
  
   "Good, Evan..keep doing that..", he hated seeing Evan like this. He hated how Evan couldnt be hugged without him cringing. He had to use special utinsils when eating, because the regular ones felt horriblr against his sensitive skin. He couldnt wear certain clothes, because the fabric felt grating against him skin. He loved Evan, and knew he loved affection..but he couldnt even show it. Because it hurt too much.  
  
   Evan finally got his breathing steady..but still wasnt talking. The specialist wasnt much help, saying Evan would talk eventually. Connor looked at the schedule, "ten-thirty am...TV Time. Hey Ev! Look what time it its!" Evan looked up at the clock and smiled brightly, pointing to the TV. "Yep. Let's go put on your DVD.".  
  
  Evan frowned when the movie ended, "sorry Evan. It's time for flashcards.", Evan hated flashcards with a burning hatred. It made him upset and frustrated when he couldnt pronounce certain words. And Jared hated seeing him like that. So he didnt challenge him, much to the annoyment of Connor. "Okay Ev..can you say this?", he held up a picture of a firetruck. "Say Firetruck.", he stared blankly at Connor, then frowned. "Ev..say firetruck.", "oh leave him alone Con. Let him take a nap.", "no. He needs to learn. He's smart, I know he can do it. Right Ev?", "Connor!". The two went back and forth, until a soft voice yelled.  
  
    "S..S..Sto..stop!", "Ev..", "stop fighting! Loud!", "Sorry Ev..we forgot about your ears...how ya' feeling?", Evan fiddled with his shirt. "G..g..g..good.", "dont hurt anywhere?", "n..n..no. B..b..better.", "good...come on angel..I bet you're tired..We can finish when you feel up to it.". Evan rarely broke from schedule, but on days like this..he had to. Naps made him feel much better and more productive. "O..o..okay.".  
  
    Evan rarely had days like this, but when he does...  
  
       Jared and Connor seem to love him a little more.


	14. Sincerely Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Connor comfort a dysphoric MTF! Evan during school
> 
> Requested by: Anon

   "Eva! Come on!", "I'm doing my makeup!", "you look fine! Come on already!". The girl frowned and sighed, trying to ignore the feeling of dread and anxiety pooling in hi- her stomach. She wasnt Evan anymore. She was Eva. A girl. Eva was a girl. "Ev? You coming?", "y...yeah! Just a second!".  
  
   "Hey Evan! You crossdressing or what?", "the strip clubs on the other side of town honey!", "and the circus isnt here yet!", "Halloweenn's over, take that mask off! Oh wait, it's just your ugly face.". Eva ran to the bathroom and collapsed in a stall to cry. "Eva? Are you okay?", "go away!", "no we arent babe. Come on...you look great baby girl.", Eva looked down. Zoe and Alana dragged her away for emergency shopping and insisted on wearing a padded bra. Not too big, but gave her a a sense femininity. The sweater suddenly felt tight and wrong against his body. Another rlund of tears and sovs escaped. Then the door opened.  
  
    A girl had walked in on someone crying, "uh..hello? Are you okay in there?", silence for a moment."I'm fine! Just..uh..are those two boya still outside?", "the incredibly worried looking ones? Yes...are they your friends?", "boyfriends..actually.", "oh". Eva heard the girl shuffled around then open the door, "hurry inside! Before someone sees!". "Eva...baby? Are you okay?", "no...not really.".  
  
    "If it makes you feel any better one of my closest friends is genderfluid. Currently going by Jeremy. And they were scared of coming out too. So we surrounded them, and walked through the school together. That isnt the only thing! They are also poly. And has three amazing boyfriends. Now, get out of this stall and own this place!". The two males could tell Eva was smiling, and they were two. "Thanks..", "Oh..I'm Christine...and oh my god, where in the great world of Shakesphere did you get that sweater? And how'd you get your makeup on point? And how didnt it run?! It looks perfect!", Eva smiled. Connor and Jared looked relieved. Eva had made one friend, and was anout to meet another group!  
  
"Thanks Christine...", "no problem!", he phone buzzed. And she went from happy to exasperated. "See you three later!", she called the number and sounded vaugely tired. "Oh my god what did Rich do now? He did what? When? Where!? Oh for the love of-". She rounded a corner.  
  
   "She seems nice..", "come on Eva. Let's head to class.", the three headed off the their seperate classes and when Eva plopped down in her seat, a letter flew over her head, and onto the desk.  
  
_**"I know you'll do great Eva!**_  
_**-Christine "**_  
  
    Maybe coming out wasnt going to be so bad afterall.


	15. Sincerely Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Evan and Caregivers! Jared and Connor go to the orchard to have a picnic, and Evan makes everyone flowercrowns and climbs a tree!
> 
> Requested by: Celia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand Done! Finished this request in a few hours!
> 
>  
> 
> PRODUCTIVITY!

   "Evan honey! Dont go too far!", "okay papa!", Evan wandered off towards a tree while Jared and Connor set up the picnic, "you were right Connor...this place is beautiful..", "not as beautiful as you..", "aww...", Connor and Jared kissed. Before a thought struck Connor. "Jare? Where's Evan?", "Ev?!", "Evan!", a tiny voice giggled slighly, and they both looked up. Evan was in a tree.  
  
   "Evan! Climb down! Now!", "I bad?", "No sweetie! You'll get hurt!", "okay...", Evan pouted aboit having to stop climbing the tree. He wasnt even that high up! He was silently pouting, until a field of wild flowers. "Daddy! Papa! Look! Pretty!", "yes baby, the flowers are very pretty.", "I play?", "after you eat.", Evan resorted back go pouting.  
  
   "Okay Evan, go you need to go potty before you go play?", "no! Wanna play now!", "okay..be careful. And if you you see any animals?", "no touch!, "good boy! Now go on, we'll be there in a minute.".  
  
   In the ten minutes it took them to clean up, Evan had almost finished making flower crowns. "Daddy! Papa! Look!", "good job baby!", Evan beamed and ploppped on on each boys head. "Aww! Thank you Evan!", "so pretty!". They were a little sloppy, but the gesture was purr and loving.   
  
   Evan wore himself out with all the running around, and fell asleep on the drove home. "Jesus, he's going to be the death of me.", Jared gave him a sympathetic smile, and kissed his cheek, "me and you both...but he's adorable...", "sure is..".  
  
   Evan smiled and sucked his thumb in his sleep, holding a teddybear in one arm, and a flower crown in the other hand.


	16. SportsBros + JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportsbros with Little JD please
> 
> Requested by: Vivie

   Kurt and Ram had been sleeping, when a choked cry came from the baby moniter. "Hmm...Kurt...it's your turn.", "just a minute..", a sob came from over the radio, making both men sigh. "You make the coffee. I'll get the kid..", he grunted and shuffled to the kitchen. "Coming buddy..".  
  
   He found JD sitting up in the crib, sniffling and sucking his pacifier. "Did someone have a bad dream?", JD just sniveled and made grabby hands to be picked up. "Okay baby...daddy's here..", JD latched on and sucked feverishly on the pacifier, laying his head on Kurt's bare chest. "There you go. Come on baby boy, I bet you're hungry.".  
  
    JD sucked happily on a bottle of orange juice while the two other men talked. "I dont know Ram...he's been having nightmares for over a week! Maybe even longer!", "I know....", "I'm just saying..just for a little while? Please?", "Kurt..", "I just love him so much...I hate to see him so scared.", "I know..I know..". "Please?", "okay..he can sleep in our bed.".  
  
    JD had a look of confusion on his face, "you get to sleep in our bed, buddy.", JD smiled and curled up between the two. His bottle leaned against Ram's chest, and held with one hand while the man read a book. Soon, soft snoring filled the silence.  
  
   And for once..  
  
   He didnt have a nightmare.


	17. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I am super awkward and don't know how to request*
> 
> FTM! Evan x Connor (If you don't want to write it, you don't have to. It would be greatly appreciated though.)
> 
> Requested by: OliverHasNoCompany 

   "Evan? You okay? You've been in there for a while now..", "fine! Totally fine! Nothing wrong here!", "Evan.", "can you..god this is so embarrassing..come in here..please?", "Getting freaky in the changing room? I doubt security would like that..", "Connor! This is serious!", "alright, alright.".  
  
   Connor had tried his best to not laugh, Evan had gotten stuck putting on his binder and was now twisted in a awkaward looking position.", "Connor! Stop laughing! This isnt funny!", "oh my god..you..you got stuck! How did this even happen!", "I was trying to take a sexy picture, okay! But I'm not!", "Evan..you are very sexy...just..not right now.", "GET ME OUT OF THIS OF I'M WITHHOLDING SEX!", "geeze Evan...no need to be so violent. Save it for later!", "Connor Anthony Murphy!", "okay, okay..hold still.".  
  
   Evan pouted the whole way home, still salty about getting stuck and Connor laughing. But..he had to crack a grin. It was kinda funny. "Evan, baby..I'm sorry...", "it's fine..still..you didnt have to laugh.". "You should've seen the looks on the other customers faces. I mean, the thumping and banging. Both teenagers coming out of a changing room...pretty disheveled? There minds were pointing to one solution...", realization dawned on him and his cheeks flared up. The others thought they were having sex in the changing room. He slid in his seat and tried not to die of embarrassment.  
  
 "Zoe is a bad influence on you.", Zoe had taught Evan a few tricks with his tounge. Evn kissed his cheek, "You love it.", "I love you.", "we get it! You're in love. Take it somewhere that isnt the couch.", "shut up Jared.", "at least I didnt get stuck in my binder at a clothes store.".  
  
   "Connor! You told him!", "I had to. He was wondering why the cashier was giving us dirty looks.", "could have lied.."Evan mumbled, "should have..now lets get back to what we were doing.", "homework? Because I'm withholding sex for two weeks.". Connor mock-glared and pouted, kissing his ear and nipping his neck. He seemed to be immune at the moment, "you're still your sleeping on the couch.".  
  
Dammit.


	18. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamilton fluff please. Go wild.
> 
> Requested by: witty

    "Alex? Have you seen my keys?", "front door on the hook! Have you seen my swestshirt?", "the green one?", "yeah!","dryer!", "thanks!". The two had gotten back from their honeymoon in Monticello, and were just ending the hazy days together.   
  
   Thomas now had to go back to work, while Alexander had volunteer work at the Library, and then a late shift at a hospital. He entertained the sick children and told them stories and played games. The two kissed each other on the cheek before heading off in different directions.   
  
A text came through Alex's phone,   
  
**_Love-Bug_** _: Hey Alex._  
  
_Me : Yes?_  
  
_**Love-Bug** : I'm on my way to pick up dinner._  
  
_**Love-Bug** : Need anything?_  
  
_Me : my sanity._  
  
_**Love-Bug** : sorry, you already lost it._  
  
_Me : haha. Very funny. _  
  
_**Love-Bug:** love you._  
  
_Me : love you too._  
  
     A hand pulled at his sweatshirt sleeve, a short kid with curly hair and freckles. He reminded Alex of Laurens. "Yes?", "who are you texting? Your boyfriend?", "husband.", "oh man! I owe Aaron ten bucks.", "you kids bet on whether I was married?", "uh huh!". Well wasnt this kid blunt. "I'd love to see him!", "you will soon.", "Mr. Alex? Is that poofy haired man your husband?", "Happy to say I am. And I love him very much.", "Thomas..", the two kissed. Making some of the younger kids gag, "aww hush munchkins. You'll do this one day.", "I'll do you tonight.", "Thomas!".  
  
   The two loved each other, and sure. They argued over dumb things, but in the end, the other was always forgiven...and they still loved each other.


	19. SportsBros+JD & Poly!Heathers+ Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly!Heathers and SportsBros having to deal with their babies Veronica (Poly!H) and JD (SB), slipping into headspace at an inconvenient time
> 
> Requested by: Clear

   Homecoming was coming up fast, and the Heathers were on a rampage, setting up flyers everywhere. As well as sending daily reminders on all social media. You couldbt escape all the decorations at all, and since JD was friends with Veronica, his caregivers got wrapped up in it to. " JD! Be careful!", JD was the smallest, and was in charge of tying streamers to the ceiling. So far, he'd done a great job, if not for the spike on his boot popping a balloon as he stepped back. He froze, and  everyone looked at him, waiting to see of he fell or not.  
  
   Sure enough, JD started bawling. Which made Veronica start crying, she hated seeing him so upset. The caregivers tried endlessly to calm their Little down. "This cannot be happening...this cannot be happening"Duke murmured, "Your Homecoming party is two days away! We have to finish decorating!", "Shut up Heather.. Hey there Ronnie..long day huh? I bet you're sleepy..", "uh huh..", "JD..it's okay..see? It was just a balloon...just let it all out..", the little sniffled and cried..the two littles were cuddled and rocked to calm them down.  
  
    Okay. They were offically screwed. It was the night before homecoming, and neither Veronica or JD had come out of littlespace. And everyone was getting panicked. JD seemed to be stuck, and too scared to come back out. "JD..come on..please..you have to be big right now...come on..", "da..". "It's hopeless...we arent getting anywhere...", "this is the worst time for you two to be little..", "Shut up Duke!".  
  
    It was the morning of Homecoming, and they still were not back. And the Heathers were nervous, everyone had been expecting great party! "Okay JD...you arent big yet, but you still need to help daddy and papa...arms up baby. Let's get you dressed.", "okay daddy.". This JD was compliant and sweet, but a bit of a crybaby.  "Daddy cold!", "sorry baby...", JD was dressed in a suit and tie, and had dress shoes on his feet. "Yucky..", "just for a little while baby. When we get home you can change.", "okay daddy...".  
  
    Okay..so far so good. They had to make a few cutbacks, no alcohol and no access to the second floor, but it was going great. Littles were kept in a fenced off play area upstairs, taking naps or playing quietly. Martha had offered to keep an eye on them, which Ram had to give her some credit for. "Uuh..Ram? Kurt? JD's big and wants to know if he's allowed to come down.".

Finally.

You know, some Littles can slip inconviently..but all in all..

JD flashed the group a smile before heading to the kitchen.

It was always worth it.


	20. IronSpider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little!Peter with papa!Tony please!!! maybe Peter and Tony are cooking down after a really tough mission and Peter goes into headspace? Love your fics!! ♥️
> 
> Requested by: crayon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldnt come up with a better one.

   The two had come into the tower exhausted, and Peter slightly grumpy. They had been up all night fighting a robot, and it had really drained them. Peter always was grumpy when he was tired, and all he really wanted to do was nap. "Okay Pete. Is it a bath or a shower tonight?", little or big ismwhat he meant. "Dunno. I'll think about it.", "okay, try to relax. I'll whip up a snack.", he nodded and proceeded to flip through the channels. Nothing really caught his eye, except Saturday morning cartoons.   
  
   "Hey Pete? Do you want potato chip with your-", he paused to see Peter staring the TV down and sucking hia thumb absentmimdedly. "Hey Pete?", the toddler looked up and smiled "daddy!", "that's right muchkin. Guess it's a bath after your snack.", "yay! Bubbles!", "yes Petey. We have bubbles. Now lets go get something in that belly.".  
  
   Peter was compliant at bathtime, playing with his ducks and boats, making little noises for them while Tony washed his body and hair. Only fussing when he was rinsed. "There is my sweet baby. Let's get you changed. Auntie May isnt here to tell us we cant spend all day in pajamas. "Yay! Jammies!". Peter wore a pair of Iron Man pajamas, opting to go barefoot.  "There we go. Let's go watch cartoons.".  
  
   Soon enough, Peter had fallen asleep against his arc reactor. It made him smile and push Peter's hair out of his face. "Love you baby.", "love daddy...".


	21. SpicyBis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!! How about Spicy Bi's with Jeremy having Rich stay at his house upon finding out about Rich's home life?
> 
> Requested by: Afluffydragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This waa oddly depressing. Can anyone tell I love Rich?

"Hey Jeremy..thanks. For everything.".  
  
_Jeremy had been taking a midnight drive, when he came across what he thought was an abandoned house. The yard was overgrown, and was littered with trash and broken bottles. In the front yard was a old looking oak tree with a decrepid treehouse. And he was pretty sure that someone was crying in there. Curiousity killed the cat..but god dammit he had a heart and he had to see what was happening. So he parked the car and stepped out. He passed the battered mailbox and made out the faded letters of a name._  
  
_**GORANSKI**._  
  
_He climbed up, one of the rods crumbled in his hand, and obviously startled whoever was in there...based off the hitched breath and small whimpers. He poked his head through the doorway, and dropped his jaw at the sight. Rich was curled up intoma small ball, and had his hands over his head. It reminded Jeremy of a scared, caged animal. It reminded him of how Michael acted during a panic attack. He had to be careful._  
  
_"Rich..I'm going to touch you now..is that okay?", the boy shook his head and whimpered. He quietlt sat beside him, and up close..he noticed them._  
  
_Anyone would have mistaken them for SQUIP scars, but Jeremy knew better. The SQUIP left thin red lines that was all over the body. These..were welts and burns. Scratches and bruises..left by big hands. Rich had small ones, calloused, but soft. These were rough. "Rich..look at me..", he refused to. "Rich...I cant help unless you look at me..". Rich seemed to freeze, but slowly liftes his head. Knots on the sides, bumps and bruising..but the thing that caught his attention the most..._  
  
_Was a swollen black eye._  
  
_"Rich...Look..it's going to be okay...I swear...do you think you're okay enough to climb down?", a nod. "Okay...easy now.."_  
  
_He let Rich into the passenger seat, and shut the door gently. Rich seemed to be in shock, or a daze. Jeremy felt anger rising into his chest, but took a deep breath and settled into the drivers seat. He was almost home, when he heard a growl. Specifically, Rich's stomach..who flinched at the audden noise. Jeemy took notice of how, despite muscular, small he was. He'd seen Rich go through three full trays of school food and still be hungry. He always assumed it was from constantly exercising...but he was wrong. Rich was starving._  
  
_"Dont worry man. I have some stuff at the house you can eat. Michaels moms always drop off dishes of food. You can never go hungry in our houses.", Rich made a strangled noise. Jeremy smiled through the worry and patted his shoulder._  
  
_They walked in the house, Jeremy's dad asleep on the couch, once again, pantless. Rich cracked a smile and was led to the homey kitchen, Jeremy pulling out a few dishes of mouth-watering casseroles and soups. Jeremy took the dishes, and made his way to the nack of the house. Rich seemd to take notice of all the baby pictures, Michael in a few. Mostly just chubby baby Jeremy staring at the camera in wonder. He found himself smiling._  
  
_"Sorry, but this is all I have that might fit you.", he was handed flannel pajamas and a pair of boxers. "Bathroom is right down the hall. Holler if you need anything.", Rich nodded and made his way to the bathroom. He saw the usual stuff, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush. Zit cream. He got changed, cringing at the scars and bruises._  
  
_His fault. Should've moved quicker. Should have been faster. His breathing hitched and pulled the snug pajamas over his head. One. Two three...one two three..he took a deep breath and walked out. Jeremy was already dishing out food. His stomach clenched and growled at the sight and aroma. He felt ashamed of that. But Jeremy just smiled and gestured for him to dig in._  
  
_He ate until he physically couldnt eat anymore._  
  
 _Jeremy made room on his bed and offered to sleep on the floor. And for the first time since Jeremy found him..he spoke._  
  
_"N..no..ith okay..i theel better thleeping with thomeone...", Jeremy smiled again and went to the closet, dug around for a moment, and came back with an old stuffed bunny. "Here. This helps me sleep sometimes." Rich cradled it in one hand and smiled, falling back on the bed._  
  
_The two were huddled close, and their breathing matched._  
  
      "Hey Jeremy..thanks. For everything.", "no..problem..you gotta place to stay here...".  
  
For the first time in years...Rich Goranski slept soundly and felt _safe._


	22. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! Boardwalk boys monster au?
> 
> Requested by: Aboianabstractshape

   Jeremy sighed, another day, another gloomy empty feeling. "Jeremy! Wait up!", the werewolf ran after him, tounge out like a domesticated dog. He acted like puppy too, especially with the eyes. Jake skidded to a halt, and phased with through him, mkaing Jeremy shudder. It was a weird feeling, having sometning pass through your body. "Hey Jake..." his voice was light and airy and seemed to echo. "Sorry man! Just excited. Football tryouts are today, and I want to see if my boo-friends wanted to come watch..", "was that a joke?". Jake beamed, "yep. Come on. The gang is waiting for us.".  
  
   They passed other monsters on their way, demons, gorgons, ghosts, werewolves, mummies, shapeshifters, vampires, zombies, too many to count. "Hey guys and ghouls!", "J..aaake.. s..tooop.."Michael groaned, "Michael, where's your hand?", Michael looked down and sighed. Brooke shook her head, and went back to copying notes on the insides of her bandages. "Hey Jake...looking fine!"Dustin Kropp complimented, "knock it off Chloe.". "Aww. Boo. You are never any fun. Jenna? How are you outside? Get in the school hurry!", "dont worry Chlo. I'm wearing SPF2000. No sunrays are going to get me. Now excuse me, I see my breakfast..."she grinned, eyeing a freshman Werewolf, "Jenna, no. Here. An apple. Drink the red.".  
  
    The group madr their way to the swimming pools, where groups of water creature mingled. "Hey guyth!" Rich called out, flicking his tail in greeting. "Hey, brought you your water pack from home.", "thankth, thith pool ith making me theel clathrothobic.", "hey guys!", "hey Christine.". The group made their way to their classes.   
  
   After a boring day of lessons, Jeremy was smiling slightly. Which was a rare occurence for him. He loved his friends, as crazy as they may act...especially his boyfriends.  
  
   Rich nuzzled Michael's hoodie..and Jeremy himself was wrapped up in Jake's letterman. They all were cuddled together, watching Jake run down the 'opposing' players, get distracted by a squirrel, and proceed to continue playing the game. They cheered for him, which seemed to just egg him on.  
  
Jeremy felt his usually cold and opaque skin warm up with a blush. He loved them all..as wild as they were.


	23. Sportsbros + JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SportsBros w/ Little!JD. Their average day from when they go to school to when they go to bed.
> 
> Requested by: Anon

Today is just like any normal day. 

Kurt and Ram are awoken by their little, JD by the boy jumping onto their bed happily to wake them up. "Wake up! Wake up!" he would shout, causing his caregivers to get up. Kurt would make breakfast for the three, usually pancakes and bacon, while singing Britney Spears with Ram. 

Don't judge, she's an icon. 

After breakfast, Ram would get JD to brush his teeth and put on clean clothes, while also struggling to stay awake, high school really gets you bad when you gotta wake up so early.  
Kurt would drive Jason to day care, since he wasn't able to come to school sadly. Then Kurt and Ram would have to suffer through school. The two only had seventh period together, so it was inbetween classes and Lunch when they hang out.  
Before they met JD, the two went to football practice, but Veronica told them they had to choose, a little, or sports. 

It was a hard decision.

After school, Ram and Kurt head to JD's daycare to pick him up. His behavior varied from being very good to being pretty.. bad. Today, Jason was really good, so he didn't need any sort of punishment. 

When the three got home, JD raced to his room to play while Kurt and Ram had some quiet time on the couch. Once or twice, JD would come down to get something to drink and not to long later, Ram cooked dinner, tonight's special was spaghetti and meatballs, JD's request. 

Then after diner, the caregivers and little sat on the sofa and watched a Disney movie or two before JD's bedtime.  
The two usually fought JD to bed when he had a bad day, so they favored every good day JD haves.  
JD got ready for bed, and Kurt read him a bedtime story before Ram tucked JD in. Then, Kurt and Ram stay up for a while studying for exams before passing out at two AM.

 

And the cycle continues.


	24. Slushies n Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear with the name.
> 
> Kurt/JD

  Kurt had just been taking a late night drive, trying to relax. He was about to turn around, when his headloghts caught something. Or rather..someone. It was the school wierdo...JJ? No..JD? "Hey Gayson Dweeb! Where you going.", the other boy looked behind him, and made a face. "No where that's any of your business.", he kept rolling beaide him. Wny was he out this late by himself? Especially on a freezing night like this. That's when he noticed the slight limp in his left leg, and the black and blue brusing on his right eye, he had gotten into a fight.   
  
   "Do you need a ride?", "no.", "just get in the car. It's freezing.", "it is? Havent noticed..", an obvious lie. His lips were turning blue and his cheeks a shade of pink. He must of been out here for while, why was he lying? "JD? Are you sure you're okay?", he shot Kurt a look and sped up his walking. Making the limp more prominent, and making Kurt speed up. "Lets call a truce? I'll give you a ride if you dont tell anyone.", JD looked confused but then went neutral and sighed, "I guess I have to.".  
  
   Kurt turned the heat up when he knew JD wasnt looking. Kurt finally finally notice sometning in the light of the car. JD had brusing and cuts littering his hands. Defensive wounds, not fighting wounds like he first thought. He didnt get into a fight. He got beat up. A warning bell went off in his head, and he itched to tell someone...maybe Veronica knew?  
  
   "Where you going?", "nowhere. Maybe a motel..", "why?", "it's...personal.", Kurt nodded in understanding. "You can stay at my house. Me and Ram were suppose to hang out, but he had to do late shift.". JD frowned, "why are you being so..nice?", "I'm a decent guy. Besides, if youndied out here, I'd feel guilty.", "why?", "you're the only one, besides Ram, that isnt a complete pain in my ass.", "no thanks. I'mmmore comfortable staying at a motel...", "nope. You're staying the night at my place.". JD didnt get a say. Soon they pull into a large house, and turned the car off. "Dad's outta town.", "mom?", "dead.", "oh. Mine too.", at least that's something they had in common. Asshole dads and no mom.  
  
   Kurt led him to a guest bedroom, and told him there was a bathroom across the hall. JD just stood there, as if waiting for Kurt to start pouncing like a lion.  
  
  
    Real talk time."JD. I know abuse when I see it.", "wha-", "dont even bother denying it. Ram goes through the same shit. I know it when I see it. Your dad?", JD went quiet and looked down,  shuffling in his seat. "You cant tell Veronica..", "why? She's your girlfriend-", "no.. she isnt. We fucked once, and I..didnt like it? I'm..gay...", he said that last part quietly. "Okay? So? I'm pansexual and Ram's bisexual.", JD looked startled. "Oh..then why-", "Did we how your boyfriend say when you said you were moving to Sherwood? God it's embarrassing...", "really? Do tell.", "I kinda had a crush on you...I backed off once you got together with Veronica.", "oh..oh! Geez man, I didnt know....", "I know..besides, Ram has gaydar.".   
  
The two started laughing.  
  
Kurt would do anything to hear that laugh again.


	25. Bicycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about rich constently picks jeremy up and throws him over his shoulder and jer just-  
> he screeches
> 
> Requested by: snoobloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This,,, is so short sorry-

Rich loves picking Jeremy up, it makes him feel powerful. And as much as Jeremy loves it too, it gets a little out of hand. 

Today, while the two were at school, Jeremy was walking to his second period. Normal right?

Jeremy was minding his own business, humming some Lady Gaga because she is a gay icon, he heard someone scream, "HEY JEREMY!" before being picked up out of nowhere. Jeremy is easily startled, so he did this loud screech, making everyone in the hallway stare at the. 

Rich was laughing his ass off while Jeremy silently apologized and everyone went back to walking. 

Jeremy banned being picked up for a while.


	26. SportsBros + JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SportsBros w/ Little!JD. Their average day from when they go to school to when they go to bed.
> 
> Requested by: Anon

   The mornings are usually quiet and peaceful, JD usually wakes with trouble, and lets his caregivers dress himmand comb his hair. He was usually dressed in overalls with a dark-blue long sleeved T-shirt, and blue and green stripped sneakers. He was fed a big breakfast, and a sippycup of milk, and he was ready to go.  
  
   School hours were the worst.  
  
    Usually when they got to school, he played with other littles, usually Veronica. Once the bell rang, they carried him off to the schools daycare. JD hated this part, and they wished he could come with them. He cried and sniffled and begged to go with the two, who had gently kissed his cheeks and each gave him a hug. "Sorry buddy...you gotta stay here for a little while..", "we'll be right back..we promise. You know how to reach us right?", "uh huh...", "bye bye baby...", "bye buddy...see you a on a bit. Be good, okay?".  
  
    Afternoons were the best.  
  
    Kurt and Ram would listen as he babbled about his day, what picture he colored, taking his nap with no crying or fussing, and told them how he made it to the bathroom on time, and got his clothes off with no help. "Such a big boy, right Kurt?", "yep! And big boys get rewards!", JD perked up. Everytime he did something good, like cleaning up his toys and taking his nap without fuss, he got moved up a spot on Rewards Chart. He smiled and bounced excitedly.   
  
    When they got home, Kurt went to get set up for homework, and Ram went to get the rewards chart. "Lets see JD. You took your nap. You went to the potty all by yourself. And didnt throw a tantrum. That's three spaces! Which means..", "Prize!". Everyday, if he didnt have a complete meltdown. Today was good day for him, and he didnt get a note stapled to his shirt for misbehavior. "Okay JD. We'll go to the store later okay? You can pick out anything you want.". JD smiled and was ushed off to go play in his room.  
  
    True to their word, JD was taken to the store after they finished homework. JD wandered around, and eyed everything with child-like concentration. After a few moments, he came back with a stuffed animal, nuzzling it lovingly. "Mine?", the two nodded and went to checkout.   
  
    Nighttimes, were peaceful. JD was given a bath, and brushed his teeth. He was dressed in superhero pajamas, and tucked into bed. Kurt read him a couple of stories, and Ram would hum a lullaby. Once he was asleep, he was kissed goodnight, and they turned off the lights. Letting the aoft glow of the nightlight and the piles of stuffed animals to guard him while he slept.  
  
  
For them, it was a great day. For JD, it was the best. For anyone else, they'd go crazy by afternoon.   
  
But..it was a good day for all.


	27. Boyf Reinds+ Squip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof what abt little! human squip with caregiver squip squad.
> 
> The squip is constantly fussy, and Michael and Jake are way over protective of them/him(?)
> 
> (i just love aus that can make everything happy)
> 
> OR
> 
> Human!squip where Jeremy findS it on his doorstep as a toddler and its essentially
> 
> The squip: This is a minor set back, I'm sure we can figure out how this occured and how to fix it. Then youre going to have to -
> 
> Jeremy not listening to a single word:...mICHAEL WE'RE PARENTS!
> 
> Michael sheerly excited because a free child has been put on Jeremys doorstep: HELL YEAH
> 
> The choice is yours!
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck this took forever.

"Jeremy! Can you go get the paper?", "on it!", Jeremy opened the door and screamed. "Is the raccoon back?", "Michael...come here..", Michael walked to the front door..where a kid stood? "Sorry kid. We dont want any-", "hello Michael.", did he know this kid? "It's me...SQUIP...", Michael dropped hisnxup of coffee. He could see it now. He looked like a toddler version of Keanu Reeves. Only with electric blue eyes."Okay...nobody panic..we can fix this...", "well arent you adorable?". Okay Jeremy wasnt any help. He turned to Michael, who just stared...then smiled brightly and swooped him up. "Aww..who's adorable? You are! Look Jere! He has little feet.", the two gushed over him. Great...he became a child to them.  
  
The two let him inside, and Michael cleaned up the broken glass. He went to help, but cut his hand on a large piece. He couldnt help but cry! Stupid child emotions! Jeremy was quick to clean him up, and gently soothed him. SQUIP clicked his tounge, sniffing. He needed something to suck on..stupid toddler body! "Oh baby..it's okay..I'm right here...there we go..all done..you are such a big boy.", he blinked at the praise, but pushed down the warm feeling. It wasnt going to last. He'd find a cure somehow.  
  
"First things first, we need to get you some clothes. As cute as your little suit is, it doesnt seem natural.". Seems like Jeremy and Michael learned a few things since he visited last. "No running off..we dont want to lose you Eric.", they called him that because SQUIP seemed like a wierd name to call someone. And if the others found out who he was, they'd kill him..he was lucky these two were so nice. Michael lifted him up so he could see the clothes piles, "let Jere pick some stuff out first.", Jeremy picked up a pink fluffy dress. "Jeremiah Heere! That's so mean! Dont tease him like that!", Michael stuck up for him. "Geez...take a joke Micha..", the two kissed softly. No. No! Jeremy was with Christine!   
  
By the end of the shoppong spree, Michael decided it was his nap time. He wasnt even tired! He was a supercomputer! "All kids need to sleep Squip. You arent a computer anymore. You are a human child. Human children need their sleep. How about a story?", he denied the question and closed his eyes.   
  
They went to Walmart the next day for supplies, letting him walk around dressed in a pair of stretchy pants and a Superman shirt. "Stay close Eric.", "okay..", they turned their backs to look at sales prices and he looked around. A flash of a light caught his attention. He had followed it all around the store, and jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. "Hi there kiddo. Where's you mommy and daddy?", Squip looked around..he couldnt see Michael or Jeremy anywhere. "No need to cry. I'll take you to them!", despite his instincts saying not to...he followed him...he said he knew Michael and Jeremy!   
  
He was led to the store, unaware that Michael and Jeremy had noticed him missing and went to the front desk. "Can Eric Mell come to the front desk please?", the man sped up and pulled harder. It hurt.."where are we going?", "to see your daddy and mommy.", "but..it's that way!", "shut up you brat. It'll make this alot easier.", "no! Stop!", he had to get someones attention. So he did the only tning he could think of.

Wail.

He screamed and kicked, crying out for Jeremy. But no one seemed to notice, time for the big guns. "DADDY! DADDY!", Jeremy seemed to notice that. He motioned a few people to follow, yelling for him to stop. The man dropped him onto the floor, and booked it. "Eric..it's okay...it's okay..Shh...sh...", Jerrmy held him tightly. He felt safe and warm in his arms. He broke down crying, security chased the man down and Michael and Jeremy comforted him. "Thank god you're safe...my poor baby...shh...", "I..I..sorry..Daddy!", Jeremy tensed, but relaxed again. Holding him tighter. "Shh...baby...it's okay...just let it all out.". He blubbered for another few moments, and let Jeremy carry him to the car...  
  
Maybe it wouldnt be so bad? "Hey buddy...got you a present..", Michael produced a pacifier and pushed it past his lips. He sucked and felt instantly placated. "There we go..why dont you take a nap baby...". Eric obliged. He felt exhausted after the ordeal. Slowly, the hum of the engine lulled him to sleep.


	28. SportsBros + JD & Poly!Heathers + Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly!Heathers and SportsBros meeting Little!Veronica and Little!JD   
> (Veronica being the older one out of the two but only by a bit)
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

    "I dunno Heather...I'm not that really good with kids..", "Kurt, you love kids. I read that littles and children can strengthen relationships.", McNamara explained, "Ms. Heather? Ms. Heather? Ms. Heather? Mr. Kelly? Mr. Sweeny?", "yes ma'am?", the woman nodded and motioned the group to follow. "We have the Littles seperated by age groups, any specificage range?", the Heathers chatted quietly, until McNamara tapped them both on the shoulder. She pointed to a girl in blue sundress and pigtails, chasing a boy around. "Can we interact with her?", "yes! Of course. I'll be right back boys, feel free to interact with any of the littles.".  
  
    The two walked around for a few minutes, eyeing the littles warily. Kurt was just about to give up, when a particular Little caught his eye. He was dressed in overalls and a green shirt, sucking on a pacifier and scribbling on a sheet of paper. "Ram..look...", "what- oh god..he's adorable...". The two walked over, and the boy looked up, and shyly smiled. "Hey there..what's your name?", the boy didnt answer. He just blinked and giggled, "oh. I see you boys have met JD.", "can he talk?", "oh yes. He's quite the chatterbox. He just gets shy. Seems he's taken a liking to you.", JD smiled and looked away shyly. "I'll leave you three alone to interact.".  
  
     The three colored pictures of dinosaurs, JD making soft cooing noises and proudly showing them mis-shapened dinosaurs. When they got up to leave, they already knew what was decided. They loved him. "Hey JD...how'd you like to come home with us?", the little practically had stars in his eyes. "I see you made a decision."the woman smiled, "Jessica! Could you go get JD's things? He's leaving in a few hours.".   
  
     Soon, they met back up with the Heathers. Who had the girl with them, "oh god, he's adorable!", JD hid behind Kurt and Ram's backs. "Lets get you home, bet you're sleepy..huh?", JD nodded, holding his arms up. JD was strapped into the carseat, and was given his pacifier, "why dont you take a nap baby?". The drive was quiet, only filled with soft snores from JD.  
  
He was a perfect angel.  
  
Their perfect angel.


	29. NO CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join my amino!

Join my amino! You can see my art posts and chat with me about the book!

 

[OppressedArtist Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/60pwe7)


	30. ReadingStar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe Murphy x fem!reader? Where the reader isn’t in the best place mentally right now and Zoe helps her? If you don’t want to do the fem!reader that’s cool too
> 
> Requested by: godZilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...if it has reading in the title it is an X reader

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._  
  
_How could you have been so stupid? How could you have done that?_  
  
_You just kissed your longtime crush of twelve years._  
  
_**Zoe Murphy.**_  
  
    _It just happened! You two were sitting there, you consoling her after Evan had forcefully kissed her, after he brother had died. You had gotten an S.O.S text from her, and rushed over. One minute you were comforting her, the next, you two were kissing on her bed! So, you did the only logical thing you could think of._  
  
_**Run**._  
  
   You ran despite Zoe calling after you, you ran ignoring Cynthia's questions, and barreled past Larry, who was getting home from work. Mumbling out an apology.  
  
    Now you were walking home, on a cold, wet, December evening. When you got home your *insert parent(s) or guardian(s) here* werent home. As usual. You sigh and heat up *favorite sad times meal* and went up to your room.  
  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
  
How stupid are you? Kissing Zoe like that? You're lucky she is even your friend...wait, probably not even that...  
  
God, were you stupid...  
  
A loud knocking on the front door pulled you out of the dark thoughts. "Y/N? I know you're home! ", Zoe?  
  
    You answer the door, and Zoe's face went from confused, to extemely worried.  "Y/N..listen. I'm not mad. Just..confused?", "I like you alot...like, a lot! And it was stupid of me to-", she cut off the rambling with her hand over your mouth. "Shhhh..Y/N. I like you. And I liked that kiss. That's why I didnt push away. You arent like Evan. You didnt lie to my entire family about my dead brother.", "mhh! mh..ph!?", "oh sorry.", she moved her hand away. "Why? Why pick me? I thought you were..", "and I thought the same about you..I'm bisexual.", "I'm *insert sexuality that includes liking females because the author does not want to assume!*..", the two of you paused for a moment and then burst out laughing. Neither of you were 100% straight!  
  
"I like you and I liked that kiss...", "I like that kiss too..and I like you too.".


	31. Sincerely Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely Three.  
> Evan finds a drunk Connor and Jared. He is disappointed in them.
> 
> Requested by: OliverHasNoCompany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know where the joke about the duplex, good iob!

Evan walked into his duplex to see Connor and Jared chilling on the couch. "Hey guys, sorry I'm home late! Work ran..late..are you two drinking?", Jared snorted and grinned brightly, "yesh! But we only had...eleventy!", "you two know there isnt any alcohol allowed in my house!", "duplex.", "what?", "duplex. You lives in as duplex. It's a house that poor people live in. Issa Duplex!".  
  
Evan frowned, "you know what? I'll deal with this later.", "nooooo. Evan..cuddle with usss..", "Jared. No. Cuddles lead to kissing. And that leads to certain activites.", Connor started laughing. "Activitesss? Evaaan cants saaay ssseeeex."he slurred, "yes I can!", "thens..do it. Then me. Then Connor. Perferablys naaakeds.", "Jared no. S..s..SEX!", "Oooh Ev says sex..pwease just one kissy?", "no Jared.", "juuuus' one?", "fine."  
  
"Fuck.". Evan had been pulled down with Jared and Connor. Dont get him wrong, he loves cuddling. But drunk Jared and Connor were overly affectionate and clingy. He couldnt stay mad at them. He loved them too much.  
  
The next morning, he found the two in the bathroom. "Evan...", "aw..poor babies. Hungover?", "shuuut up..", "you both had..what? Eleventy beers?", Jared groaned and retched into the toilet. "Come to bed when you feel like you arent going to puke everywhere.". Connor was still sleeping, and when Evan lay down, he curled up beside him. Jared joined the soon, snuggling up on either side.   
  
There was an upside to Hangover Day. Peace and quiet.  
  
  
And cuddles.


	32. DigitalCardigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww this is so cute! Could you do Daddy!SQUIP and little!Jeremy please?
> 
> Requested by: Ravenclawqueen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing as much as I can before soul sucking depression takes over!
> 
> Uhh..couldnt think of a better ship name!

   "Jere! Smile!", Jeremy's caregiver seemed adamant on catching every movement Jeremy made on camera, the baby just cooed and smiled at it, "so smart! This smart baby gets a treat. Who wants cookie?", "coo!", "yes, a cookie!".  
  
   "Daddy! Daddy!", a crash came from the kitchen. Will came back holding a cellphone camera, Jeremy was trying to balance on two shaky legs, and slowly took a step forward. "Just a couple more Jere-bear! You're doing great!", the little fell onto the floor and giggled. "Such big boy! You did so good!".  
  
    Will woke up to a figure by his bed, yawning softly. "Jere? What are you doing up?", "wan' seep wit' you....", "Jere..", "p' ease? Daddy..", "okay..just for tonight.", Jeremy smiled and crawled into the bed, snuggling up to his daddy with his Batman pajamas and teddybear.  
  
   He was so sweet and so perfect in Williams eyes, Jeremy rarely acted up. He only got cranky if he was sick or missed his nap. Which barely ever happened.  
  
   Jeremy was his sweet little teddybear, who loved cuddling and kisses.


	33. Poly!Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly!Heather and Veronica
> 
> Where Duke comes out as trans (MTF) and Duke thought they would dump her right after she said it but was met by cuddles and saying how they support her!
> 
> Requested by: MobyDuke 

  "Heather? Heather? Veronica?", "yeah Henry?", "what would you say if I told you..I wanted to be a Heather?", "you are! You're the only male Heather!", "no.."Duke took a deep breath.  
  
   "IwannabeaactualHeather!IdontwanttobeHenry!Pleasedontbreakupwithme!Iloveyouallsomuch-", Veronica put on finger on his her lips to shush her him. "Hen- Heather. We love you! Why would you think we'd break up with you!? You know we love you so much.", "you..arent dumping me?", "of course not! We love you..who wants cuddles in the Hangout?".  
  
    The four layed their bags down on the cushions, pushing a movie into the DVD player. No faculty dared infiltrate the Heathers den. Last time someone went in, the Chemistry teacher came out tramautized. So they knew no one would come in. "Here..let's get you changed. Veronica, outfit. Heather, hairbrush. I am on makeup.".   
  
   They surrounded the new Heather, and brushed, and tugged, while makeup was smeared onnher face. "Whoa, I look...good! Better than good.", "you look fan-fucking-tastic."Chandler replied, flopping down. The other girls followed suit.   
  
   "God. I love you girls.", "and we love you too.".


	34. SpicyBis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see the Rich likes picking up Jeremy and I raise you Jeremy decides to table the tables and either
> 
> Pick up Rich himself
> 
> Have someone else without noodle arms pick up and carry Rich for him
> 
> Requested by: Biboysinmyship

    The two had been in a steamy makeout sesaion, shirts off and hands roaming. He straddled Rich's lap and he was pinned against the wall. Jeremy tugged Rich's hair, making the shorter one groan. _**God**_ he loved it when Jeremy was _domiant._ "Jeremy..", Rich's moans turned into a gasp of surprise as Jeremy lifted him up and pinned him against the wall.

   "Jeremy!", it was more of a gasp-moan. "What's wrong baby boy? Dont like being picked up?", stupid smirk. "How about we take this to the bedroom?"Rich whispered, "keep quiet. Dad's home and he doesnt like it when people are over late.". Jeremy, was surprisingly strong. He carried Rich as the way to the bedroom.

  
   A few days later, Rich was still... _healing.._ when a figure pressed him from behind and swung him around, "JAKE! PUT ME DOWN!", "sorry man! Jeremy promised ten bucks if I did this randomly all day.", "Jeremiah Heere!", "what's wrong Rich? Dont like it?", "no I dont...please! Put me down...", "alright..that's enough."Jeremy smiled.

   "Swear to never surprise me like that?", Rich rubbed his face into Jeremy's cardigan. "I swear..", "It isnt that I dont like it...It's just..anxiety and all that...ipmakes it hard for me to handle surprises...", "sorry...make it up to you later?", "maybe when you arent walking with a limp..".  
  
  _**"JEREMIAH HEERE!".**_


	35. SportsBros+JD & Poly!Heathers+ Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly!Heathers and SportsBros. What happens when it's revealed to the school that the most popular students are taking care of unpopular students (Veronica and JD) as babies.  
> This universe being little is not really known and not really accepted.
> 
> Requested by: Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is pulling an all nighter?
> 
>  
> 
> This gal.
> 
> Enjoy this, it is 6 am.

    The moment that the Heathers, Veronica, Kurt, Ram and JD walked through the doors of the school, it was instant bombardment. "I see your hanging with suicidal faggot, eh,  Kurt?", "dont talk about him like that!", "Ram!", "oh, so Daddy is getting defensive. Take your kink back to Remington!", the crowds 'ooh'ed at that. A few didnt seem to care too much, a couple nerdy guys, Martha, and a few random students. Color was draining from JD's face fast, "come on JD. Let's go get you something to eat.", "you too Ronnie..".   
  
   Ageplay was not a common or accepted thing in their world. Often confused with the "daddy kink" or "sexual ageplay". Neither one of theirs was sexual at all! They were babies for pete's sake! That is practically child moleststion! They had to explain that to the faculty, staff and principal. None of which seemed convinced. All they did now was sit in a huddle, no one seeming to know that JD had slipped away from the usual keen eye of Kurt and Ram.   
  
   JD had wandered for what seemed like forever, even if it was only a few minutes. He didnt know why he had wondered away, he just got bored? He had been thinking about what all kids think about, 'maybe if I do puppy eyes daddy and papa would let me stay up- OW!' He had bumped right into someone, a nerdy looking guy.

"Hey! Watch -oh! Sorry little fella' didnt see you.", JD froze...this boy was big.."Hey? Where's your daddies? JD's eyes started welling up, he was lost! "I..I dunno..", a firm hand held his and carefully led him past the Cafeteria, where the group had just noticed JD's absence. "Guys..dont panic. We can go over the intercom!"McNamara reasoned.  
  
   The principal didnt let up until Chandler "reasoned" with him, and let them use it, by reason of blackmail. "Jason Dean. Pleass come to the cafeteria. Find a grown up and they will help you. If not, so help me-", "Ram. Stop.". They nerdy guy smiled at JD, "hey buddy. Seems your daddies are in the cafeteria. Let's go find them. I bet you're such a big boy, you can find it!", JD puffed his chest out proudly and was unaware that the guy was leading him to the Cafeteria.  
  
   "There he is!", "JD! Oh god, I was so worried! We told you to tell us before you go walking off! Are you okay?", the boy nodded and buried his face in Kurt's jacket. The jocks seemed to recgonize him, "well..thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to us...if something had happened..", "you would have been devestated?", "yeah..how do you?", the guy flashed an ABDL Card, "I would feel the same way without my little Jeremy.", "well thanks..".

   "Michael Mell. You've seen me at some meetings? I'm here for visitation.", "great! We cant thank you enough.", "you can by taking this phone number. Half my friends have littles of their own, and I sure they'd love two new playmates..", "how did you know Ronnie was-", "she had a twinkle in her eye...and she's putting pudding in her hair.", "VERONICA!".


	36. Squip Squad *NRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy likes to wear feminine clothes a lot, and his friends are super supportive of him  
> but jer is still nervous about what other people think and the squad comforts him and stuff
> 
> Requested by: snoobloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booyah! All nighter, all done writing until the next one! 
> 
> *NRE means No Relationship Established

  Rich whistled as Jeremy walkes by, earning a kick from Jake. "Hey!", "stop, you know he isnt comfortable yet.", Jeremy was wearing a croptop and short skirt, wearing flats and thigh highs. "Not my fault he looks sexy. Jeremy was still a boy, in sense, he just like feminine clothes. Which meant he constantly got dragged around by the squad girls for shopping sprees. He came back home hours later, looking frazzled and had a nightmare about a clothing rack eating him alive.  
  
   "Jerebear. You look good.", Michael had always been accepting, and it just kind of radiated out. "What if people laugh? What if they make fun of me...I dont want to go through that again.", "you'll be fine. If anything, you'll have girls and guys falling over you.", Jeremy had come to terms with his bisexuality by Stoned Sexuality Crisis. Aka, crying while high over the fact that he found both genders, although he was leaning more towards females.   
  
   Jeremy took a deep breath and looked at the outfit, it was a thigh length blue skirt, a crisp blue and white blouse and black flats and white socks. He looked..and felt..pretty. He pushed the doors, and stepped into the harsh light of the cafeteria. He didnt catch any attention at first, until Dustin Kropp yelled "looking good Jeremy!", heads turned to him and he fought his blush down. Head high. Bounce slightly. He expected berating comments, not full on compliments from boys and girls alike.   
  
_A random female student "Where did you get that blouse? It's to die for!"_  
  
_A jock"Heere! Let me carry your books, dont want to bruise your arms.."_  
  
_A nerd "Jeremy! I uh..have the answers for the test this afternoon! You can have them!"_  
  
_Even staff and teachers, although creepy, were nice about it! "What a lovely ensemble Mr. Heere!"_  
  
_Jeremy had an air of confidence throughout the day, and spring in his step._  
  
_Now he knew what Christine felt like upstage._  
  
**_Like a star._**


	37. SportsBros (+Little JD and Veronica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SportsBros has to take care of a baby Veronica for the first time, while still having to deal with their own baby JD.
> 
> Requested by: Anon

"Are you sure you can handle it?" "Yes, I'm sure Mac and cheese. Honestly, we'll be fine." 

Heather sighed, smiling. "Thank you guys, it means a lot." she thanked the two men in front of her. "It's no problem." Kurt smiled, hearing Ram trying to get JD to sit down.   
Heather soon left, leaving the couple with two littles. JD wasn't that bad, and Veronica seemed pretty calm. This should be fine, right?

 

Hahahah

 

No. 

Only two minutes passed by and Veronica already cried out for her mommy, JD was running away from Ram because he didn't want to take a bath and what's worse is that they had no other help, 

"Okay ronnie-" "I want mommy!" "I know, I know you want mommy, but she isn't here!" Ram yelled at her, making it worse. "Ram!" Kurt scowled as they little stopped crying, only sniffling slight. "I s-sorry.." Veronica hiccupped. Ram picked up the girl, sighing quietly. "It's alright Ronnie. How about you go play with JD." he suggested. The girl nodded as Ram set her down. She ran upstairs with JD, laving Kurt and Ram alone, sighing. "Thank god she stopped crying. I love her, but damn." Kurt laughed. Ram nodded.

Later, it was time for bed for the littles, and they gays went to put them to bed. They slowly opened the door. "Okay guys, time for bed." Ram stated, before seeing the sight in front of him.  
The two littles were fast asleep next to eachother. 

"Well okay, that was easy."


	38. SpicyBis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc that jer has adhd and will squirm in his seat during class  
> and like,,,  
> once he just randomly fell out of his seat  
> and his bf rich dIES LIKE IT WAS SO FUCKING FUNNY
> 
> Requested by: a_boof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please get the jokes and references.

"Hey Jere?", "yeah?", "remember that time you fell out of your desk?", "I thought we agreed to never speak of that day again.".  
  
"Jere. You're doing it again.", "sorry...I just cant sit still. I need to move around!", "well your vibrating more than my top drawer. Stop.". Jeremy snickered and turned pink a little, and settled for tapping his foot. Then his leg. The both feet, then both legs. He raped his fingers on the desk and looked around.  
  
Until he fell out of the desk.  
  
The entire room stared, and started laughing hysterically. Rich, his supposed-to-be boyfriend was laughing at him the hardest. "I-I'm so..sorry! I'm not laughing!", Jeremy slumped back into his seat, and the teacher attempted to calm the class down.  
  
"Aww babe..it was hilarious! You straight up flew out of your seat!", "it wasnt funny to me. And just for bringing it up, you will be sleeping on the couch. No sex for a week.", "Jere..we both know hou couldnt last an hour.", "make it two weeks. I am now in custody of Hans.", "you can't with hold Hans!". Hans is there dog they snuck into Jeremy's house. His dad had a fear of tiny animals. "He will be sleeping in my bed. You will be sleeping on the couch.".   
  
Rich grumbled and grabbed his pillow and walked downstairs.  
  
Late at night, he found himself sandwiched between a cocker spaniel, and Jeremy on the bed.  
  
He smiled pridefully and curled up with him.  
  
Rich was right. Jeremy couldnt last an hour without him, and he couldnt last an hour without Jeremy.  
  
Sex was still withheld, but Rich was unbanished from the bed, and shared custody of their dog again.


	39. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FTM Connor x Evan  
> Connor spends the night at Evans house after dealing with his trasphopic father.
> 
> Requested by: Lilly

    When Connor came over, he had slammed the door. Something he only did when he was extremely upset at sometning. "Connor? Are you okay?", Connor looke up to see Evan in pajamas and huffed. "Just fucking peachy. Larry threw out my binder and didnt want let me get a new one...he cut my allowance off. He kept saying I was his daughter and I should act more like Zoe..", he crossed his arms over his chest and sniffed. "Connor. You are my boyfriend. Boyfriend. Not girlfriend...And your dad is-", " a transohobic asshole? A sexist bigot?", Evan nodded and smiled a little. "Let's get you some pajamas.".  
  
   Evan's room was homey and warm, not in a heat sense, but it felt safe. "Here. My..dad's old shirt.", "still miss him?", "yeah..I do, sometimes.", Connor hated that someone could leave Evan like that. "Turn around? Im not...", Evan was already turning around. Connor threw on tne baggy shirt and long flannel pants. He had to smile a little, even though then night had been rough on him.  
  
   He and Evan were found by Heidi the next morning, cuddling and sleeping peacefully. Evan had a soft smile and a protective arm around Connor. Connor was wearing Evan's special pajama shirt, which she saw two lumps. She was one of the few people to know Connor was trans and accepted it. If he made Evan less lonely and happy, she was happy. So she smiled and pulled the blanket over them and shut the door.


	40. Galaxy Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy Girls
> 
> Alana stresses about exams and Zoe tries to settle her nerves.
> 
> Requested by: OliverHasNoCompany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.
> 
> Also! Got a new puppy!

    It was a clear Saturday morning, and Zoe and Alana were going to have a study date for final exams. Zoe went upstairs, and knocked, expecting Alana tp be sleeping. She was usually the type to sleep for eight hours a night. I say "usually" because she had a habit of not sleeping if she was stressed.  
  
   Like now.  
  
    She opened the dopr to find Alana, still in clothes from yesterday, hunched over a notebook. "Hey Alana.", "Hey Zoe. What are you doing here? It's like 9 pm.", Zoe snickered, "might want to check the clock again.", "I dont see why- it's 9am!? I worked all night?!", "Alana! You need to stop worrying. You'll ace it, like aways! My genius girlfriend.", "I am far from genius. Now, back to study-ow! My back!". Zoe helped Alana limp to the bed. "Sitting in a chair for over ten hours staight is a bad idea. Want a back rub?", Alana went quiet and mumbled "yes, please.".  
  
    Zoe had to straddle her legs to get some elbow grease in, and judging by Alana's sighs, it was working. Then, sighs turned into snores. "Alana? Alana! Did you just fall asleep.", a snore was the only reply. "God dammit Alana! You are lucky I love cuddles and and you.", "...love you too.".  
  
   The two were found by Alana's dad, who snickered and closed the door. He told Alana's father and the two had a good laugh about it. Knowing Alana was in good hands..well, arms.


	41. McDuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDuke
> 
> Duke has Hanahaki for Mac *cough* soo original * cough* (sorry I just wanna see in this side lmao)
> 
> Requested by: MobyDuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while!
> 
> I havent been in a writing mood, and I've been sleeping alot lately.

"Heather? Are you okay in there?", "y..yeah!", "are you..", "no! I swear! Just a bit of a bug...", _a love bug._  
  
Heather Duke had been in love with Heather MacNamara since they were _twelve._ Kurt had dared her to kiss her at a birthday party, and she did. She got horrified looks from parents and was sent home immedietly. Her dad told her it wasnt **_natural_** for girls to kiss each other. It hurt, because she **_did_** like girls. Boys were _gross_ and _immature,_ and some were complete _**pigs!**_  
  
"I'll get Veronica to forge you a note to go home...".  
  
It was for the best.  
  
She researched 'throwing up flowers' and terms like that ten times, and all of the aigns pointed to Hanakai. Now she had to decide, give up her hearts desire, or die from a rare disease...  
  
She'd rather _die_ that tell MacNamara she loved her.  
  
Slowly, full flowers began to be coughed up. Fuller and larger each time. Until..  
  
  
She couldnt breathe...she couldnt breathe! Not matter how hard she tried, no air was able to pass the flowers lodged in her throat. MacNamara started doing a hymlich, but to no avail. "God dammit Heather! Dont you dare die! I cant go on without you...I..I..".  
  
Please Heather...  
  
"I love you.",  
  
With a final cough, white chrysanthimum petals, covered in blood and saliva, fell from her mouth, and air filled her lungs. "I..Love..y..you..too."she rasped.


	42. ChanSaw & SportsBros+ JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!Veronica and Little!JD. Going into littlespace for the very first time and at the most inconvenient place with the last people they want to be with (Heatehr Chandler and SportsBros)
> 
> Requested by: Anon

_**It hadnt meant to have gotten out for either of them.**_  
  
     Veronica had been _extremely_ careful not to slip, she didnt act like JD. Who just kept denying it. She _was_ a Little, but she hadnt exactly wanted to be one. But one day, it all changed.  
  
     Heather Chandler had a secret, she _**loved**_ kids, _especially_ littles. She found them adorable and endearing. Not that she'd admit it, when she got her results back from the test, she was classified as a caregiver. Everyone had joked the test had been wrong. Nope. Two more tries and it was the same. _**Caregiver.**_  
  
     She hadnt meant to slip, especially at the mall. She didnt know how it happened. One minute, she's eating a sandwich, the next, she's crying. But, thanks to Heather's quick thinking..she was out of the public area quickly. Heather comforted her and bought her an ice cream. Soon, everyone knew to back off. Veronica Sawyer was Heather Chandler's little.  
  
    JD hadnt been as lucky to have someone as level headed as Heather. He had been pinned against the wall by Kurt, and cornered by Ram. No escape. He hadnt even realized what happened until it was too late. He fucking started bawling his eyes out, which made Kurt drop him, and that made him cry harder. The two looked shocked, then confused, before realization dawned on them. Then panic set it. They couldnt leave as easily as Heather and Veronica did. They were in the middle of a school day.  
  
     When Kurt and Ram got "Caregiver" as a result, they accused them of cheating. But, once they took it again, this time completely alone, and got the same result, everyone seemed surpised. Kurt and Ram werent the most caring.  
  
     Until they met Little JD. They had initially panicked, not knowing what to do with the now crying little. A passing teacher gave them a pass to the office, to get a slip to go home. JD had cried all the way there, and almost all the way to Ram's house. Now they sat on the couch, JD between them. He had tired himself out, and now was sniffling quietly, "hey there buddy..are you okay?", JD looked at Kurt blearily and whimpered, "we're sorry we were so mean to you baby...come on..I think you're ready for a nap...", "no..no s'eepy.", "you sure? You look-", "no s'eepy!". He seemed adamant about not taking a nap. Like a toddler. That was..progress. "Okay..How about a change of clothes?", "..o'tay.".  
  
    The three walked to school the next day, JD happily babbling, and Kurt and Ram walking protectively behind him.


	43. Sincerely Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely Three with Little!Jared and Evan and Connor as his caregivers? Maybe he's being bratty?
> 
> Requested by: Guest

    "Jared! Stop it's time for your bath.", "no!", "Jared."Evan tried using his serious-voice. It didnt work, Jared sees him as the pushover parent. "Jared! Listen to your daddy and take a bath.", Jared knew better than to say no to Connor. Last time he did, he spent the entire afternoon in the corner. It had only been five minutes, but to Jared it was forever. Jared obeyed, but pouted. He only smiled when Evan gave him his rubber ducky. "Ducky quack!", "yes baby, ducky goes quack."   
  
    Bedtime had been a war. Jared had refused his nap, and was extremely cranky. He didnt want to sleep without his daddies. They were trying to get him to sleep in his own room, but to no avail. And the two were reaching their breaking point, "Jared..please...just close your eyes.", "story! Now!", "Jared. No. You've had two stories, a song and cuddles and kisses, go to sleep.", "no! I don' wanna. Can't make me!". Jared looked regretful as soon as he said it, "fine. Get up.". Connor dragges him to the corner of the bedroom and made him sit in a chair. "Stay here. And dont go to sleep.".  
  
    A half hour passed, and Jared still was sitting in the corner. He was sniffling quietly, he didnt mean to make papa mad.."Daddy...", "sorry baby. Only papa can let you out of timeout.". As much as Evan wanted to comfort and cuddle Jared, he couldnt. He and Connor made it a rule. Only the parent qho put the child in timeout can let them out.   
  
   Another fifthteen minutes passed, and Connor walked in. Jared was quick to apologize, "Jared. Calm down. Deep breaths...why were you being a brat?", "wan' s'eep wit' papa and daddy..", "you're a big boy now Jared. You dont like the room?", "no ligh'..", "it's too dark?", Jared nodded and hugged Connor tighty. "Okay baby. Climb into bed, I'll be right back.". Connor came back with a planet nightlight, and plugged it in. "There...night night..", Jared was nodding off almost instantly. He smiled and tucked him in.   
  
     "I love him, but he is exhausting...", "wanna backrub?", "yes please..".


	44. HotDog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof heres one, Little!Rich and Caregivers! Brooke and Jake
> 
> Requested by: Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read on a wiki that this was the ship name.

   "Rich, please stop crying..Daddy will be back soon.", Brooke was attempting to soothe the little, but to no avail. "Baby, please...it's okay..", "wan' da!", "I know, I know, He's almost home.", Rich continued to wail and sob for another few minutes, before sniffling and curling up next to Brooke on the couch. "Da..", "I know monkey, he's going to be a little later than usual.". Rich loved Brooke, he really did. It's just that he favors Jake.  
  
    "Sorry I'm back late, practice ran longer than expected.", "Jake what are we going to do?"Brooke whispered, gesturing to the sleeping little. "He keeps crying everytime you leave.", "I know, maybe I can bring him with me?", "no...he hates going outside. He just wants you to stay home, ", "We have a long weekend coming up. Tomorrow, we can see why he doesnt want me to leave.".  
  
    Rich had been playing with blocks, and was soon interrupted by Jake and Brooke sitting next to him. "Hey there baby. What are you building?", "to wah.", "a tower? Very nice! Rich, we need to ask you something. Why dont you like Jake leaving?", "my daddy! Mine! He mine!", "Rich, Jake cant be home all the time.", "he mine!", "Rich. It's okay, daddy isnt going anywhere else for three whole days! Why dont you and Brooke and I wake up early and make pancakes?", Rich smiled "daddy 'tay?", "not forever, but yes. How about a nap baby?", "cuddles?", "of course baby..".  
  
     "I don' like mommy.", "why not?", "cause she mean.", "how?", "timeout...", "did you do something naughty?", "Rich bad?", "no, tell daddy what happened. "I was runnin' and I fell and said a bad word..", "Rich...", "an' she mean 'cause she losted teddy!", that was it. In his mind, Brooke was mean. "Rich, you arent bad, and mommy isnt trying to be mean. She didnt lose teddy, she cleaned him." Brooke cut in, "oh...mommy...I sorry.", "it's okay. Just dont say anymore bad words. Okay?", "okay..".  
  
The three settled into the couch and watched a movie.


	45. SpicyBis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickfic, Rich and Jer are both sick and they spend the day at Jeremy's house. Fluff ensues
> 
> Requested by: Biboysinmyship?

   "Rich, wake up. I got the cough syrup.", he moaned in pain and rolled over. "Rich, c'mon. I'm sick too...", Rich sat up and rubbed his face. He and Jeremy had gotten sick, and were now quaruntined in Jeremy's room. "Gross. Cherry.", "it was the only kind they had! Just take it you big baby.".  
  
    The two spent the day playing videogames and eating soup, cuddled up to each other. Sick Rich loved cuddling, which Jeremy was happy to do. "Jeremy...I feel pukey...", Jeremy handed him the bucket, and Rich lost his lunch. "Poor baby..", Rich had gotten the worst of it. Jeremy just had a headache and sore throat, Rich had gotten a stomach bug.  
  
    "Wanna watch a movie?", Rich wiped his mouth and drank half the waterbottle, he nodded and curled up on the bed while Jeremy got up to put in a DVD. The two snuggled while watching Mean Girls, which they slowly fell asleep to.  
  
    The Squad had come over to check on them, and were silently snickering. The two were practically on top of each other, snoring and in deep sleep. Michael set the cans of chicken soup, juide and crackers on the table and they all left.   
  
   Being sick sucked, but being sick together sucked less.


	46. Discord!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord!

https://discord.gg/3TJyBrJ

 

Join and we can chat about whatever!

 

Fanfics, headcanons etc.!


	47. Pins n Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pins n patches with a study session that turns gay
> 
> Requested by: Pinsinmypatches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but fluffy.

   "I just dont understand how to do this. It's so boring and doesnt make any sense...", "you're doing better than I thought.", "Micha..", "Jake, we have to study.", "I'd rather study your face.", "Jake!", "just a kiss? Please?", "damn puppy eyes. Fine.".  
  
   The two started making out, not studying.  
  
    "Jake..we really have to study...", "Noo..", "Jakey...", Jake kissed his lips and the two started the cycle over again. Damn Jake and his charming personality and great body.  
  
    The two didnt do much studying, "Jesus, Jakey.", "what? Cant handle me?", "I just cant see how with two broken legs, you manage to have so much stamina.", "I'm just that awesome.". Michael playfully hit him in the chest, Jake smiled and the two curled up beside each other.   
  
    Snuggling was the best part after "studying".  
  
  The two loved each other, and this how "studying" usually went.  
  
  Jake got touchy, Michael resisted for a few minutes, and then they start making out.  
  
   They dont usually go too far, but somtimes they do. Rarely, but they do.  
  
    Michael leaned his head against Jake's shoulder, and closed his eyes, feeling a muscular arm wrap around him, and felt Jake's head lay against the top of his head. "Love you..", "love you too Micha...".


	48. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamilton with baby Alex appearing during an overly long work day.
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

   "Poor baby. Did someone have a bad day?", Alex nodded and sniffled. "Poor baby...come on, does someone want cuddles?", Aled hugge him and nuzzled Thomas's chest, "sweet baby, let's get you changed.".  
  
   Thomas watched as Alex played with a soft blocks on Thomas's office floor, quietly sucking on a pacifier. "Good tower darling, but I think someone wants a nap.". Alex made a distressed noise and pouted as he was lifted and layed down on a sofa.

   "Lets see. Bottle, Giraffe (his favorite stuffed animal) and a kiss. Ready for your nap?", Alex closed his eyes and yawned, drifting off to sleep.  
  
   Thomas took this oppurtunity to finish up his work.  
  
  When Alex woke up, he was refreshed and bubbly, a good thing. "Hey there baby. Have a nice nap?", Alex smiled and climbed off the sofa to continue playing.  
  
    Alex was a handful, but he was a very compassionate little.  
  
 And Thomas wouldnt ever change that.


	49. Im Taking a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not attack this person.

Recently, an anonymous commenter has left a message saying the way I write dialoge is horrendous. 

So I may or may not take a break for a while. Im not sure whether or not it was meant to sound like that but the tone of the message and the way it was worded, did not sound constructive criticism.

 

I have a new policy. Any hateful of bully comments will be deleted and reported as spam.

 

 

 

\- OPA


	50. WeLP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...

I guess since Opp needs a break, I'll be taking over! 

I'm sorry my writing isn't as amazing as their's but I'll try my hardest!


	51. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry to say...

Dear Readers,

 

I am sorry to say EwItsEvan will not be writing any further on this story. They have messged me personally and told me why. Im sorry to ask, but I do need help with this story.

 

Applications requirements arez

 

-Must have an account

-Have a good reference

-Send an example of your work

*any fandom listed in the tag on here or WTHCIDFY will do.

 

Email me at: sissyboo2002.be@gmail.com

The suject line is: CoAuthorsInc2018

 

The deadline is by June 30, 2018.


	52. NEW CO-AUTHOR + New Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a very tough decision

Dear Readers,

 

I know I said this would be going on until the 30th of June. But my inbox is currently being filled to the brim, and the oldest request is almost two weeks old. So, I've made a decison by carefully reading each email, and references. I had only three volunteers for the job, and since it is summer, I will most likely be gettjng more requests per day. So as of now, I will be taking on at least one Co-Author.

 

The current applicants were amazing in writing, but sadly only could be picked.

 

My new co-author(s) will be- 

[MishaClaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaClaire/pseuds/MishaClaire) (Editor and Co-Author)

[Snovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snovi/pseuds/Snovi) (Editor and Co-Author)

 

 

As for the new policy-

**_CO-AUTHORS-_ **

_-All work **must** be properly edited and the title must be labeled as the proper shipname or shipsname._

_**-NSFW must** be requested, and before posting, read through **throughly** by main author._

_**-** **All NSFW** must be labeled as such in the title._

_**-Please** check before writing a work to be sure that no person is writing the request for the same person. This has been a slight issue in the past, and it gets slightly confusing._

_\- If **derived** from another work, **credit** must be posted within the chapter._

_\- If **two people** post the same request, **I** as the **main author** will decide which work will stay up._

 

_**READERS-** _

_**-** **Please** state the ship and the requested scenario, if not, your request will be ignored/last priority._

_\- Do **not** harrass the authors when the work will be done. We work as fast as we can to give you quality content._

_- **ANY** rude, hateful,  bulling or unconstuctive comments will be marked as **SPAM, REPORTED** and **DELETED.**  _

_\- If you do not see your request withing a **reasonable** timeframe, please contact me at my email. _

_- **NSFW** requests must have a subcategory. Such as a specific kink ect. _

_\- Any shaming in the comments will be deleted and reported._

_-if you feel uncomfortable asking in the comments, go to[WTHCIDFY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435722) and go to any one of the links, and I will try my best to get back to you. These will be assigned to the co-authors by me._

 

 

 

Thank you for reading! I hope to enjoy writing with you people, and writing for you people!

 

Keep these policies in mind when wrting/requesting.

 

Thank you.

\- _**OppressedArtist**_


	53. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jdngdjtjtx I DIDNT FINISH THIS BEFORE FALLING ASLEEP
> 
> BOARDWALK BOYS AND MAYBE THEM HANGING OUT AT A PARK TOGETHER
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Boreddwalkbois

     The four had been on a date, just walking through the park, holding hands with each other. Michael and Rich were sharing a slushy, while Jake and Jeremy shared a snowcone."So I've been thinking.."Jake started, taking a bite out of the blue shaved ice ,"a dangerous passtime."Jeremy joked, "hey!"Jake pouted, pulling his hand away to cross his arms. "Awww. I'm sorry Jakey...", Jeremy pecked his cheek and hugged his side, doing the famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
     Jake couldnt stay mad at that.  
  
     "Anyway, as I was saying...We've been dating each other for a while...", "yeah.." Rich had a questioning tone to his voice. He hadnt realized his grip tightened against Michael's hand, who gently squeezed back. "Do you tnink we should...move in? Together?", the group paused. "Jake...are you sure? We've only been dating a few months now...Isnt it too early?", "I just..feel a real connection with you guys...", Jake looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
    Michael's territory.  
  
    "Jake, I love you so much...I'd love to move in with you...", Michael was hugging Jake tightly, ignoring the looks from joggers and elderly couples who walked by. "I..I love you too Jakey...I'm in...", "Jere? You in too?". Jeremy looked at them and his heart swelled up, and hot tears filled his eyes. Not sad tears, happy ones. "Jesus, Jere I didnt mean to-", "I..I'm in..".   
  
     The four were smiling brighter than ever, and continued on the date, stopping by the pond to feed the ducks. A duckling waddled around, and eventually found his way over to the group, staying close to Rich. "Awww, look Rich. He likes you."Michael cooed, petting the feathers, Rich grinned and reached to pet it, gently petting the head and nudging it away, the duckling was led away by the other duckling and the group left.   
  
     When they got home, they cuddled while watching a movie. Rich curled up in their laps, Michael leaning onto Jake, and Jeremy leaning onto Michael.   
  
And that's how they fell asleep.


	54. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamilton: it's a cabinet meeting and Alex is fuming at Jefferson, screaming at him all the while Jefferson is just sitting quietly smiling sweetly. Then, as Alex is walking home he feels a cloth go over his nose and passes out...and wakes up in a crib?
> 
> Requested by: LexiSparks005

Alex groaned, rubbing his head as he waited for his vision to clear. Or at least adjust to the completely dark room he was in. Come to think of it, where was he? He remembers walking home from the most recent meeting, and the next thing he knows something is over his mouth and he’s out like a light.  
Now here he is, partially awake and in a dark room. And once his eyes finally adjust, he begins to make out the shape of bars surround him.

“W-What the?” Alex says as he sat up in bed, maybe a little too quickly. Since he was greeted with a pounding migraine as soon as he shot up.

He whines and grabs the sides of his head to try and ignore the pain. Barely registering as the lights come on and he hears footsteps walk up to him. A voice finally piping up, and it wasn’t his own.

“Well it looks like my little lion is finally awake.” They say, the voice was smooth… and annoying. Meaning it could only belonged to one person.

“Jefferson?” Alex mumbles, looking up at the man, but quickly looking down from the sheer brightness of the lights.

“Oh dear, are the lights too bright?” Jefferson says as he shuts off a few to lower the intensity.

Alex didn’t move to look up at the Southern ‘gentleman’ since his head was still pounding. He could feel the man lifting him up and carrying him somewhere. That is what finally brought him to start struggling.

“Jefferson whatever you are doing isn’t funny!” He shouts and regrets it almost instantly due to the migraine.

“Now hush now, Alex. That migraine is pretty fierce and you’re only going to make yourself upset.” Jefferson says as he lays him down somewhere soft.

Only then Alex got a good look at the room. A nursery. He was in a crib. He could make out every piece of furniture a nursery needed. He could only assume he was on a changing table.  
He looked up at Jefferson to see him with a slight smirk. Wondering what in the hell Jefferson planned to do.


	55. BillDip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeres one that hasn't been requested yet:   
> BillDip
> 
> Dipper tries to make up with Bill after a big fight.
> 
> Requested by: OliverHasNoCompany

     The two had been in a heated argument for a solid ten minutes, screaming until they were blue in the face. The grunkles had yet to return from their fishing trip, Wendy and her friends were hanging out at the mall and Soos was out on a date, and Mabel was refusing to take sides. So no one could tell _who_ started it, or even _how_ it started.  
  
     This time, it was about Dipper overworking.  
  
    "Pine Tree! I'm _worried!_ You _have_ to stop doing this!","God! Just shut up! Leave me alone you _**freak**_!", Dipper slammed the door in Bill's face. Ever since Bil had been reincarnated, Dipper made an effort to never call Bill a _freak._ It stung worse than anything for him. Anything but freak, and he would have been angry, and yelled back, but _**"freak"**_ was just cruel. Bill growled in anger, and stormed off towards the bedroom to cool off, while Dipper went in the opposite direction.  
  
     That night, the two boys settled into their bed. Mabel and the grunkles was fast asleep, and the shop was closed. The two didnt speak, or face each other for a while. Until Bill sniffed, making Dipper peek over to him. "Bill...", "what do you want?", "I'm sorry....", "huh?".  
  
    Dipper never apologized, granted it was usually Bill's fault when they argued, but when it was his fault, he never straight apologized..unless he _**really**_ screwed up.  
  
    "I'm sorry. I really am..I didnt mean to call you that.", "I am though...I am a _freak...",_ "no you arent. You're the best thing I could ask for...you're my boyfriend and I.. _ **I love you**_.".  
  
     They never said _"I love you"_ to each other.  
  
  
 The two shuffled to get closer and hugged each other tightly.  
  
_"I love you too Pine Tree..."._


	56. Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Lams~ Little! Alex and Daddy!John please--
> 
> Requested by: lexiSparks005

   Laurens kept peeking over the laptop screen every once in a while, to see Alex playing with toy cars. "Hi daddy!", "hi baby. Keep playing, daddy will be there in a minute.", "o'tay.", Alex nodded and turned back to his toys to continue smashing cars together. A knock on the door made Laurens look up, Thomas was stansing in the doorway.  
  
   "James and I are going on a food run, want anything?", "Two double cheeseburgers, no tomato and fries. Alex, baby do you want anything?", "Nugs! D'ink!", "his regular then.", "alright, see you later John, bye bye Alex.", Alex waved goodbye clumsily, "bye bye!".  
  
   "Alex baby, put your toys away.", "o'tay..", Alex cleaned up his toys and toddled to the desk. "Enjoy baby." Laurens kissed Alex's forehead and dug into his own food. Alex did the same, and nibbled on his chicken nuggets, smearing sauce on his mouth. Laurens chuckled and made a reminder to give Alex a bubble bath.   
  
   "No bath!", "Alexander! Get back here!", "don' wan' bath!", "yes you do. I made it nice and warm-", "no!", "with bubbles-", "No!", "and toys! Would you that?", "no! Mon'ter!", "what? Who told you there was a monster?", "Aaron!", "Alex, baby. He was just teasing you. There arent any monsters. I promise.", Alex didnt look too convinced, but nodded, "o'tay daddy...".  
  
    After a short, but thourough bath, Alex and Laurens were in pajamas and cuddled together while Laurens read a bedtime story. "And the Three Little Pigs lived happily ever after..The End.", "again!", "no baby. It's well past your bedtime. Go to sleep.". Alex pouted, but did as he was told. He was tucked in and given a kiss. "Night baby.", "nigh' daddy.".  
  
    The nightlight was flicked on, and turned the lights off, letting Alex fall asleep in a comfortable lighting.


	57. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so  
> jeremy, michael, rich, and jake are all doing homework  
> jeremy gets done early, and gets bored and stuff  
> he just wants attention from his boyfriends so he starts annoying the shit out of them  
> (poking michael's face, laying across rich's lap, etc)  
> they all are like "jer we gotta do hw sTOP IT"  
> and jer just responds with "ha ha nope suffer"
> 
> Requested by: a_boof

     The group of boyfriends were studying in the livingroom, taking advantage of every moment they could to cram for finals, and finish up assignments. Jeremy had finished a while ago, and was trying to lure the others away from studying.  
  
     By annoying them.  
  
    "Jere, stop poking me. I'm trying do my math homework."Michael swatted Jeremy's hand away from his face, "I'm bored..."Jeremy whined, "that's your fault for getting done early."Jake retorted. Jeremy pouted and crawled into Rich's lap, kissing his neck.  
  
    "Rich...please? I want some attention..", Rich's weak spot was puppy eyes. "Be strong Rich, he can wait a while longer.", "but Micha..puppy eyes!", "Just focus on homework. He'll go away.".  
  
   He did go away.  
  
   To bother Jake.  
  
    "Jakey...Pay attention to me please?", "Sorry Jere, I need to finish this or I wont get to stay in football.", "but I want attention...please?", "not right now, later okay?", "fine.". Jeremy gave up and walked up to his room.  
  
    A while passed, and Jeremy had fallen asleep on his bed. He woke up to see them standing over him, "wha'?", "shhh...go back to sleep."Michael smiled and crawled beside him, Jake too the other side, and Rich crawled on top of him. "Sorry for annoying you..", "it's okay Jerebear...go back to sleep.".  
  
    The four were cuddling when Mr. Heere found them, dead asleep. So he just pulled a blanket over them and turned the lights off, and totally not taking pictures of the sleeping boys.   
  
   Yeah, he _totally_ didnt.


	58. Jake (NO SHIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discord server dared me to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a comic i found, which was based off a scene from Coraline.  
> Here is a link where I found it: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/440563593-book-of-musicals-mostly-deh-and-bmc-jake-dillinger
> 
> Yay or nay should i make this a fic by itself?

Jake gasped as he sat up in bed.  
  
_It wasnt real..._  
  
_It wasnt **real.**_  
  
_Just a nightmare._  
  
He rubbed his hand against his face and climbed out of bed, walking across the hall to his parents room.  
  
Or...it _used_ to be.  
  
They still hadnt come back.  
  
He remembered when he was younger, when they had been around. They _used_ to be a _normal_ family. They use to be able to talk..now that he was older, they left him for _**weeks**_ to _**months**_ at a time. It was incredibly lonely and, not that he'd admit it, kind of _scary._ He the entire house to himself.  
  
And he was _scared._  
  
He crawled into the bed, remembering all the times he snuck in and hid under their covers after a nightmare. All the warmth and love had been stripped away, it was just an empty bed.  
  
He grapped pillows from the linen closet and fashions two figures out of them, using his jacket for hair. One male, one female. Mom and dad.  
  
He kissed them on the cheek and smiled softly,   
  
_"Night dad...night mom..."._  
  
  
He nestled himself between them and turned the light off.  
  
And for the first time in a while..  
  
He cried himself to sleep.


	59. SportsBros+JD & Poly!Heathers+ Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have to add on to the Little!Heathers stuff, it's too adorable.  
> ChanSaw, Little!Veronica and SportsBros with Little!JD, slipping at school. Go wild.
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: CinnamonMimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's being productive? Me! That's who!

    The Heathers, Ram and Kurt were well know to be rude and bossy and complete bullies. So it came as a shock when it was revealed they were Caregivers. It was more of a shock when it was discovered they were caregivers with littles. No one seemed to believe the reason they were let out of class early was because the littles needed a nap.  
  
    No one knew who the littles were, until one fateful day in October.  
  
    Ever since Kurt and Ram had come out as gay, and also caregivers, the school was in an uproar.  
  
    When the Heathers came out as poly, the school seemed hesitant, but bribed into acceptance.  
  
     So no one batted an eye when they were seen walking into the Heather's Lounge. It was really just an old supply closet, but now it was the sanctuary for the group and their littles.  
  
    "Hey there sweetheart, how you feelin'?", JD cooed and rubbes his eyes sleepily, "goo' da'..", Ram hoisted him up and settled him on his hip, "you are getting to be so big! Did you enjoy your nap?", "uh huh. Home now?", "just a second baby. Let's get you changed. Someone used his diaper.". JD wrinkled his nose and made an attempt to flee, but failed when Kurt grabbed him.   
  
     JD pouted and crossed him arms while he was changed, while Veronica on the other hand, was pouting because she was still tired.  
  
     "Ronnie, honey it's time to get up.", "nhh..ooooh.", "baby, school's over. You can sleep in your bed now.", "no mama...s'eepy...", "I know, C'mon mama will help tie your shoes.". Duke checked the pullup, which was dry, Chandler helped put on her jacket and McNamara helped tie her shoes. "Ready JD?", "Uh huh! Up! Up!", "Veronica, do you have to potty?", "no mama. S'eepy now!".  
  
     The group walked out, the two littles whining becausw the sun was too bright and were getting ready to drive home, when JD started to fuss. "Don' wan' seat! Wan' daddy!", "honey, Daddy's driving. You cant sit up front.", that only seemed to agitate him even move, and he started crying. "Bu' I nee' daddy!", "daddy's right here baby. See? I'm right here.", JD shook his head and wiped his eyes, "daddy sit here...", "Sorry baby. How about papa sits next to you, would that make you feel better?", JD seemed reluctant, but sniffled and nodded.  
  
     Kurt got JD into his pajamas while Ram started dinner, just like usual.  
  
     After a dinner of pasta and a desert of ice cream, the three settled on the couch, and cuddled during a movie.   
  
     About halfway through the movie, JD had fallen asleep and was put to bed. Giving the two adults time to relax and recharge.  
  
     As much as they loved JD, he was a handful. He was in the mindet of a toddler and usually demanded him way, and threw a fit if he didnt get it.   
  
      Just like a normal toddler.  
  
      He was their little JD.


	60. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you make a part two to this chapter I will love you forever!!! Also great work!
> 
> Requested by: LexiSparks005

Out of everything he expected Jefferson to do, this was not one of them.

“Come on Alex. It’s only a bath.” Jefferson tried to tell him.

They were in the rather nice bathroom in the house, the bathtub filled with water and bubbles. Alex could also make out the shape of a few bath toys in there too.

“No!” Alex shouted, his words muffled by the pacifier that had been put in his mouth.

“Alexander you need to take a bath before I put you down for bed.” Jefferson says sternly as he tries to take off the clothes he made the man wear.

Alex struggled and tried to push himself away from him. No way would he let Jefferson see him naked for a second time, even if the first time didn’t exactly count. He kept on struggling and pushing, managing to get away from the Southern man. Making a break for it out of the bathroom.  
Alex tried to run to the door to try and escape, until he had slipped and fell face forward. He pushed himself upright, panting softly as everything came crashing down. He was stressed out with everything, angry, and tired. He wanted to lay down, and didn’t realize the tears that started falling down his face. Then the sobs finally started.

That was how Jefferson found Alex, sitting on the floor and crying. He walked up to him and lifted him up, patting his back as he tried to calm him down. This time Alex held on to him, almost as though his life depended on it.

“Oh baby boy you’re probably tired.” He said softly to him.

Alex just sniffled and nodded, pressing his face into the man’s shirt.

“Let’s get the bath over and done with first, we need to get you all nice and clean.” Jefferson said as he walks back into the bathroom.

Bath time went without a fuss. Alex let Jefferson wash him, and actually had found himself playing with one of the bath toys a little. Once that was done, he was dried off, dressed, and already started to doze off. He didn’t register Jefferson going to the kitchen, and didn’t register at first when he was seated in the man’s lap when he sat in a rocking chair.  
Alex was about to say something, then noticed a bottle of milk in front of his mouth. He latched on and almost instantly started to drink it down. Jefferson began to hum softly, rocking back and forth, and stroking Alex’s hair gently. Chuckling quietly as he heard the contented cooing and happy suckling from Alex as he drank the bottle.

It didn’t take long for Alex to be fast asleep against him. Jefferson smiled softly, lifting him up carefully and laying him in the crib. Making sure he’s tucked in and comfortable. Alex not even stirring much, only moving to grab onto a little lion plush toy that was in the crib.  
Jefferson kissed his hair softly.

“Sweet dreams.” He whispered, before stepping out of the room to let the baby Alex sleep.


	61. Blue Deadlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, mind if I request some Billwise (Pennywise x Bill Denbrough) Even though it's not one of your ships?
> 
> Maybe something where Bill is the immortal creature from outside the universe and Pennywise is human - but Bill is still good (blue deadlights?) and Pennywise is still a child eating serial killing clown. Who really, really want this strange creature to be his. Forever.
> 
> Requested by: kitsunesongs

    Bill watched curiously at the man before him, who was currently eating the innards of a child, one he recgonized from posters on the buildings. What was " ** _MISSING_** "?  
  
    It was late at night, but time wasnt a concept he understood well. Humans were very strange creatures.  
  
    The man seemed to notice someone watching, and darted his head up from his meal. Bill ducked down to hide but it was too late.  
  
    He had been spotted.  
  
The two stared in silence at one one another for a minute, then the man darted at him.  
  
    Bill felt a surge of energy and felt the transformtion. The man was _angry._  
  
The man was angry at _him._  
  
    "What the _fuck_...", "S..Sir? A..a..are y..y.you okay?", "fuck..."the man muttered, slowing backing from him.  
  
"S...sir! W...w..wait! I w..w..wont hurt you!"  
  
    The man froze in his tracks, and a mischievous grin formed on his face.  
  
It was honestly unsettling to Bill.  
  
    The man crouched near the sewer, looking him over curiously.  
  
The tiny voice brought him out of his thoughts-  
  
    "Sir? A..a..are you...are you..okay?"  
  
_"Yeah...who..are_ you?"  
  
    The boy grinned, "I'm Bill...I'm not from here! Who are you strange human?".  
  
"I'm Pennywise, and I can _see_ that. **_What_** are you?"  
  
    "I'm not exactly anything really....just..nothing? I guess?"  
  
_Strange._  
  
    There was loud humming noise which made Bill perk up.  
  
"S..sorry sir....I g..gotta go.",  
  
    "Where?"  
  
Bill didnt seem to hear him, he just disappeared into the sewer.  
  
     Whatever this creature was...  
  
  
**_He_ _wan_ _ted_ _it._**


	62. McDuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDuke
> 
> Instead of Veronica saving McNamara from commiting suicide its Duke.
> 
> Requested by: MobyDuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gotta come up with a better ship name.
> 
> Sorry for the wait.

   "Heather! _Heather come back!"_  
  
MacNamara just kept running, wiping tears from her eyes and plowing through the students.  
  
_Get away. Get away._  
  
The slammed the bathroom door behind her and let out a cross between a gasp and a sob.  
  
_"Dammit_ Heather! Why...why are you _like_ this..."  
  
_"Dooo iiit.."_ a small voice whispered, _"dooo iiit."_.  
  
   "N..no. I swore I wouldnt!", she sobbed into her hands and frantically tried to open the pill bottle.  
  
_"Do it! **DO IT!"**_  
  
    She stared at the almost full bottle for a minute before pouring them into her mouth,  
  
"HEATHER! _NO!",_ a body tackled her by the waist, and squeezed her cheeks, _**"SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT RIGHT OUT NOW!".**_  
  
_Heather?_  
  
   Before she could register, her head was turned and Heather Duke pried her mouth open. The white pills clattered against the floor, covered in saliva.  
  
_"HEATHER! YOU SWORE! YOU PROMISED US YOU **WOULDNT** DO IT!"_ , Heather seemed more worried than angry.  
  
    "I..I'm _sorry!_ I couldnt take it any more! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm- mmmph!?"  
  
   Warm lips pressed against hers, and pulled away.  
  
"Dont ever scare me like that _ever_ again...now flush them. _All_ of them.",   
  
    MacNamara scooped up the pills and dropped them into the toilet. _"Flush them."._  
  
The toilet made a loud noise, and the pill capsules disappeared from view.  
  
     The two stared at each other, before hugging tightly.


	63. Expensive Headphones+ Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a fic with little!jeremy and daddy!michael where Jeremy gets super possessive over Michael when he starts dating rich and Michael eventually gets so annoyed with it he snaps?
> 
> Requested by: Madi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so quick because I work on multiple fics simulatiously.

    Jeremy had been acting up all morning. Ever since Michael had told him about "daddy's special friend" coming over, he had lost it. He screamed and cried and threw a tantrum. Michael had been keeping a cool head, but Jeremy was really pushing it.  
  
    The doorbell rang, and Michael was greeted by Rich when he opened it. Jeremy whined and hid his face from him in Michaels neck. Noticeablly hugging tighter. "Hey there buddy. Hey babe.", Jeremy just whined again and hid his face. "Sorry Rich, he missed his nap and he's really grumpy. Come on in.". Rich nodded and walked towards the sofa, plopping down and started a movie.  
  
    The two had been cuddling, when Rich leaned in for a kiss. Jeremy glared and pushed him away. "My daddy! My kiss! MINE!", "Jeremiah! We do not hit! Say you're sorry!", "no!", "Michael, I'm fine, really!", "no Rich, he needs to apologize.", "No! My daddy! Mine! All mine!", "I'll be right back Rich.", Michael tugged Jeremy's arm and pulled him into the bedroom.  
  
    "Now Jeremy. Tell me why you've been acting so mean today. Do you not like Rich?", "No! My daddy! Mine! Hugs! Now!", "Jeremy. No. We've talked about this. Me and Rich like each other. Your daddy really likes him, so can you try to behave?", "NO! YOU MY DADDY! MINE! MINE! MIN-", he was smacked on his butt. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to shock him.  
  
     Jeremy started blubbering, "Jere. Look at me.", Jeremy looked up and sobbed and sniffled. "I'm sorry for hitting you, but you do not yell at daddy. Okay? Now tell me what's wrong.". "M..my d..da..daddy!", it suddenly clicked. "Jere...it's okay. I still love you lots! But, daddy loves Rich too! He's really nice and loving. And guess what?", "wha?", Jeremy seemed interested in this conversation. "You can have another daddy. That's twice the cuddles and attention. Wont you like that?",

   Jeremy looked thoughtful and nodded.  
  
    "Alright. Ten minute time out for yelling at daddy, and then you can take a nap. How about that?"., "okay...", "good boy. Go sit in the quiet chair. I'll get you when times up.", "o'tay...".  
  
    "I really am sorry Rich. He doesnt usually act like that.", "it's okay Micha. He doesnt know any better. Besides, it's really cute how he's protective.", Michael rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. "You're lucky you're handsome.", "I am more than handsome!", "oh really?", the two kissed and smiled.  
  
    A small buzzing noise let Michael know that time was up. Rich pouted and pushed a hand through Michaels hair, "make it quick. I want some more kisses.".  
  
    Michael found Jeremy sitting and pouting in the corner. "Are you ready to behave?".  
  
   "Uh huh...", "Jeremy. Rich and I really like each other. Can you please try to like Rich, for me?".  
  
     "O'tay daddy.". Michael smiled and lifted him up. "There you go baby. Come on, lunch is almost ready. It's you favorite!", Jeremy seemed to perk up at the mention of pizza.  
  
    So far things have been civil, it was quiet, but not tense. Other than Jeremy asking to be wiped down, it waa pretty silent. "Jerebear, I think 'Tom and Jerry' will be on soon, why dont you and Rich go watch while I clean up?". Jeremy seemed reluctant, but accepted Rich's hand to be led to the tv.  
  
    "So Jere, you like 'Tom and Jerry'?", "uh huh.", Rich thought for a minute, "why dont't you like me?", "cause'..", "because why?", "I don' wanna daddy to leave...", "he wont. I promise. Didnt he tell you you'll have another daddy soon?", "uh huh...bu' i dont wan' 'nother daddy...I wan' my daddy..". Jeremy climbed beside him and crossed his arms defiently.  
  
     "Alright, alright. I'm just saying, I would love the attention. Two daddies and lots of hugs and kisses? Plenty of bedtime stories and playtime? I'd love to have two daddies.", "oh..Okay!". It did sound kinda fun..."you my daddy?", "yep. And while your other daddy goes bye bye, I'll be here with you all day. No more daycare!", Jeremy bounced excitedly. He hated daycare.  
  
     Michael finished with the greasy dishes and put the leftovers away, only to walk into the living room to see Rich and Jeremy snuggled up together, and took a picture for the album.  
  
_Mission accomplished!_


	64. Revolutionary Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revoultionary boys: Caregivers John, Lafayette, and Thomas with little Alexander. Have at it
> 
> Requested by: LexiSparks005 

    "Alright Alex, remember what you daddies told you?", "don' yell for papa?", "that's right. He's going to be in a very important meeting, and no talking is allowed.", "okay!".  
  
Thomas had headed to work early for a meeting with Washington, and promised to take them all for hot chocolate and Christmas shopping, something they had been excited for, as it was their first Christmas together.   
  
"Daddy! That?", Laurens looked to where Alex was pointing and smiled. "That's snow.", "cold!", "yes mon petite lion. It's very cold!", "Dada! Up! Cold!", "poor baby doesnt like the snow?", "no! Up!", "alright alright.".  
  
When they reached the building, Alex had gotten restless and started whining. "Wan' juice.", "okay baby. Just a minute, okay?", Alex let out a frustrated whining noise and pouted. "Do you want apple or grape?", "apple!".  
  
"Okay Alex, we're going in right now. You have to be quiet.", "okay.".  
  
So far the meeting was going great! Alex made little to no fuss when it came time to be quiet.  
  
But he asked alot of questions.  
  
"How come Aaron gets to talk to his daddy?", "because he's older baby.".  
  
"Why?", "because.", "why?", "I dont know sweetie, why dont you take a nap?".  
  
By the end of the meeting, Alex had had enough. He snuck away from John and Lafayette when the two got distracted, and crawled to the front of the room.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
The room went silent, Lafayette and John looked mortified.   
  
Thomas just smiled and ruffled his hair, "hey there sweetheart. Go back to daddy and dada. I'll be done in a minute."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He ran to John, who scolded him gently for interrupting.  
  
After the meeting ended, the four drove home,  
  
Alex was getting tired, exhausted from the shopping spree and long meeting.  
  
"Someone is getting sleepy. Why dont you take a nap honey?",  
  
"....m'kay..".  
  
Slowly, Alex fell asleep to the soft hum of the car.


	65. Arson Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship name isn’t up there but maybe a fluff of Rich and Jake maybe talking about adopting a kid and just over all cuteness.
> 
> Requested by: ShelbyLuvKitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, depression has been kicking my ass lately. 
> 
> A co-author resigned without telling me, so we fell behind.
> 
> If you see this book posted anywhere else, tell me. I only post writings on Ao3.

"Jake, what's your opinion on kids?"  
  
The two had been lazing around on a Sunday afternoon, when Rich brought up the subject.  
  
Jake thought for minute, "I like 'em enough...why?",  
  
"We've been dating for a while now...",  
  
"Yeah, six years..",  
  
"And we're engaged...",  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Jake was getting nervous, was Rich dumping him? Did he cheat on him? Did Rich get some poor girl pregnant before they started dating? Did he get a girl pregnant after they started dating?No..Rich would never cheat. He wasnt that type of person..he always wore condoms. Even if it was unconvienent...he always wore them. Rich was talking still...what was he saying?  
  
"-ake? Jake? Jake! Are you listening?",  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry babe. Zoned out, were you asking?",   
  
Rich took a deep breath,  
  
"Iwanttohavekids!",  
  
Jake froze, and looked down at Rich, who was hiding his face.  
  
"What?",  
  
"I..want to have kids...with you...".  
  
  
  
He smiled at him, and pulled him close.  
  
"Rich...I'd love to have kids, especially with you.",  
  
"I dont want to be like my dad...",  
  
"You wont. Just like I wont be like mine. We'll be awesome parents...",  
  
Rich smiled, and Jake brushed a tear off his face, " but..."  
  
There it was,  
  
"We have to wait a while. We still need to get married, and fix up the house a bit."  
  
Rich hugged him tightly,  
  
"God...I love you.."  
  
"I love you too Richie...".


	66. SuperDad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Little!Peter and Daddy!Tony please, like Peter gets hit to hard while fighting and slips into his headspace. And Tony’s just over here little, “Bitch, I know you did not just hit my son.” And proceeds to kick their ass.
> 
> Requested by: Blue_Haddock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, a co-author resigned without my knowledge.

"Peter! _Look out!"_  
  
 "Huh? _OW!"_  
  
He was tackled mid-swing by the villian, and got a bad hit on the side of his head.

Which made him start to wail.  
  
Tony instantly he went from Peter to Petey.  
  
That only made him fly fasted to catch him.   
  
The landing was hard, but it made Petey stop crying.  
  
He loved the flying and blouncing.  
  
"Hehe! 'Gain! 'Gain!",  
  
"Maybe later Petey. Daddy has to take care of some business. Bruce! Take Peter!",  
  
"On it sir! Come on kiddo, let's go! Daddy will be home soon."  
  
"Bye daddy!"  
  
Bruce carried Peter off towards the tower, while Iron Man beat the crap out of the masked assaliant, and seemed to be getting more aggresive with each hit.  
  
_"Dont!"_  
_**Bang!**_  
_"Ever!"_  
_**Clang!**_  
_"Hit!"_  
_**Bam!**_  
_"My!"_  
_**Clank!**_  
_"SON!_  
_**CRASH!**_  
  
The guy was thrown into a building, and soon enough decided that the best option was to leave before Iron Man killed him.  
  
When Tony came him, he was tired and just wanted to see Petey.   
  
Kicking ass was hard to do.  
  
He mouthed _"is he okay?_ " To Bruce, who nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hey Pete! Daddy's home!"  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! I drew cway'on! You!"  
  
Peter bounced up and down excitedly and shoved a crayon drawing of Iron Man into his hand.  
  
"Nice one Petey! Go get dressed for bed! Daddy'll read you a story.".  
  
Soon, Peter was tucked into bed, read a bedtime story and kissed goodnight.  
  
It was that day, everyone knew not to mess with Tony Stark's baby.


	67. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have two requests for Treebros? The first is Evan is stressed about school, but Connor helps him relax into littlespace. The second is Little!Evan helps Connor bake a cake :). Thanks for reading my requests!
> 
> Requested by: Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one!

Evan had been in a grumpy mood since he had come home, and refused to tell Connor why. The first time he asked, Evan mumbled an answer. The second time, he got annoyed huffing and a _"it's just schoolwork. I'm fine."._  
  
Connor didnt buy that.  
  
"Evan..do you need to go into-"  
  
_**"No.",**_ Connor was cut off by an angry and grumpy voice.  
  
"Honey, you'll hurt yourself...come on-"  
  
"I said _**NO.** Go away!"._  
  
Connor decided to give him his space, even if he didnt want to leave Evan alone.

* * *

  
Evan frowned when the door shut behind Connor, but ignored the tiny voice trying to pull him in.  
  
He wasnt going to slip. He wasnt. He wasnt.  
  
He rubbed his head, and stared at the numbers and letters. They became jumbled and gave him a headache...  
  
What he would give for a coloring book and crayons...

* * *

  
Almost half an hour passed before Evan came out of his bedroom.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?".  
  
Evan, lost it.  
  
He bawled and cried, clinging to Connor's waist and sniveling.  
.  
He was easily lifted into his lap, and rocked back and forth, "there we go baby...just let go...you'll feel better..."  
  
Evan's crys died down, and he buried his face into Connor's chest. "Feel better Ev?", "uh huh...", "wanna tell daddy what's wrong?".  
  
Evan sniffled, and mumbled out a semi-coherant sentence.  
  
"S'cool...hurt...owie...".  
  
Connor nodded in understanding. It made sense Evan was getting confused by the homework, especially if he needed to slip. He held Evan closely and hugged him, "poor baby...how about you help daddy with something? Would that make you feel better?".  
  
Evan nodded excitedly, he loved helping Connor. Even if it was small tasks.  
  
Connor set him on the kitchen counter, and started bringing out ingredients, before realization dawned on him. "Cake?", "that's right little guy. We're making a cake. Can you sit still for daddy while he mixes?", Evan nodded and sat up straight.  
  
A few minutes passed of Connor seperating ingredients, and pouring the batter into a pan. "Hey Ev, wanna taste the batter?", he nodded and reached for the bowl.   
  
Connor had to restrain a smile.  
  
Evan had reached in and got a good handful a batter, which he shoved into his mouth, getting more onnhis face and hand than in.  
  
Before dumping the bowl onto his head.  
  
"Yucky! S'icky!", "Evan! You silly baby..." Connor smiled and took it off, and popped the cake into the oven.   
  
"While that cooks, guess what we can do?", Evan smiled innocently and held his arms up. "Bathtime!", "yay! Bath'ime!".  
  
Evan had been scrubbed top to bottom, and put in a pull up, despite his protests of 'being a big boy', and was sent to watch TV.  
  
A few moments after Connor had finsined cleaning up the mess, he peaked over his shoulder to see Evan taking a nap.  
  
He had enough time to ice the cake and put it in the refrigerator before Evan could wake up.  
  
When he did, the two had a small dinner, and a piece of cake for dessert.  
  
Even though the day started off bad, it ended up _sweet._


	68. DigitalCardigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please could you do fluffy digitalcardigans?
> 
> Requested by: Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

"Jeremy...Jeremy.."  
  
Jeremy lifted his head sleepily, "g' way...M' tired...", the SQUIP frowned and plopped onto bed. "But Jeremy...I want to cuddle!".  
  
"Mmm..hmm..", "Jeremy...".  
  
The SQUIP pested Jeremy for a few more minutes, whining and poking his cheek.  
  
It was five minutes before Jeremy caved in.  
  
"Fine. Come on..".  
  
SQUIP smiled and crawled under the blankets, snuggling up beside their boyfriend.  
  
"Happy?", "mhm..very...".  
  
The two were imppossibly close, Jeremy layed in front of them on his side, while SQUIP had their arms wrapped around him.   
  
"I love you Jeremy...", "I love you too...".  
  
  
  
"Jeremy...I really am sorry."  
  
Jeremy rolled over to face them, "hey..dont cry. It's okay, really...I'm okay. Now..we're okay..",  
  
SQUIP hid their face in Jeremy's neck and sniffled,  
  
"I love you...I love you so much..."  
  
"I know...I know...I love you too.."  
  
Jeremy kissed their cheek, and snuggled closer to them.  
  
"Love you so much Jeremy..."  
  
"Love you too...".


	69. ZoeJared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you willing to do Jared x Zoe?
> 
> Requested by: Erisolandmore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Jared had a crush on Zoe Murphy since kindergarten.  
  
So he was _very_ jealous when Evan and Zoe started dating early Senior year.  
  
But in Evan's defense, he _hadnt_ been aware of the crush. So he really didnt blame him.  
  
That was, until Senior Year.  
  
When Evan and Zoe broke up, and he started dating on her older brother, which he totally called by the way.  
  
He guessed Evan had a thing for good girls and bad boys.  
  
  
  
"Jared? You okay?", "huh? Yeah..I'm fine Evan. Is that a necklace?", "y..yeah..Connor and I got matching ones...isnt it pretty?", 'yeah...just like Zoe..'.  
  
"What?"  
  
_"Fuck,_ I said that out loud.",  
  
"Yeah..So...you like Zoe?"  
  
Jared nervously chewed his fingernail, and nodded.  
  
Evan smiled and patted his shoulder, "you're secret is safe with me.".

* * *

  
  
"You know how you have a crush on Zoe?",  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Oh...well, she's coming this way..".  
  
"What?!", he looked up and saw that Zoe Murphy, was _indeed,_ coming towards him.  
  
All his insecurites rushed at him at once,  
  
_Was his hair neat?_  
 _Did he have something in his teeth?_  
 _God..what if he stuttered like Evan?!_  
 _For Evan it was **cute,** but he wasnt-_  
  
"Jare.... _breathe._ I can hear your thoughts from all the way over here. You look _fine.",_  
  
"Shut up Evan.".

* * *

  
  
"You're Jared, right?",  
  
"Yeah. That's me! I'm Jared! Thats who I am!",  
  
"Right...so, you left a note in my locker? Saying you had a crush on me?".  
  
**_Dammit Evan._**  
  
_"Uuuh..."_  
  
"Because if you do, I'm flattered.",  
  
"I do! I do!",  
  
Evan gave him a small grin and a thumbs up, and walked over to Connor.  
  
"So...",  
  
"So.."  
  
"How about..me and you...go on a date? This Friday? Seven pm? I can pick you up."  
  
"I'd like that. See you Friday, Jared."


	70. Heather^3Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy,  
> Can we have H^3+V where Chan,Mac, and Ronnie finding out Duke's homophobic parents and comfort her through it?  
> kthxbyeee
> 
> Requested by: MobyDuke

Heather Duke hesitated to school that day. Her arms covered in bruises and a small cut on her upper cheek. Not to mention the scars on her wrist.

Heather limped her way to school, arriving at the same time as her partners, coincidentally. She grew nervous as they began to run up to her and looking at her in worrisome looks.

"Heather, what happened to you're arms!?" McNamara practically yelled and started drawing attention to them. Duke shushed her and quickly made up an excuse for the bruises. "Yesterday I fell down the stairs, it's really nothing."

Veronica crossed her arms, "Did is you're staircase's name Mom and Dad?" Heather looked at her in disbelief, 'How did Veronica know!?' "N-No..."

It really was true, though. Ever since her parents had found out about her partners, they had beat her left and right. Her name in her house was now 'Sinner' as that's what she was, according to Mr. and Mrs. Duke.

Chandler spoke up, "You are a terrible liar. Now c'mon, we're skipping school." "W-why?" "To cheer you up, and say a big fuck you to you're parents, duh." She chuckled.

Heather held back her tears as they all hugged her tightly, a reminder that they were here and were helping her.

Fuck her folks. She had the best girlfriends ever...


	71. Deere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about little jeremy slipping into his headspace in public and has to deal with people staring while daddy jake being v overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, OppressedArtist here. I'm here to let you know that I will be away from internet for a few days, and it is up to Misha and Lexi to update.
> 
> Requested by: inlovewithacertainboi

Jeremy had been in a bad mood all morning, and the long car ride to the mall didnt help matters.  
  
He wasnt even in his littlespace yet, he was just crabby at being woken up before his usual alarm.  
  
Jake, who was walking beside him, carried the bags and kept a close eyemon him. Little Jeremy liked to wander off, and he would make damn sure that wouldnt happen again.  
  
"How much longer?"Jeremy whined,  
  
"Just a little while. Why? Do you need to-",  
  
"NO. I'm..just...hungry. That's all." Jeremy denied.  
  
"Mmhmm. Well, we got some time before the gang shows up. How about lunch? Sbarros?",   
  
Jeremy nodded, and unconciously stepped closer Jake. The mall was making him anxious, and he felt the eyes of watching him. He knew deep down they were just people watching, but he felt like his privacy was being invaded..  
  
Jake wrapped his arm around his waist, and kissed the top of his head. It would be okay...

* * *

  
  
The two ordered, and settled into their chairs to wait.  
  
Nearby, a toddler knocked over a glass and it shattered onto the floor.  
  
Jeremy froze, and his eyes glossed over. He had fallen into his littlespace.  
  
"Hey there Jerebear...dont cry. It's okay..",  
  
Jeremy sniffed and wiped his eyes, "wan' ju'ice daddy..",   
  
"Of course baby. I think we can do that.".  
  
Jeremy smiled while Jake dug through his bag for a coloring book and crayons.   
  
He figured Jeremy would get bored, and so he packed an emergency bag, the group called him overprotective, but he just loved Jeremy alot.  
  
He shot off a quick text to the group, then turned back to Jeremy, who was alternating between drinking juice and eating his pizza.  
  
There had been a slight hiccup where Jeremy spilt his juice, but nothing was damaged except the front of his shirt.

* * *

  
  
The tables nearby looked up, and while some smiled sympatherically, others scowled. A woman were staring intently at them. Jeremy was squirming in his seat from the unwanted attention, and attempting to hide.  
  
"Ma'am? Can you please stop? Staring make him uncomfortable.",   
  
"I'm sorry! But last time i was aware, this was a public area? If he didnt want to be looked at, he shouldnt have made a spectacle of himself. Is he retarded or something?",

* * *

  
Jake and some over patrons were shocked at the woman's words.  
  
"No, he isnt. But he has anxiety and hasnt taken his medication-", "All medcations are posionous and are killing us! You should use this all organic detox! It will cure your homosexuality!", a security guard gently pushed them back and went to lead the woman away.  
  
She didnt like that.  
  
"Get your hands off me! I live in America! I have the right to say what I want!", two more guards showed up and led her away, while the first one apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. She does this alot. I hope that you and your...child are okay."  
  
"We're fine...he just doesnt like the attention he gets in public.".  
  
The security guard nodded and smiled at them, then walked away.

* * *

  
  
The ride home was almost silent, Jeremy was quietly playing a game on his phone and sucking his pacifier, making whining noises when his character died.   
  
Jake smiled at him, and turned into the driveway.  
  
"Come on baby. Bet you had a long day. Let's go take a nap.",  
  
  
"M'kay daddy.".


	72. Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get Daddy!John and clingy baby!Alex pleeeeeeaaase? Thank you--
> 
> Requested by: LexiSparks005

"Hey John- why is Alex here?"  
  
The office workers turned to see Alex clinging to John for dear life.

John looked embarrassed.

"Sorry guys, he wouldnt let go this morning.".  
  
In all honesty, John was just a pushover who couldnt say no to his baby. Alex wasnt spoiled, but he was bratty and clingy.   
  
And just a little bit of a crybaby.  
  
  
  
"Alex, daddy has to work on something important. Why dont you-",   
  
"no! S'ay wit' da!"  
  
John sighed and continued typing on his computer, "okay, why dont you draw? You love to draw!".  
  
He thought for a second and plopped down on the floor with his coloing book and crayons.  
  
Good, that'll keep him busy for a while.  
  
  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Every few seconds, Alex would show him his picture, and whine when John didnt give him attention. He went as far as shoving things off the desk to get his attention, the acted as if John hadnt seen him do it.  
  
"Alex, can you go play from Mr. Jefferson? I'm sure he'd love to see your pictures."  
  
Alex loved Thomas. He'd follow him around if John wasnt there, which played out favorably.  
  
"M'kay. Bye bye!".  
  
Footsteps disappeared down the hall, and a small cheer from Alex was barely heard.   
  
At last...John could get his work done.  
  
  
  
He loved Alex, he really did.  
  
But all parents need a break from time to time.


	73. SquipSquad+Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: HeadphoneKid
> 
> (If you’re taking requests still)  
> Could you please to maybe the squip squad looking after a little!michael? Just as long as it’s little Michael I’ll love it. Thank you :)

"Michael, come back here!" Jeremy sighed as he chased the half naked toddler. The boy squealed as Jake lifted him up with ease pulling him over his shoulder and began walking back to the bathtub which was filling up.

"I wan' Do'wn!" Michael complained as Jake lifted him up some more before placing him on the bathroom sink and pulling off his shirt. Contrary to popular belief, Michael actually liked the bath. He could play with his toys, the water was warm and afterwards Jake (Daddy) Always gave him a bottle of juice. Jeremy rolled his eyes as Rich walked past him, mumbling about how even a toddler could out run him.

Michael giggled as Jake scrubbed his back with a warm, dry towel to dry him off. The soap he had used smelled of rosewater, making Michael smell good and clean. Brooke came around the corner, handing Jake Michael's newly washed clothes which came straight from the dryer.

\---Shitty timeskip brought to you by my body issues---

Michael nuzzed into Jake as he fed him the bottle of grape juice. The warmth of his body heat and lack of energy made Michael's eyes droop. Jake noticed and stood up with Michael still in his arms. 

"Good night, Lil' dude." Rich spoke. "Goodnight, Mikey." Chloe and Brooke said in unison. Jeremy and Jenna both bid their farewells before Jake reached the nursery, placing the half awake toddler in the crib. 

"Goodnight, Baby." He whispered, switching off the light switch.

"Nigh'Nigh', da'..."


	74. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a Jamilton fairytale au?Sorry, I just saw this. How about something along the lines of Prince Jefferson and commoner Hamilton team up to take down someone who wronged them both??
> 
> Requested by: Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this took forever Im sorry.

Alexander hadnt meant to get caught up in this.  
  
He really hadnt.  
  
But here he was,   
  
Kissing the prince of his kingdom, dressed a servants..  
  
Ready to assasinate his father.

* * *

  
He really shouldnt have agreed to do this.  
  
But who could refuse the prince?  


* * *

  
He had just been walking him from the marketplace,  
  
When a damn carriage almost ran him over.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going asshole!"  
  
The carriage halted, and the side curtain opened, the face made Alex drop to his knees to bow and pray for forgiveness.  
  
He had just insulted the prince. The prince! He was sure to be executed...right?  
  
"Rise fool.", so he did, basket of food long forgotten.  
  
"I apologize sir! I did not recgonize the carriage as yours!",  
  
"Good then, i did not wish to be recgonized. Now, I must be on my way.", the prince raised an arm to tell the coachman to continue, but Alex stopped him.  
  
If the king found out that he let his wander into the woods, then he'd surely be executed.  


* * *

  
"If you do not mind my asking, where are you going?"  
  
"I have a score to settle with a man in the kingdom over. Sir Hamilton."  
  
His father? The one who abandoned his son and wife?  
  
"Why sir? He is a very...wealthy ally.",   
  
"He is an impoptuous twit, who i dare say shall not ruin such a beautiful land."  
  
"May I come with? I know the kingdom inside amd out, and it will make the journy much faster!"  
  
The prince looked at him, with a soft smile and looked as though he was thinking.  
  
"Well? Are you coming?"  
  
"Y-yes sire! One moment. We must drop this off at mt home.",  
  
"As we will. Then we will be on out way,".  
  
The two stopped by Alsxander's house, and dropped the food off, a woman ans man kindly waving him off.  
  


* * *

  
He picked up his basket and climbed onto the carriage.  
  
May god have mercy on their souls.

* * *

  
The two made it to the kingdom in a week, and Alex marveled at the sights.  
  
"Laurens! Come here!"  
  
The man servant who looked as if he was running an errand looked up, and smiled as he walked over.  
  
"Where is Hamilton." Thomas whispered  
  
"Sir Thomas! Welcome! Sir isnt here, but he is at the castle!"Laurens said it oddly quietly.  
  
Thomas nodded and tossed a bag of gold at him, the man nodded and zipped his lips.  
  
"Thank you Laurens. I'll see to it that there will be a raise in your pay.".  
  
Laurens bowed, and continued shopping. 

 

* * *

  
"Alexander! Follow. We are going clothes shopping. ", "Sir-", "not for you, you fool, for me. You fine. But I cannot walk into the castle like this! I would surely be recgonized.", "I see...".

* * *

  
Thomas had wandered the market for a good few minutes, picking out drab clothes and worn shoes from a secondhand store.  
  
The two hitched a ride on Laurens' carriage back, waiting in silence for the ride.  
  
The two hid in a corner once they iffiltrated the castle.  
  
Thomas had the vile of posion ready. And squeezed it for assurance.  
  
He turned to Alex, and swung him into a tight hug, and pressed his lips against Alexander's.  
  
Alex's breath hitched, but he reciprocated. "Just in case we dont make it, I love you.",   
  
"And I love you Thomas."  


* * *

  
Alexander hadnt meant to get caught up in this.  
  
He really hadnt.  
  
But here he was,   
  
Kissing the prince of his kingdom, dressed a servants..  
  
Ready to assasinate his father.  
  
But, he was glad. He was with the love of his life.


	75. Family Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please write Caregiver! Jared comforting Little! Evan, who has a migraine?
> 
> Requested by: Anon

"Evan, honey..you have to take your medicene."Jared called out,  
  
"No! Yucky! Don' wanna!",   
  
"Evan Hansen. Get over here right now and take the tylenol.".  
  
Evan had had a migraine all morning, and now was fussing. Something he rarely did, he never misbehaved or did anything wrong. But right now, he was really pushing Jared's buttons.

* * *

  
"Ev, come on. It doesnt taste bad! I promise!",   
  
Evan came out of his hiding spot sniffling,   
  
"Pin'y p'omise?", he held his pinky finger out, and Jared linked it with his own,  
  
"Of course baby. Daddy will take some too. Then we can cuddle, how about that?",  
  
Evan nodded and held his arms up, "up?"  
  
Jared smiled and lifted onto his hip,   
  
"Come on sweetheart. Let's go get you some medicene."

* * *

  
Evan was now curled up in his lap, sucking his thumb sleepily.  
  
A Disney movie played quietly, lulling Evan to sleep.  
  
Jared kissed his hair and carried him to bed, tucked him in then turned off the lights.  
  
"Night Ev...  
  
"Nigh' da'.."


	76. SportsBros + JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do Caregivers!Ram and Kurt finding out that Little!JD is suicidal?
> 
> Requested by: Blue_Haddock

The first to notice was Ram.  
  
Ram took notice of how JD seemed to lose interest in his usual activites, and took up sleeping most of the time. JD couldnt seem to express how he felt, so he acted as if he was fine. When Ram or Kurt asked if he was okay, he nodded and asked for a bottle.  
  
Ram thought everything was fine.

* * *

Kurt was second.  
  
He noticed how JD didnt want to sleep with them anymore. JD usually loved sleeping with them and cuddling, but now he downright refused to cuddle or be touched. He was worried, but didnt think much of it.  
  
He thought everything was okay.

* * *

They used to have a nanny, when both of them worked. But she wasnt the best nanny to JD.   
  
When JD started acting in fear, not eating and even crying out at being touched, and them nkticing bruises on his arms, shoulders, back and legs...  
  
Ram installed a Nanny Cam.  
  
JD had been struck, and not allowed to eat.   
  
They had fired her on the spot and put out a restraining order.  
  
JD was showing the exact same behavior.

* * *

They thought everything was just fine...  
  
  
Kurt was home the most, and cleaned the house frequently. But when he was cleaning the bathroom, he found a broken razor and a blade in the trashcan. His heart sunk, Ram must of hurt himself shaving... JD would never do such a thing.  
  
Would he?  
  
  
He confronted Ram, and Ram said he didnt know about the razor. That's when it finally settled in.

* * *

"JD...honey, let's get you changed. It's too hot for that.",   
  
JD squirmed and whined at being picked up and violently thrashed.  
  
The shirt was gently tugged off his body.   
  
He saw them. There they were. Tiny, barely noticeable, but there. Self harm scars.  
  
"KURT! GET IN HERE!", rapid footsteps  
  
"What!? Are you- oh my god.".

* * *

The two looked at JD sniffled and bawled at being found out.  
  
They gently hugged him and loved on him, murmuring soft words.

* * *

They installed a baby monitor in his room, and put a baby lock on the bathroom door, a baby gate in front of the stairs and all the sharp objects were put away.  
  
They made an regular appointment with a special therpist, and both started paying more attention to his behavior.  
  
Kurt started working from home, and Ram made a decision to make Saturdays "JD Day". JD chose what they got to do that day, within reason. From meals to activites.  
  
And slowly, JD got bette and didnt seem to selfharm anymore.  
  
  
  
They knew everything was just fine.


	77. Boyf-Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Lindsay
> 
> I really loved the little!michael one, could you please please please do a little!michael with a daddy!jeremy ??

"Mikey, Remember what Daddy said about toys--You've got to put them away when you're done playing with them."

"Sor'y, daddy." The boy mumbled, not even looking away from the monster movie that played on the large Tv in front of him.

"And don't stare at the TV so close. That's why you were glasses, buddy." Jeremy spoke as he placed his hands on his hips.

"O'tay." 

Jeremy sighed, shaking his head before walking away to the kitchen to catch up on some dishes and dinner.  
About thirty minutes later, Jeremy heard a blood curdling scream come from the living room.

He remembered that Michael was in there watching a scary movie and rushed to were the small boy sat, perfectly fine and watching something else-- A cartoon.

"Michael!?"

"Wha'?"

"Why did you scream like that? You startled Daddy!"

Michael looked up at him a smiled a sly smile, before blinking all innocently. "I dunno...just cuz'."

Jeremy face palmed at that, "You screamed at the top of your lungs...just because?"

Michael nodded. Jeremy shoke his head again before walking over to Mikey, kneeling down to his level and ruffling his hair. He whispered,

"You are a very peculiar boy, Mikey."

Michael smiled, leaning his head into Jeremy's lap. "I know."


	78. SpicyBis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forced little jeremy not wanted to follow daddy rich's rules? (jeremy kind of acts like a bratty toddler once rich gets him under his control)
> 
> Requested by:no u on 

"Jeremy. You know the rules. Go sit in the corner.".

Rich had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. Literally. Jeremy knew he wasnt allowed to have alot of sugar, but he had eaten half the jar by the time Rich found him.

He even tried pulling an innocent face, something Rich had fallen for too many times. He gets out of trouble, because he looks so innocent. Now Jeremy was nearing his toddler-headspace and was acting bratty and will purposely disobey.

"Bu' daddy...I so'ry..."Jeremy was sniffling and pouting

"Jeremy. You lied to daddy and you ate the cookies even though i said not too. Now it's time for your punishment. Go sit in the corner, now.".

Jeremy shuffled to the naughty chair and pouted.

 

Rich felt bad for punishing him. He knew he shouldnt, but he did. "He's just a baby, he doesnt really understand!", "Rich, no. He needs to be punished for disobeying.", "but Michael -", the was a crash from the livingroom. "I'll have to call you back. JEREMY!", he hung the phone up and ran to the livingroom.

Jeremy was on the floor crying, holding his hand. He was surrounded by broken glass, water, and damaged flowers.

"Jere! Are you okay?"

"I sorry! I sorry! Wan' giv' you flower! Bu' fell! I sorry!"

"Jere...Are you hurt?"

"Owie here! An' here! An' here!", Jeremy pointed to his hand, knee and forehead.

Rich had to crack a smile, he knew Jeremy wasnt hurt. He just wanted the Batman bandaids.

 

"Okay Jere. Time for a nap.", "no!", "Jere.",  
   
"no! No wan' s'eep!"

"Jeremy. Come on. Now.".

"No!"

"Jeremy. I dont want to have to spank you. I do these things because I love you baby.",

"No!",

"Alright. That's it."

Jeremy had never gotten spanked until that moment, and he was distraught.

He hiccuped and cried for ten solid minutes and heaved.

"Jere. Look at me. Look at me now.",

Jeremy wiped his eyes with one hands and rubbed his rear with the other.

 

"Will you be a good boy and take your nap? Or a bad boy who will go to bed without a story?"

"I good! I good! Pi'ky p'omise!"

"Good boy. Go get your jammies on. After your nap we can watch a movie with the gang okay?",

"O'ay.".

 

A few days later, while the two were at the mall,

When denied a coloring book, Jeremy pouted and accicently knocked over a box of toys off the shelf.

Instead of screaming ans crying, he just quietly picked it up and went back beside his daddy.

Rich smiled and ruffled his hair.

 

Jeremy may be a brat. But Jeremy was his brat.


	79. IM SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

I apologize for the long wait. I havent been in a good place mentally, and dont have much motivation to write anymore. I'll try to keep this going with the help of my two co-authors, Misha and Lexi. I'll be busy for a little while, my birthday is in a few days and school is starting in a few weeks.

The reason i havent been writing is that ive been feeling depressed for a little while now. Im trying to write, but when you mix "no motivation" and "depression" together, it doesnt work well.

I am trying to write, but it may be a little while.

 

 

_**REMINDER:** _

**_ALL_ ** **_REQU_** ** _ESTS_ ** **_**MUST** BE  SPECIFIC. A SHIP MUST BE SPECIFIED AS WELL AS THE SCENARIO, AND IF IT SEXUAL OR NOT. _**

 

_-Oppressed Artist_


	80. Oooooof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

Hey there readers! I am back and ready to rumble!

Im about to start making regular updates again! So make sure to keep checking back!

School has started, so I will try to keep up with this the best i can!

 

 

Thanks for the love and support,

 

Sincerely Oppressed Artist


	81. Family Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this! Could you do more little Evan with caregiver Jared please? Also, maybe another treebros with little evan one aswell?
> 
> Requested by: Radio Rebel

"Ev, time for your bath!"  
  
Heavy footsteps were heard before Evan came barreling in excitedly, "yay! Bath! Bubbles?"  
  
"Yes baby. You can have bubbles..."Jared laughed.  
  
Evan smiled and started shedding his clothes.  
  
Evan didnt like baths all that much, but he loved the bubbles. He usually played while Jared washed him, only getting upset when he had stop playing to rinse the shampoo.  
  
  
Jared smiled and went to unplug the water, Evan frowned, "bubble!"  
  
"Sorry buddy. Bathtime's over."  
  
Evan pouted and was dried off.  
  
"Wan' bubble."  
  
"I know buddy. We can play with the bubbles later."  
  
Evan crossed his arms and huffed, "I wan bubble.".  
  
Jared rolled his eyes and finished buttoning up Evan's pajama shirt.  
  
"How about after your nap? You can have a playtime bath."  
  
"Yay! Daddy too? Daddy play?",  
  
Jared kissed his forehead and settled him on his hip, "sure buddy. Daddy will play with you.".  
  
Evan smiled widely, and hugged Jared's neck.  
  
  
Naptime had gone easier than usual. Evan went down with no fuss and snuggled with his mountain of stuffed animals, some from Evan's childhood, some Jared bought for him because he has no restraint when it comes to Evan.  
  
Evan slept for a good few hours, and once he had woken up, had sleepily stumbled into the livingroom where Jared was quietly watching tv. "Hey there buddy, have a nice nap?",  
  
Evan nodded and crawled up beside him, "Bubble now?",   
  
"After you wake uo honey, how about a snack first? I think we have some orange slices in the fridge.", Evan smiled and rubbed his eyes, yawning sweetly and toddling after Jared.  
  
After a snack, Evan was awake and happily bouncing a rubber ball in the playroom while Jared ran a warm bath, filled with bubbles and toys.  
  
He poked his head out the door and called for Evan.  
  
"Ev, time for your bath!"  
  
Heavy footsteps were heard before Evan came barreling in excitedly, "yay! Bath! Bubbles?"  
  
"Yes baby. You can have bubbles..."Jared laughed.  
  
Evan smiled and started shedding his clothes.  
  
Evan didnt like baths all that much, but he loved the bubbles.  
  
And he loved his daddy, and his daddy loved him.


	82. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this! Could you do more little Evan with caregiver Jared please? Also, maybe another treebros with little evan one aswell?
> 
> Requested by: Radio Rebel

Connor loved Evan more than anything in the entire world.  
  
Diamonds had _nothing_ on Evan's smile.  
  
Rubies had _nothing_ on Evan's adorable laugh.  
  
Money wouldnt buy him another Evan to love and hold.  
  
His little Evan, was _priceless._  
  
Evan was the _sweetest,_ most _caring_ Little he had ever met. He was shy and quiet at first, just like his Big self, but Little Evan was a damn _sweetheart_ once he got to know someone.  
  
Whrn Evan was first adopted, he was shy and quiet and would sometimes accidently scare Connor by quietly walking behind him, then pulling his jacket to get his attention. Evan would cry his heart out, thinking he'd get in trouble, but Connor never punished him for something that was an accident.  
  
A few weeks later, Evan was bouncy and talkative, he even called Connor "daddy" regularly. Which made Connor cry the first time he said it, then Evan cried for making Connor cry.   
  
Connor had peppered him with kisses and squeezed him with hugs that day.  
  
He treated his Evan like a prince, but Evan was far from spoiled. He shared his toys and candy with other littles, made it his mission to save every animal he saw wandering around, (which may or may not had led to him getting skunked a few times).   
  
Evan was Connor's entire world, and would protect him until the day he died.


	83. Sincerely Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do more sincerely three with little jared? maybe comforting him over something?
> 
> Requested by: aaaa

     Jared bolted upright in bed and let out a gasp of fear, he was shaking all over and his heart was going really fast. He had had a nightmare, and he wanted his daddy and papa to hug him and make him feel better.  
  
    Jared climbed out of his bed and padded quiety to his daddy's room, "daddy? Papa?" He called in a quiet voice.  
  
     Evan lifted his head sleepily, "Jare? What are you doing up baby?".  
  
"Bad dream...s'eep with daddy an' papa? Please?"he sniffled and rubbed his eye with his fist.  
  
    "Sure thing honey. Con, move over."

"Wha' fo'?"he mumbled, cracking open his eye to see what was happenening.  
  
     "Jared had a bad dream. Scoot over, he wants to sleep here tonight."Evan whispered.  
  
"Come on angel."Connor smiled at him and shifted for Jared to fit.  
  
  
    Evan and Connor gently comforted him, until he fell asleep.


	84. Squip Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a little!michael with squip squad caregivers where Michael is feeling really cuddly and wants hugs but everyone is busy or something and can’t give him said cuddles, so then he gets real sad and throws a fit. ?
> 
> Requested by;: Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

"Papa! Hug p'ease!"Michael whined, holding his arms to hug Jake.  
  
Jake peeked at him from the corner of his eye, "sorry buddy. Papa's legs hurt really bad.", Michael frowned at the thought of not being able to hug his dada.  
  
He waddled off to the kitchen, to see if mama or dada could make him a snack and give him cuddles.  
  
"Dada!Mama!"he called,   
  
"Dada isnt here kiddo, he went shopping. And mama is with Aunt Jenna and Aunt Chloe at the salon."   
  
Rich smiled and paused to ruffle his hair.   
  
"Daddy..hug!"Michael whined  
  
Rich looked over his shoulder to see Michael holding his arms up, "sorry kiddo. Daddy's making dinner. Go find mommy, I bet she'll give you hugs.".  
  
Michael beamed and raced off to find mommy.  
  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
Christind poked her head out of the door to see Michael running towards her.  
  
"Hey Mikey! What's wrong?"  
  
"Wan' hug! Now! Please!"  
  
  
Chrisine looked pained, "sorry angel. I cant. I'm paining and I dont want to ruin your new clothes.".  
  
Michael looked distraught and raced off to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
  
"Michael Mell! We do not slam doors young man!"Christined called, and gave him a tap on the hand with hers, "now go and play quietly. Dada is trying to sleep.".  
  
  
Christine closed the door and Michael lost it, he sobbed into his pillow and heaved. "Micha! I'm ho- Micha!".  
  
Heavy footsteps and the thud of groceries hitting the floor echoed through the house as Jeremy ran to his crying baby.  
  
"Oh Micha. Poor baby. What's wrong? Tell dada what's wrong.."  
  
Michael hiccuped and buried his face in Jeremy's shoulder.  
  
"Poor baby. Does Micha want a hug?"  
  
"Uh huh. Papa no hug! Daddy no hug! Mommy no hug too! I bad! No hug me! No love me!"  
  
"Oh Micha...we love you lots and lots. We just had things to do today, it isnt because you're bad. We love you now, Aunt Chloe, Aunt Jenna and Mommy Brooke will be back soon, and they can cuddle with us. Daddy and papa too, okay?"  
  
"M'kay dada...hug now?please..".  
  
"Sure thing baby, c'mon. Let's go cuddle.".  
  
Jeremy settled on the couch with Michael curled up next to him with his head in Jeremy's lap.  
  
The others had gone to finish what they were doing, and Rich was putting up the groceries Jeremy had dropped.  
  
When the others came home, they ate dinner and cuddled together during a movie.  
  
Which Michael couldnt have asked for more.


	85. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhHHHHH little jeremy being a very needy brat and michael rich and jake not knowing how to deal with him??
> 
> Requested by: ha ur mom gay

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! I drawed you!"  
  
Michael peeked over his book to see Jeremy excitedly holding a picture up for him.  
  
"Wow! That's great buddy!"Michael said, ruffling Jeremy's curly hair.   
  
Jeremy beamed and pushed his way into Michael's lap, snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes.  
  
"Sleepy buddy?"Michael cooed, shifting to make Jeremy more comfortable.  
  
Jeremy nodded and sleepily rubbed his face.  
  
  
  
Jeremy had fallen asleep and was put to bed, and Michael was on the last chapter of his book, when Jake and Rich came home.  
  
Rich had summer school, due to missing the last few months of junior year in a coma, and Jake worked late and would usually stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things, then swing by and pick up Rich then head home.  
  
"Hey Jake, hey Rich."  
  
"Hey Micha, where's Jeremy?"  
  
"Asleep in his room.".  
  
The two smiled and sat beside him, both on either side.  
  
  
The three were interrupted by Jeremy screaming his head off.  
  
They all rushed to his room to see Jeremy sitting up in bed, and bawling his eyes out.  
  
Jake lifted him and did his best to shush him, patting his back and bouncing him.  
  
"Da..."  
  
"That's right baby. Dada's here. It's okay baby. Dada's here.".  
  
Jeremy sniffed and clung to Jake tightly.  
  
  
The four went back to the living room, and continued cuddling.  
  
  
Jeremy had calmed down, but still clung to Jake.   
  
"Baby, Dada has to go make dinner now."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Baby-"  
  
"No! No! No!"  
  
The tantrum had suprised them, Jeremy rarely had tantrums.  
  
"I'll handle him. You two go on."  
  
  
Michael pried Jeremy off of Jake, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Jere, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"  
  
"No! Wan' da! Wan' da!Da! Da! Da-", Michael smacked his rear, making him yelp.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. Daddy doesnt like spanking you. Now. Tell me what you want. Use your big boy words."  
  
"I wan' da."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bad."  
  
"What's bad?"  
  
Jeremt sniffled and rubbed his tummy.  
  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
"Jere, do you feel icky? Did you take your medicene?"  
  
Jeremy shook his head and sniffed.  
  
"Poor thing. I'll be right back. Jake! Come here please!"  
  
  
Jake sat with Jeremy, gently cooing to him and petting his hair while Michael got his medicene.  
  
That's why Jeremy was acting bratty, he didnt feel well.  
  
  
Jeremy took his mediecene with fuss, but soon settled down.  
  
The four ate dinner and then cuddled together on the couch.  
  
  
Jeremy smiled and slowly was lulled to sleep.  
  
He may be bratty, but they loved him anyway.


	86. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Jeremy being punished with no 'naughty/play' time and not taking it well?? (Could be any ship, I don't care)
> 
> Requested by: r/hmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:
> 
> Masturbation  
> Spanking  
> Blowjobs
> 
> Reader discretion is advised

Michael was kinky. In good way! He always had new ideas to bring to the bedroom, or counter, or anywhere really. Both Michael and Jeremy had a high libido and got extremely horny, but Michael, unlike Jeremy, had high self control when it came to sex. He was kinky, but controlled.

That's why Jeremy was in the back of a sex shop with him, browsing and pointing out things that looked interesting. "Hey Jere look at this.", he held up a sexy baby outfit, like Chloe wore last Halloween. The only difference was, it came with a set that included a spanking paddle in the shape of a rattle, a gagball that looked like a pacifier, and edible candy to drizzle over the body in a baby bottle.

"Really Micha? That's really extreme...",

"Yeah, it was just a dumb idea.I guess playtime will have to wait."

Jeremy's dick twitched, "play..time?"

"Yeah. I was going to play with you, but I guess-",

Jeremy threw it in the basket, "can we go play now daddy?",

"Not yet baby boy."

"But daddy! I need you now!"

"Jeremy! Stop! You're being so-" Michael was cut off by Jeremy grinding against his hips and whining.

Michael frowned, despite the pleasure.

"Jeremy. You're being very naughty. Stop that."

He payed for the item and dragged Jeremy out and drove home in silence.

 

When they got home, it was straight to the bedroom.

Jeremy had gotten dressed, and was now laying on the bed.

 "D-Daddy! P-please! Playtime? Please?"

"Not yet Jere. Someone was awfully naughty in the store. I think bad boys dont need playtime."

"Sorry daddy..."

"Bad boys need to be punished. Get over daddy's knee baby boy.

Jeremy whined, but complied.

The diaper was thin, and didnt do anything to cushion the paddle.

They got to ten, then Michael tossed the paddle aside, and gently rubbed his rump.

"Im sorry baby. But you were so naughty...are you ready to be a good boy?"

"Yes daddy! Im a good boy!"

"Now what does my good boy want to do first?"

"Candy? Please daddy?"

Michael smirked popped the seal of the bottle and teasingly dribbled it down onto Jeremy's bare stomach.

Jeremy was already hard, and whined as the cool sticky substance trickled down his stomach.

Michael slowly lapped the candy up, enjoying the fact he was teasing Jerermy.

Jeremy bucked his hips and moaned, Michael's tounge was warm and soft as it trailed over his body.

"D-daddy! G-gonna cum!

"Uh uh. Not yet baby. Not until we're done."

 

It took all of Jeremy's willpower to not cum.

Finally, Michael lapped up the last bit of the candy and tossed the bottle into the trash,

 

"Now Jeremy. If you can get daddy off, he'll let you have playtime."

 

Jeremy went to work immediately.

He pawed at Michael's boxers and slowly took Michael in.

He bodded his head, and swirled his tounge around. "Such a good boy. My good boy."Michael priased.

Jeremy worked a bit harded, and Michawl called out a warning "g-gonna cum baby. You ready?"

 

Jeremy sucked slower as a reply, and Michael came down Jeremy's throat.

 

Michael grinned and pulled his boxers back on, "such a good boy. Good boys get playtime. Daddy's going to lay down.".

Jeremy happily rutted against his pillow and bit down hard on the pacifer to keep quiet.

Jeremy whimpered and whined and he bounced, until he felt the hot coil in his stomach.

He sped up and let out a soft moan as he came in his diaper, and collapsed beside Michael.

 

Michael smiled as Jeremy dozed off, and started cleaning up.

He knew that Jeremy would love it.


	87. Treebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write little Evan and caregiver connor based off these headcanons: https://a-little-lion.tumblr.com/post/176599810618/evans-comfort-items
> 
> Requested by: Anon

Connor had just gotten home, a shared apartment with his little, Evan, when said little came barreling at him with full force.

"Hey bud, missed you too! Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh! Jare play Hi' an' See'!", he internally cooed at how Evan pronounced the game's name.

"Really? Who won?", 

"Evan did, he's a really good hider and seeker!"Jared commented from his place on the couch, an abandoned coloring book and box of crayons beside him.

Evan beamed as Connor lifted him and hugged him, "that's my Evan.".

They said goodbye to Jared, who usually babysat while Connor was at class. Despite what Jared said and usually said, he loved Evan dearly. He didnt complain when Evan asked him to color or play or even watch a show. Jared just wanted Evan to be happy, and if Connor made him happy...so be it.

The two colored for a while, watch some TV and ate dinner and had taken baths, Evan's being full of his favorite bubbles and rubber duckies.

"I think it's time for bed baby."Connor smiled, ruffling his hair.

Evan pouted and crossed his arms, but allowed himself to be carried. The apartment was small, a two bedroom, one bathroom with a small balcony and a tiny kitchen and attatched nook and living room. But it was perfect for them.

"Now Evan, which stuffed animal do you want to sleep with?"

Evan pouted again. He hated choosing between his babies.

He had a monkey, a piggie, a doggy, a kitty, a bunny, three bears, and even a stuffed cobra.

Connor his his smiled at the serious look on Evan's face, he loved all of his toys.

 

"How about...the pig? You havent slept with him in a while!"

Evan nodded and squeezed it and crawled into bed.

Connor tucked him in, sang him "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" and "You Are My Sunshine", read him two stories and kissed him goodnight before turning his nightlight on, puttong up the guard rail and turning off the light.


	88. SportsBros + JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polyfidelity jd x ram x kurt. Ram and Kurt asking JD out, and JD only agreeing to going out with them bc he wants free slushies and making the jocks pay for them sounds fun enough. So they go on a date at 7/11, and it ends with promises of another date and JD thinking "well these assholes aren't so bad after all"
> 
> Requested by: Anon

"Yo! JD! Can we talk for a sec?", 

Kurt and Ram had cornered him at his locker after school. He had expected a repeat of the first day of school. But actually, the three did have a small chat. A rather nice one. Not even a jab at how he was dressed.

"So..me and Kurt were wondering..would you go on a date with us?".

"Hm. Let me think about it.", JD pretended to think for a few seconds, "no.".

"Why not?"Ram asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you both are assholes who said Veronica went down on you both?"

"That wasnt us! It was Duke! We swear! She payed us to say that!"

Kurt stood behind him, uncharacteristically twiddling his thumbs, trying his best not to run away in fear. Anxiety clawed at his insides and he suddenly wasnt too keen on asking JD out anymore. He was right. They were assholes to do that...they didnt deserve to ask him out after what they did to his ex-girlfriend...

Neither seemed to noticed the other's distress, Ram stubbornly pressing the matter.

"Why would she pay you to say that?"JD was getting annoyed now.

"We..needed the money."Ram shot back.

Kurt felt sick. He was going to throw up the gaterade and cruddy mystery meat he had for lunch.

"Why? You never did that to anyone else. Why her?"JD fumed,

"Because..."Ram trailed off.

"Because why?"JD hissed

Kurt was definely going to be sick now.

"BECAUSE WE WERE JEALOUS OKAY? WE WANTED TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS AND SHE PAYED US BECAUSE WE WANTED TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE! SHE PAYED US BECAUSE SHE WAS JEALOUS OF YOU! WE WERE JEALOUS OF VERONICA! WE DID IT SO WE COULD TAKE YOU ON A DATE AND SHE WANTED VERONICA TO COME BACK TO THE HEATHERS! OKAY?"

It wasnt actual vomit that came out of Kurt's mouth, it was word-vomit.

JD seemed taked aback, and now Ram looked a little disheartened.

"But..I guess we wasted our time...sorry for bugging you..."Kurt sniffed.

Fuck his conscience....Fuck it really hard.

"What time?",

"Huh?"

"What time are you going to pick me up?"

Ram and Kurt looked confused, then realization dawned on them.

"Oh uh...I dont know...How does...seven after school tomorrow work for you?"

"Seven's fine.".

"We wont be late, we swear!".

 

They made good on their word. They were on time.

And absolute gentlemen the entire time. 

They had gone up to the door, knocked and waited paitently for someone to answer.

That someone just had to be his adoptive father, who more or less was very intimidating looking. Ram didnt seem the least bit imtimidated, but Kurt had visibly paled.

 "Is Jason home?" Kurt asked,

His 'dad' looked the two up and down, smiled and opened the door a little wider "he'll be down in a minute. Ram Sweeny and Kurt Kelley I presume?", the two nodded.

"JD has told us alot about you two. Mostly good things, he said something about how he had a crush on two football players-"

There was the sound of thundering footsteps, then JD appeared.

He grapped their arms and led them to the front door, "And that is our cue to leave. Goodbye!"

"Bye JD! Have fun!"

 

"Your parents seem nice." Ram commented, JD shrugged "yeah. I guess. So, where we headed?".

"Secret. Wait and see."

JD was too intrigue and impressed by their gentleman-like behavior.

They pulled into the parking lot of 7/11. "We know..it isnt all fancy and shit but, 'ronica said you-", "actually, it's perfect.".

The date went extremely smoothly. They got slushies and hotdogs, sat on the curb and watched the sunset.

JD sat between them, eyes fixated on the colors as sun went down.

Soon enough, the sun disappeared, and it was time to leave.

The ride was mostly silent on the way to his house, until they stopped in front of his house.

Ram had broken the silence, "Look..JD. I know that we dont have the best reputation with this but...we really want to date you. Only you. You dont have to say yes right now...but..we really want to try.So, how about we do this again sometime?"

JD smiled and closed the door, then leaned into the passenger side window.

"Why not. Talk to you later boys.".

 

The front door shut behind him, and Kurt grinned, "dude. We got a second date!".


	89. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, it's been awhile!

Holy crackerjacks I AM SO SORRY! I meant to update this, but things happenened and life got in the way, and ive been having health issues lately (honestly fml because my body hates me so much) but i am working on this!

 

 

I SWEAR! 


	90. Boyf Reinds+ Squip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof hey hey idk if you're still doing requests umm  
> how bout some hurt/comfort (pre The Play) with squip and jeremy  
> to elaborate how bout squip is kinda teetering on little space cause hes highkey stressed cause jeremy's been moody all day bc he cant talk to Micheal   
> and squips just trying to help but he doesnt get why Micheal so important   
> and squip attempts to help but Jeremy kinda snaps  
> which results in squip completely slipping and he just kinda  
> cries and Jeremy's gotta calm him down
> 
> I'm sorry if this is too detailed or if it doesnt make sense  
> I get um  
> happy ?? to suggest things
> 
> Requested by: reppepe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesnt really make sense, kinda rushed, but here is some content.

"Jeremy! Listen!"  
  
"I cant right now, I need to find Michael. We can talk later, okay?".  
  
"No! You need to listen right now! This is important!"  
  
  
Jeremy sighed and looked over, and gave him a look of frustrstion and impaitence.  
  
The SQUIP shrunk in on himself, but made an effort to keep Jeremy's attention on him.  
  
"Look, what is so important? I have to-", Jeremy's eyes widened at the SQUIP began shaking all over and had eyes forming in his eyes. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
  
The SQUIP let out a piercing wail, and sunk to the floor. He sobbed and cried until he turned pink.  
  
"Shh...sh...Buddy it's okay, I'm sorry. Daddy's sorry, okay?"  
  
The SQUIP looked at him blearily and wiped at his face. Jeremy looked around, then grabbed SQUIP's hand and and led him into a changing room.  
  
"Shhhh...sh....it's okay buddy. It's okay. Look! Daddy's here now, okay? Daddy's here.".  
  
The SQUIP warily looked at him, before hiccuping and holding his arms up, "daddy...".  
  
Jeremy smiled and sat in a chair, letting the SQUP crawl into hid lap and nuzzle his chest. "There we go...all better, right?"Jeremy cooed and tickled the SQUIP's tummy with his fingers, making him giggle and squeal happily.  
  
"Poor baby. You just wanted daddy's attention didnt you?", the little nodded and yawned as Jeremy rocked him and stroked his hair. "Such a good little baby. Go on buddy, go to sleep. It's okay. I'll be right here. Daddy's here.".  
  
He drifted off, and Jeremy made a makeshift bed of clothes and a jacket for a blanket.  
  
  
He waited until their breathing evened out, then texted Michael "SQUIP slipped atm. When he wakes up can we talk?".  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
The voice brought Jeremy back, "yeah bud?"  
  
The SQUIP rubbed his eyes and yawned, "s'eepy wit' daddy?"  
  
Jeremy smiled, and nodded "sure buddy.".  
  
He texted a "sorry this is last minute but I cant go on. SQUIP is little rn and I  feel bad if i leave him." To Christine.  
  
The reply was immediate, "oh! It's fine! Go take care of your baby."  
  
  
Jeremy grabbed SQUIP, and lifted him up. All the weight lifting had done some good, "daddy..."SQUIP whined at being woken, "shh..go back to sleep baby."he whispered.  
  
  
Michael met him out front, noticing how Jeremy was silent and was walking slower. He was carrying the SQUIP in a large bundle of clothes.  
  
"Hey Micha. Poor thing had a bad day."  
  
"Poor little baby. How about we go get something to eat? I bet that'll make you feel better."  
  
  
The SQUIP nodded sleepily, sucking his fist passively. Michael drove slower, the gentle hum lulling thr SQUIP back to sleep. Jeremy smiled down at the little curled up in his carseat, his hand replaced by a pacifier and breathing slowly.  
  
"Poor thing. I bet he just needs some sleep and he'll feel better."Michael smiled at him, "Lord knows his daddy does.".  
  
Jeremy pouted, but laughed, "no kidding. You go ahead and eat. I'll put him to bed and turn in.".  
  
"Alright Jere. Take care of SQUIP.",  
  
"I will. Talk to you later.".


	91. Squip Squad *NRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking maybe little!Jeremy with Squip-Squad caregivers (including Human!Squip), and he’s acting unually fussy and no one is sure what’s wrong with him?
> 
> Requested by :Anon

Michael groggily woke to the sound of the baby moniter, soft whining and hiccuping crackling through the speaker.

He sat up and stretched, before stumbling out of bed to get dressed.

When he got to Jeremy's room, he was standing in his crib and whining, holding his arms out. Michael smiled and ruffled his hair and lifted him up, "morning Jere, what's wrong baby?"

Jeremy whined and buried his face in Michael's neck, "hmm..Does someone need a change?"he asked, feeling up the diaper. Nothing. Dry. "Or are you just cranky?".

Jeremy didnt say anything, and just fussed in his arms.

Michael frowned and patted his back, he carried Jeremy to the changing table and started taking off his pajamas. Jeremy whined and kicked out, and made an attempt to roll over onto his belly. Michael chuckled and rolled him back over. "Just a minute baby, you can go after we get you changed!".

Jeremy pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest. Michael grinned and dressed Jeremy in a snug onsie and a pair of stretchy shorts with light blue socks. He cooed at Jeremy and carried him to the living room.

"Jake? Does Jeremy look sick to you?",

Jake looked up from the stove, and looked at Jeremy "no, he looks fine to me.".

Michael sighed and patted Jeremy's back, "hey buddy? How about we go see if Squip's awake? Im sure he can make you feel better!", Jeremy yawned and sucked his fist, making Michael smile and give him his pacifier. "No baby, yucky.".

 

Jeremy giggled and curled his fist around Michael's finger, Michael smiled and adjusted Jeremy to fit in his arms better. He kissed Jeremy on his forehead and carried him to SQUIP's office, a decently sized room just off of the livingroom. "Morning Michael. Morning Jeremy! How are we doing today?",  Jeremy moved around and whined. 

"Someone's cranky this morning.", SQUIP patted Jeremy's head and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right out to play with you, okay?".

Jeremy pouted, but nodded.

 

The morning dragged by, and Jerrmy didnt seem to lose his bad mood.

The girls couldnt even make him smile, or keep him happy.

Jake had even made his favorite breakfast, hut Jeremy refused to eat it.

When SQUIP came out of the office to play with him, Jeremy didnt seem the least bit interested.

Hell, Michael couldnt even stop him from fussing and crying.

 

When Rich got home, he seemed surprised that Jeremy didnt rush over to hug him, and that's when they came to the conclusion something was definetly wrong. They called the doctor, and told them about his behavior, and the doctor said to bring him in.

Jeremy was not too pleased about it, he screamed and cried and even tried babbling his way out of it.

"Sorry buddy. The nice doctor is going to help, okay? No shots or yucky medicene yet.". Michael told him, gently buckling him in place.

 

The doctor's appointment had gone...well. At least they knew what was wrong with him.  
It was just a Little thing. Jeremy just wanted attention. Eveyone's attention. Even though it was nothing serious, they were relieved.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catering to Jeremy, and giving him extra cuddles.


	92. Poly!Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya guyzzzz,
> 
> can I have a request, (H3+V) Duke accidentally finding out ron, mac, and chan are actually dating, but she keeps that fact to herself and keeps the secret, oblivious to the 3 lovebirdsss,,,, eventually duke gets jealous when she sees them even though they dont act all romantic too eachother, she gets jealous either way, then later finds out its because she likes them and..... well ill leave the ending for you to decide how it will end :>
> 
> oh god that was a wall of text i am so sorry-
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: MobyDuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

She found out completely by accident. All it took was coming to Veronica's early one day, and found the three cuddling. She didnt think much of it...

At first.

It was normal, McNamara and Veronica were cuddly people, and real touchy-feely with everyone. Chandler just didnt care, and let them do as they pleased. She just rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed, watching "Breakfast at Tiffany's" for the hundreth time.

Then after a few days, it sunk in. The three were acting romantic..and she was jealous.

She kept her mouth shit about it though, and just kept those thoughts to herself, but always felt red hot jealousy in the pit of her stomach that made her want to vomit up all of these emotions. She was jealous...but why?

Whether it was the way that McNamara laughed after a well-timed joke, or how Veronica kept taking pictures of her and the Heathers, or the way they held hands.

She bet they were so soft...

Wait. What?

 

Realization hit her and she bit her lip, she was jealous because ahe wanted them.

Now, what was she going to do about it..

 

Four words.

Ask.

Them.

To.

Prom.


	93. Poly!Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you could do a poly Heathers + veronica chapter, where the Heathers are little and Veronica is their caregiver,  
> please pay to read this, greetings
> 
> Requested by: Anónimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Veronica loved the Heathers.  
  
When little they were kind, sweet, and caring, even if a little bossy. But what toddlers werent?  
  
She was brushing Chandlers hair, getting ready to put her to bed.  
  
 McNamara was already in bed, fast asleep. The long day of playing with dolls, dressup and the long bath to get rid of the effects of the makeup the Heathers had played in had worn her out.   
  
Duke was brushing her teeth carefully, and rinsing her mouth with Bubblicious Bubble Flavor Mouth Wash.  
  
Chandler, was giving her some issues though, insisting the hair wasnt right, and nearly throwing a fit when Veronica stopped. "Heather, honey tell me what you want.".  
  
"Up."  
  
"I know honey, but how? In a braid? A ponytail?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Piggies!"Duke called  
  
"Heather sweetie, we'll read the piggies in a minute. Heather needs her hair done.".  
  
"Piggies!"Duke said, pointing to Chandler.  
  
"Piggies? Piggies...pigtails?"  
  
"Piggies!" Duke cheered.  
  
  
Chandler thought and nodded, "piggies.".  
  
Veronica sighed, smiled and shook her head, before pulling Heather's hair into pigtails and tucking Duke and Chandler in. She read them the "Three Little Pigs", and watched as they nodded off to sleep.


	94. Expensive Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request Little Michael and caregiver Rich where Michael goes deep into headspace in the middle of class from stress and Rich takes care of him at school?
> 
> Requested by: floofer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Rich could always tell when Michael was little, or slipping into his littlespace. He had little ques that let Rich know. Right now, Michael's usually detailed notes were dipping into childish scribbles. He kept rubbing his eyes and squirming uncomfortably. Fuck. Fuck. He caught eyes with the teacher, who glanced at him, then to Michael, then back to him. She sighed, smiled and waved them off.

 

"Alright buddy. Let's go hom-", "no!". Rich reeled back. Michael rarely ever argued, and if he did it was playful. "Micha-", "no! No!". The class was really trying not to burst out laughing, it was adorable.

Michael looked so distraught.

 

"Shh, bud it's alright. See? It's okay..such a big boy. So brave for his daddy."Rich cooed, petting Michaels hair. Michael sniffed and wiped his eyes, "there we go..all better now?", Michael nodded, "okay buddy. Let's get you home. Does Micha want his bottle or his sippy cup?"Rich asked, digging in the bag, "sippy...p'ease.". "Alright bud. Why dont you take a nap? Daddy'll wake you up.". Michael nodded, and sucked down his juice.

 

When they got home, a newly refreshed Michael was given a quick but thourough bath, changed into his pajamas and given his stuffed bunny. He sucked his pacifier contently, and watched a cartoon. "Sweet baby."Rich cooed, tickling his stomach, making Michael giggle and playfully push the hand away.

 

 

When Rich was making dinner, Michael kept prattling on about nonsensical things, his coloring book, a new tv show, and how much he loved his daddy.

 

After dinner, Michael playee in the livingroom while Rich cleaned up. When he checked on Michael, he was passed out on his drawing pad. Michael was put to ned and Rich cleaned up his mess. He smiled a bit when he came across a new picture. 

 

It was a scribble of a small figure and a bigger figure, labeled For Daddy.

 

He smiled and hung it on the fridge and went to kiss Michael goodnight


	95. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you guys perhaps do one chapter with Little Jeremy/Caregiver Michael where Jeremy keeps acting out and being bratty? Michael makes several attempts to punish him, but Jeremy fake cries every time because he knows Michael will feel guilty and let him off the hook.  
> I don't know where this idea came from, but I think it could be cool, if any if you would be willing and comfortable with writing it. :3
> 
> Requested by: Nervous Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

1.

The first time Michael tried to punish Jeremy, it had been for saying a swear word. Even tnough Michael had repeatedly told him not to say it, Jeremy still did. In a difiant toddler way. When he was put in timeout, he quickly started bawling. Jeremy knew any tears wpuld result in comforting and cuddles. Even crocodile tears. Sure enough, Michael soothed him and cuddled with him, gently bouncing him. Now Jeremy had a plan.

 

2.

The second time was for throwing a tantrum inside a store, over a toy he wanted. He bawled and kicked and screamed all the way to the back of the store, where Michael gently shushed him, and patted his back. Jeremy mumbled half-hearted apology, working his big puppy eyes to avoid a spanking. It worked. Michael just sighed and carried him around, eventually tossiing the toy Jeremy wanted into the basket.

 

3.

The third time, Jeremy had lied about making a mess. He had broken and cup and had ran away to hide. When confronted, Jeremy lied about it being a monster and him having to break it to save his daddy. Michael just looked at him for a minute, before sitting him in timeout. Once again, with the crocodile tears and whining. Michael caved and let himmout, after making him promise to tell him about making messes.

 

The next few lies were blurry, all Michael can remember was grabbing Jeremy by the shoulders and getting eye-level with him, calmly speaking to him. "Jeremiah Anthony Heere. I am your daddy and you will not break daddy's rules. If you do one more naughty thing, daddy has to punish you.".

 

Jeremy promptly blew a rasberry, and Michael snapped. He led Jeremy to the timeout chair and mad him sit there for twenty minutes.

 

He ignored the screams and cries, the whining and fake-sobbing.

 

When he checked in on Jeremy, he was still sitting in the chair, real tears streaming down his face. His eyes lit up when he saw Michael, and was about to get up when he paused, and looked up to Michael. 

 

"Go on Jere. Timeout is over.".

 

 

Jeremy ran towards him and sobbed his "sorries" over and over again, and fore once, it waant crocodile tears.


	96. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about little Jeremy regressing into a very young age (like 1 or a few months old) and daddy rich Michael and jake getting used to it? (Non sexual)
> 
> Requested by: loser boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!
> 
>  
> 
> I swear i'll try to go back and edit these!

When Jeremy started regressing younger, it hadnt been a big deal at first. Just more diaper changes and a little naps. But, Jeremy had never gone as far as a month old so far, and it was challenging.  
  
Jake, didnt seem very affected, but it was still hard."Hey Jerebear, how ya' doing?", Jeremy stared and babbled excitedly. Jake smiled and listened to the nonsensical baby talk while holding him. When Jeremy finished, he smiled toothily and started sucking his thumb. "No bud, we dont do that. Yucky.", even if Jeremy didnt understand him, Jake still reprimanded him for thumbsucking. As cute as it was, it would make him sick, and no one likes a sick and fussy Jeremy.  
  
Michael wasnt really affected that much, he knew Jeremy inside and out and usually knew exactly what he wanted. Even if Jeremy was younger, he was still Jeremy. Which is why when Rich had gotten mashed carrots spewed on his face and down Jeremy's chin and shirt, he just laughed. "Someone is a silly baby, isnt he? Let's get you cleaned up.".   
  
When it came to Rich, he was a bit more careful with Jeremy. Cuddling took place of coloring and the cartoons Jeremy loved was traded in for soft stuffed animals. Jeremy was just big enough to keep from toppling over when sitting up, and loved it when Rich played with him, gently moving the soft stuffed animals along the carpet, making noises.  
  
  
Now, as the three caregivers sat together, Rich on Michael's right and Jake in Michael's left, with Jeremy sprawled out on their laps, cuddling his favorite stuffed animal for the day, covered with his blanket.  
  
They smiled at him, then at each other.  
  
They werent perfect, Jeremy was theirs.


	97. Galaxy Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get Little Zoe and Caregiver Alana? The plot is up to you. Go nuts!!
> 
> Requested by: OliverHasNoCompany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is so short! Im studying for my finals!

"Zoe? Zoe! Where are you? You cant escape bathtime this time."

Zoe giggle quietly behind her hands as a shadow passed by her hiding place.

 

"Hmm. I wonder where she could be. Could she be in the...bathroom? No, no. Thst cant be it...".

Alana pretendes to walk away, and stopped by the closet door. Zor opened it and was immediately scooped up and swung around.

"Gotcha!"

Zoe giggle and shrieked as she was carried to the bathtub.

 

"There. Now let's get you clean.".

Zoe splashed and giggle, playing with the rubber duckies and bath toys and bubbles.

Even is Zoe perferred a impromtu game of hide and seek to a bath, Alana wouldnt give this moment up for the world.

Flooded bathroom and all.


	98. DukeSaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Would you be willing to do a DukeSaw (Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer) Switching Places AU? (Also, please make them super gay for one another.) Maybe throw in some angst and fluff?
> 
> Requested by: Summer Heles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry tnis is late!

Veronica Sawyer was the only Heather, that wasnt named Heather.

She was pretty, popular and the polar opposites of Chandler and MacNamara.

Maybe that's why Heather Duke developed a crush on her.

 

Everyone heard the rumors about her.

How she defended MacNamara and herself from Kurt and Ram, who were currently on house arrest for sneaking out, who tried to sexually assaul them. 

She had gotten suspended for three weeks for forging hallpasses and excuse notes.

She defended the freshmen by telling them to avoid the cafeteria during wednesdays, becausgot  it was pizza day, and lord help whoever got between senior boys and pizza.

She single handedly saved the school from a bomb attack, from a unhinged ex-lover.

 

It was like her life was a shitty 80's movie and a semi-great musical.

But, Heather Duke loved her nonetheless, and admired from her quiet, geeky corner.

 

Until one day, in the school girls bathroom.

"Ms. Duke! I hope you have a hallpass, young lady.".

"Actaully, Ms. Fleming, Heather, Heather and I were helping Heather to the nurse. Poor thing caught the stomach bug and had to come in here. Here's the hallpass."

Ms. Fleming sighed, but nodded and left.

"So. This is Heather Duke. The girl you've been talking about since Freshman year."MacNamara said,

"Shut up Heather!"Veronica blushed, Chandler rolled her eyes, fixed her makeup and snapped "look. If you want to date Ronnie, go ahead. But, if you you want to hang out with her and us, then lose. The. Bulimia. It's so 87'.".

Duke nodded and the Heathers left. Leaving Veronica and Heather Duke alone.

The two stood awkawardly, then smiled at each other.

"So...would you like to go out sometime?".

"Yeah! Of course!".


	99. Sincerely Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get more sincerely three with little!jared being a brat? i looooved that chapter lol
> 
> Requested by: aaaa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

 Jared wasnt usually fussy and whiny, which was why Connor and Evan were confused to see him start crying hysterically for no apparent reason. Evan managed to get the sobs down to soft blubbering, and was hugging him while Connor stroked his hair.

Jared whined and shuffled in place, blinking as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Such a good boy.

The three were sitting on the couch, Jared sucking on a bottle, worn out from crying, slowly falling asleep. "There we go. Such a good boy.", Jared yawned and curled closer. "Someone's getting sleepy, huh? How about a nice nap?"Evan cooed, patting Jared's back.

Jared didnt like that idea.

He wailed and threw his bottle down, the two looked at him and frowned.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Evan cooed, Jared sniffled and hid his face.

"Jare, you're sleepy huh?"

Jared nodded and hiccuped, making Evan frown.

"Then why dont you want to take a nap?"Connor asked, stroking Jared's hair.

Jared was just learning to talk, so instead of saying the word, he sounded it out slowly.

Jared blinked blearily, "da...ar...ka.."he whined.

"Da..ar..ka?"Connor questioned, Evan thought for a moment then frowned again.

"It's dark?"

Jared nodded and whined into Evan's chest, "poor baby. Let's fix that, okay?"

Jared hiccuped, and was rolled onto Connor's lap.

Evan got up and disappeared into the side room attached to their bedroom, where Jared slept.

He called the two in after a few minutes.

 

Evan had plugged in a nightlight and a nighttime lightshow lamp, which made patternes of stars glow on the walls, "there. How's that?".

Jared peeked and nodded, "na..ahh...aaap.".

"Alright bud. Lets get you to bed.".

 

Jared wwnt down easily, and now clutched his stuffed dinosaur and sucked on a pacifier, breathing slowly and deeply.


	100. 7 More to go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book is closing soon!

Sadly, only seven more chapters will be made. So submit them asap, if i didnt do yours, im sorry.

I either didnt have inspiration for it, or the prompt wasnt very specific. Hurry and make sure to claim a spot! Also, my Commissions are open on my DA!

 

https://www.deviantart.com/imatotalfangirl2016/journal/Commissions-770266608

And my readers will get half off on all commissions! Send me a note their to your A03 account there in order tombe put .on the list!

 

That is all!


	101. DigitalCardigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digital cardigans with Little!Jeremy. Maybe the Squip is like lecturing him or something, and he’s already stressed and he just starts sobbing, and the Squip is like ‘wait! Jeremy no! I’m sorry.’
> 
> Requested by Anon

Jeremy felt bad all day. His tummy hurt and he wanted his daddy...he looked up to see his Squip gesturing towards him and talking. He hadnt been listening...he was gonna be in big trouble. 

"Jeremy. Look at me when I'm talking to you."The Squip said sternly.

Jeremy froze and couldnt help but start crying. He had hot tears rolling down his face and snot bubbling up in his nose. He bawled while the Squip stood there, shocked.

"Jeremy. Hey. It's okay. Im not mad, okay?"he tried to soothe him, but Jeremy pushed away the efforts.

"I Bad! Bad Jer-me!Bad!"he sobbed, wiping his face with the back of his hands.

The Squip shook his head and easily lifted Jeremy up, quietly shushing him. He bounced Jeremy up and down in his arms, until the crying stopped, and gave way to slow sniffles.

"Daddy..."Jerrmy said quietly, hanging onto his shirt.

"Yes Jeremy?"

"I sow'wy. I bad..."

Squip frowned, and felt Jeremy's head and his head"No Jeremy, I'm sorry, daddy didnt know you didnt feel good. It's okay. I bet it was a long day, huh? Do you want your pajamas?".

 

Jeremy nodded eagerly, and smiled. 

"There's your pretty smile. Let's go.".

Jeremy let Squip carry him, and dress him in his fuzzy onsie, he wore it so often thst the fuzz had worn off, but he loved it too much to let it go. He was given his stuffed dolphin and a bottle of juice. That meant naptime.

"You'll feel better after a nap Jeremy.".

The Squip settled into sofa with Jeremy on his lap, and cradled him as he fell asleep.


	102. Expensive Headphones+ Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can we get some uhhhh little!michael justvkinda really out of it and his caregivers (rich and jerm) tryna get him back to himself? thank u!!
> 
> Requested by: watermellions

Michael was never quiet in littlespace. He was loud, cheerful and excitably bouncy. But today was different. He just quietly sat on the carpet, coloring in his coloring books.

Rich and Jeremy exchanged a look, and sat next to him.

"Hey Micha...what's wrong? You're being awfully quiet."Jeremy commented.

Michael shrugged and continued coloring. It was worrying not to hear Michael talking.

But they decided to wait it out, just incase he was just grumpy. He wasnt, he just kept to himself now. Which made them eve more worried.

So they called Jake, then Chloe, the Jenna, then Brooke, whp recommended they go to the doctor to make sure he was okay.

 

The three sat in the waiting room, and Michael sat next to Rich calmly and behaving like an angel. He didnt fuss when Rich got up to use the bathroom, or when he was getting hungry. He just madd gestures and the two understood.

When they got to see the doctor, Michael just sat they, letting her poke and prod him. One question left them shocked and made them feel stupidnfor not realizing.

"How long has it been since his medication was refilled?"

The two looked at each other, then to Michael, who was quietly sitting there, then sheepishly to the doctor. Who frowned, but nodded.

"I'll place an order to be picked up as soon as possible. He should be back to normal in a day or so. Next time, dont forget to keep up with the medication refills.".

The two nodded, and left.

True to her word, Michael was back to his usual self.

Now, they made sure to keep up with his medication.


	103. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is gonna be long. And weirdly detailed. Buckle your seatbelt.
> 
> How about some boyf riends (not yet together but def some mutual pining) in which the Squip Squad returns for senior year only...  
> Jeremy   
> Is   
> Super  
> Hot   
> Like, he went through a total glow up during the summer or something.
> 
> And Michael just can’t repress the gay.
> 
> Bonus points if you feature everyone drooling over Jeremey
> 
> Extra bonus points if you feature Jeremy being oblivious to his new and profound hotness.
> 
> Sorry for the long-and weirdly specific-monologue you are my favourite person!
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Random_Fandom_writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed, sorry!

It was the first day of senior year, and it was oddly chaotic for a monday.  
  
Jenna, Brooke and Chloe kept stopping everyone for pictures, Christine was cornering the incoming freshmen, telling them to join the drama club.  
  
Rich and Jake were talking about some sort of sports team, well... Jake was. Rich was more or less checking out a dude down the hallway, he was really taking being bisxual to a new level.  
  
Jeremy hadnt showed up yet.  
  
  
The cafeteria was buzzing as the new freshmen mingled, and tables of people chattered. Michael had been lost in thought, when Rich shook him. "Dude. Dude! Look!".  
  
He looked up, and saw Jeremy.  
  
A acne-free much more muscular Jeremy, who finally grew into his body. Freckles still dotted his face, but he had lost all of his baby fat and lankiness. He even had a slight tan.  
  
He got hot.  
  
  
The girls stared open mouthed at him, and Jake and Rich were gaping at him.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
They stared at him.  
  
Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, "is...something wrong?".  
  
  
"No!"they shouted, Jeremy reeled back. Rich scooted over and offered his seat to him.  
  
"Hey Jeremy! You can have this seat, if you want.".  
  
Jeremy smiled and thanked him.  
  
  
During Gym class, while changing in the locker room, Jake noticed that Jeremy had abs and a swimmers body. He was so mesmerized by them, he almost walked into a wall.  
  
During Algebra II with the girls, they all crowded around him while he explained to them now to work the problem. Even Chloe herself had to admit that Jeremy glowed up a bit.  
  
During play rehearsal, a week later, he got a standing ovation from Christine, who blurted out "your acting is almost as hot as you!".  
  
He was confused, and embarrassed. But, he forgot about it by monday.  
  
  
Slowly, he came to realize, people were staring a whole lot more than before. He used to blend in, but now it seemd like a neon sign was on his back.  
  
So, naturally, he approached the squad about this.  
  
They just avoided the question, and Michael actually got up and left.  
  
He asked them again, and Michael blurted "they're staring because you look different!"  
  
"Different..."  
  
"Not in bad way! You just-"Rich was cut off by Michael.  
  
"You're hot man!". Jeremy blinked and shook his head, "very funny. I am not hot.".  
  
"Dude. You are so oblivious. Have you seen yourself? You totally glowed up.".  
  
"Glowed up?"  
  
"You got so hot. Michael thinks so! He totally wants to-"  
  
"That's enough Rich. Guys..we should leave Michael and Jeremy alone.".  
  
  
So they were left sitting there. Michael and Jeremy looking at each other, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"So..."Jeremy began.   
  
"So...you suddenly got hot and my gay ass cant handle this! I mean, i had a crush on you forever, still do mind you, and then you go and get hot!"Michael rushed.  
  
"Oh...well...I like you..too. if that...changes anything.".  
  
Michael and Jeremy smiled at each other and locked hands, "boyf riends?"Jeremy asked.  
  
"Boyf riends." Michael confirmed.


	104. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyf riends with Forced!Little!Jeremy, where Michael suggest age regression to deal with stress, but Jeremy doesn’t want to, so Michael makes him.
> 
> Requested by: Zeta

Jeremy grumpily slumped next to Michael on his beanbag chair, crossing his arms, seemingly pouting.

"You okay Jeremy?"Michael asked, handing him a controller, worriedly looking him over.

"Im fine. It's just..stressful right now. Really, I'm fine.."Jeremy sighed, and pressed start on the videogames.

They played for a few rounds, level 9 seemingly agitating Jeremy even more. Throughout the game, Michael thought to himself. He knew Jeremy was stressed easily, and he kept thinking of ways of reducing it. He came up empty, but he kept coming back to one idea.

"Hey Jeremy." Michael said, trying to keep his cool

"What?" Jeremy groaned

He chose to ignore the bratty tone. "I think I have and idea...but you may not like it.".

"What is it?"Jeremy asked, curiosity filling his tone.

"Have you heard of age regression?"

Jeremy's controlled clattered to the floor, "NO. I am not doing that. It's stupid.".

"No it isnt. Can we try? Please? If you dont like it, we dont have to do it again."Michael was being gentle with his words.

Jerrmy looked defeated and groaned, "fine.".

 

Michael excitedly motioned for him to sit on the bed, "let's get you something comfy. How about...this?"he asked holding up a pair of footy pajamas with ducks on them. Jeremy shook his head, "Michael...Cant I wear this? Please?".

Michael looked puzzled, but nodded. "Alright. We can change you in a minute. How about a snack?".

Jeremy nodded, and went to grab a soda and a bag of chips out of the mini fridge, which were promptly snatched away from him. "No Jeremy. These are bad for you. How about some juice and a sandwich?".

Jerem crossed his arms, and pouted.

Michael made him a peanut butter and stawberry jelly sandwich, cut into triangles with the crust cut off, and a small bottle of milk.

"Sorry bud. We dont have any juice.".

Jeremy glared at the bottle as he ate his sandwich, afterwards being wiped down withna damp washcloth and carried upstairs with the bottle. "Drink up Jeremy. It's milk.".

He sucked on it and smiled, it had a bit of vanilla in it and was nice and warm. 

It made him sleepy though...

Maybe a nap couldnt hurt, he yawned and curled up on Michael's bed, Michael watching from the corner of his eye from the closet.

 

He woke up a while later, refreshed and less stressed. He looked down and was shocked to see he was dressed soft spiderman pajamas, a size too big. He sucked in a breath, only to feel an object there. A fucking pacifier.

He spat it out and let out a scream "Michael! Michaaaeeel!"

Michael came rushing in, holding a bottle of milk. "Hey, what's wrong buddy? Bad dream?"he cooed,

"No! I want to stop! I dont want to do this anymore!"Jeremy was on the verge of tears, Michael ignored his pleas until he was sobbing his heart out. 

Michael set the bottle down on the bedside table and lifted him up in a swooping motion. "Hey, it's okay. Let it out bud. It's okay.".

Jeremy cried for a solid five minutes, and now was sniffling against Michael's shoulder, "There we go. All better now?", Jeremy nodded and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. Michael kissed his forehead and sat on the edge of the bed, Jeremy was looking at him with clear eyes, and a small look of wonder and pure love on his face. "There now, is Jeremy all better now that we got those yucky bad feelings away?"

"Uh huh! Okay now."Jeremy replied, curling closer to Michael, absorbing his warmth. "Good, now do you want to cuddle for a little while? Or get some yummy food in your tummy?".

Jeremy pondered the question and latched onto Michael, "dada. Hug.".

"Alright, we'll cuddle.".

The two layed back in the bed, and turned on a cartoon.

Jeremy contently sucked his pacifier, and Michasl stroked his hair. Michael was right..this was helping.


	105. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!jeremy regressing at school and not knowing who to go to bc no one knows he a little so caregiver!michael jake and rich find him and take him home and take care of him (maybe age range is like 1-2??)
> 
> Requested by:Jdjsjs

When he slipped into headspace, Jeremy shyly walked down the hallway, everyone looked so much bigger...He stood up straight, 'im a big boy. Big boy's dont get scared.'he thought to himself. A locker slammed, and he jumped and ran towards the bathroom. He hid in a stall, and sat on the toliet. He wiped his face, and blinked blearily. He hiccuped, and buried his faced in his arms. Forget being a big boy, he wanted a hug! He wanted someone to tell him it was okay to cry, and to hold him.

"I think I saw him some in here."a voice muttered

 "Jeremy? You okay? You looked really upset."Michael called out.

"I'm sorry..."he whimpered, the three stopped walking and started whispering, he could only make put a few words "little", "caregiver" and "help".

"Hey buddy, you okay?"Jake asked gently

Jeremy hiccuped, "uh-huh. I'm sorry...", There was slow walking then gentle whispering.

"Oh it's okay, you didnt mean to.", "yeah Jere. It's okay.", "open the door kiddo.".

Jeremy shuffled and lifted the latch, when the door swung open, he was surrounded on all sides.

Jake held him while Rich patted his hair, and Michael was wiping his face and helped him blow his nose.

"There we go, all better?"Michael asked, Jeremy nodded, sleepy from crying. He was lifted and carried, "hey bud, do you know where your daddybor mommy is?"Jake asked, patting his back.

"Nu uh. Don' gots a dada an' mama. Got me."Jerrmy yawned, sleepily closing his eyes and sucking his thumb.

 

The three shared a look, and nodded to each other, "that's okay. How about we take you home and let you nap, huh? Would you like that?"Rich asked, Jeremy nodded, and yawned around his thumb. When they got to Michael's house, Jeremy was already sleeping peacefully. Rich was digging through Jeremy's bag, and pulled out a sippycup, a pacifier, a small pack of pullups, and a teddybear. 

Jeremy was tucked into bed, and given his pacifier and teddybear. Jeremy squeezed it happily and hugged it.

 

They took shifts in watching him, Jake was cooking a dinner of macaroni and cheese, green beans and fried chicken and Rich was keeping eye on him while Michael was out shopping for more supplies.

Jeremy was waking up a few hours later, and Rich carried him downnstairs. "Guess who's awake?"Rich asked, Jake looked up from the frying pan and smiled "hey buddy. Have a nice nap?", "uh huh papa.". The three paused, but Jake smiled and ruffled his hair, "good, buddy. Sit at the table and i'll make you a plate. Michael has some gifts for you.".

Jeremy looked and saw a pile of boxes, "for me?". Michael nodded and handed him a box, "just for you baby.". Jeremy clapped happily and tore open the box, "thank you daddy!".

The caregivers smiled at him, "hey. What about me?"Rich whined playfully. "Daddy"Jeremy smiled pointing to Michael, "papa" he pointed to Jake, "dada."he hugged Rich.

"Aww. Thanks baby.".

 

Jeremy finished opening the gifts, mostly toys, games, movies and clothes, and then was fed dinner.

"Know, let's go play with your new toys.".

 

The caregivers and the little spent the rest of the evening playing and watching movies, Jeremy was given a bath with bubbles and bath toys, got changed into a onsie, and tucked into bed and kissed goodnight.


	106. Boyf Riends + Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY i know i just made a request but!!!!  
> little!mikey and little!jerm both regressing @ the same time and at first they're kinda really freakin out bc they're tiny gremlin children who don't know how to take care of themselves and do all sorts of mischevious stuff til jake finds them and saves the day.
> 
> Requested by:watermellions

Jeremy and Michael were so close, it was like they were on person. They were almost never seen apart, and did everything together. So it isnt a surprise, to those who know them,  if they slipped into littlespace at the same time. Which is what happened one morning..

The two were left home alone, trusted by Michael's moms to stay big for a while until a sitter could come. They removed most of the triggers from out of sight, and Michael's moms left. So far, it had been fine, until a particularlly scary part of a movie that sent them both spiralling into littlespace. The two, after crying with each other for a little while, decided it was snacktime.

Jeremy wanted cereal, and since Michael was bigger, he made it. It was clumsy, and Michael spilled a bit of milk and some of the cereal was on the floor. The two ate their cereal, honestly getting more on their faces than in their mouths, then went to play with their toys.

They got bored and decides to go play with Michael's fingerpaints and craft supplies in the livingroom. Jeremy was glueing feathers to his face and rubbing glitter into his hair. Michael was playing with paints, and getting it on his face and hands. They giggled and continued making their messes.

Jake had come in to check on them, and was shocked to see the mess. "Jere? Micha?"he called out, they ran in, and he couldnt help but laugh. "Alright, what did you two do?", the two giggled and hugged him.

"Alright kiddos, i think you need baths."

"Aww...".

"I know, but you're all dirty."Jake smiled, the two sulked off and went to the bathroom.

He spent a good half hour scrubbing down two squirming littles, and they still had remenants of glitter in their hair. "Alright you two go and play, I'll go and clean up. I'll be up in a minute.".

The two were pouting, but obediently did as they were told.

Jake started picking up the toys, vacumning the carpet, sweeping up the dry bits of cereal and mopping up milk. After an hour of cleaning,  he went up to check on the two littles. He smiled at the sight. Jeremy and Michael were cuddled up and sleeping on the bed. 

Jake tucked them in, and was about to turn off the light, when he felt a hand tug his shirt. Michael was looking up at him sleepily, "Hey bud. You okay?"he aaked, "uh huh...". Jake smiled, "do you need something?", "drink juice!", Jake ruffled his hair "alright, i'll get you some juice.". He made a bottle, and watched as Michael layed back down and sleepily drank it. "Thank you.", "you're welcome. Go back to sleep buddy.". Michael nodded and rolled over, hugging Jeremy and throwing a protective arm over him.

Jake smiled, turned off the light, left the door open a crack and went to the livingroom to watch tv.

Those two, as adorable as they are, were gremlins.


	107. DigitalCardigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced!Little!Jeremy with Daddy!Squip. Jeremy hasn’t really been taking care of himself, and the Squip decides to have Jeremy try age regression weather he likes it or not to see if it helps.
> 
> Requested by: Boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Jeremy huffed and threw his pencil onto the table, he hated math homework. Besides, he had better things to do. "Jeremy. We should take a break.", it wasnt a suggestion, it was a demand. "But-", "no buts. We're taking a break. I've been meaning to talk you about something.".

"NO."Jeremy yelled, stomping his foot "I'm not a baby! I dont want to!". The Squip covered his smile, "Jeremy. You're throwing a tantrum.", "NO I'M NOT!".

Jeremy started sobbing and threw himself onto the ground, the Squip lifted him up and patted his back. "Oh hush. It's okay...", Jeremy hiccuped and buried his face in the Squip's shoulder, and sucked his thumb. Squip shook his head and pulled a pacifier out of the pocket of his pants, "no Jeremy. That's yucky.".

Jerrmy looked confused, but took the pacifier and gave an experimental suck. He closed his eyes and sucked again, "feeling better?"Squip asked. "Uh huh."Jerrmy mumbled, "how about a nap?" Squip said, bouncing him slightly. "Mh..kay. Jus' lil nap?", "yes Jeremy. Just a little nap.".

Jeremy was tucked into his bed, half asleep and drowsy. "Night Jeremy.", "nigh' dadee...".

Squip smiled, "night Jeremy.".

 

When Jeremy woke up, he was in a much better mood. He woke up smiling and happy, when the Squip walked in with a bottle. "Dadee! Dadee!"he cheered, "morning Jeremy. Have a nice nap?", "uh huh! Drink! Drink!", "alright, alright. Here you go.". Jeremy drank thirstily and Squip smiled at him, "good job buddy. Drink up, it's good for you.".

Jeremy was burped and lifted up, making him giggle. "Up 'gain! Up 'gain!", "alright, alright!". Jeremy cheered as he was lifted up again, and he giggled and clapped. "Alright buddy, let's get you something to eat. Then we can play.".

"Yay! Play!"

 

The Squip balanced Jeremy on his hip, and looked through the cabinets. "How about cereal?", "no!", "oatmeal?", "No!", "alright mister. Tell me what you want.", "cookie!", "no Jeremy. No cookies. How about some pancakes?". Jeremy pouted, "cookie...", "no.", "mh-kay. Pa-ick!", "okay. Sit down at the table.".

 

He nibbled on a pancake, and let syrup dribbled down his front. "Yummy!"Jeremy cheered, Squip smiled and wiped Jeremy down. "Alright Jeremy. Let's go play, okay?", Jeremy nodded and clapped his hands, "play!play!".

Jeremy played with soft blocks, and giggled when it fell over. He didnit a few more time, and then moved on to coloring. He did that for a while, until he got bored. Jeremy played with his stuffed animals and action figures. After he finished a snack of a peanut butter and bananna sandwich and a bottle of milk, he was allowed an hour and a half of tv, then was given a short bath.

After a while, Jeremy bounced and ran to the bathroom, and the Squip was pleasntly surprised as Jeremy went potty "like a big boy", then was layed down for a nap. "Jere-me good boy?"he asked sleepily, "yes Jeremy. You're a good boy. A very good boy.". 

"Mh..kay...nigh' daddy.".

"Night Jeremy.".


	108. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a pleasure!

Whoa. Two books with over 100 chapters each.

 

Ive never had any of my works be this popular before! Now, i want to ask a question,

 

Lets make a Age PlayOne Shot book, since that is 95% of the works of the books! Let me know in tje comments below! Also, if you want to help co-write it, email me!

 

You must

-respond asap to emails i send out

-follow the requests

-be active on A03, (i hired all of these co-authors and only a few have actually written somthing)

-let me know _**before**_ you quit.

 

 

Email:   sissyboo2002.be@gmail.com

 

In the subject line, put:  Book3CoAuthor


End file.
